Everybody's Changing
by tgwtdt007
Summary: La historia es un crossover de otras series no solo Glee y Pretty Little Liars, pero las protagonistas son Quinn y Emily y es sobre como se encuentran en Nueva York y sus caminos se cruzan encontrando mas que una amistad
1. Everybody's Changing

EVERYBODY'S CHANGING

Esta historia es un crossover entre varias series como Pretty Little Liars, Glee, 90210, Gossip Girl y Vampire Diaries , la historia es ambientada en Nueva York y son solo algunos personajes pero a lo largo harán apariciones otros personajes de estas series, va a ser un poco salida de la realidad, pero mantendre la esencia de los personajes.

_Lima Ohio_

_Hoy llego a la ciudad un avion que salio de Lima Ohio, en el viaja la joven de 18 años Quinn Fabray, quien dejo la vida en el tranquilo pueblo para obtener un mejor futuro y escapar del pasado tormentoso que esta de Lima._

_Rosewood_

_Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin y Spencer Hastings toman un autobús con destino a New York con proposito de conocer nuevos lugares, lo que no saben es que Emily planea quedarse en la gran manzana._

_Los Angeles_

_Adriana Tate Duncan, Erin Silver y Naomi Clark deciden dejar atrás sus diferencias y deciden irse un tiempo con Nate Archibald, el primo de Adriana_

_Personas de diferentes lugares pero con el mismo destino, Nueva York, que será de estos jóvenes si sus caminos se cruzan?_

_Nueva York_

_Elena Gilbert decidio junto con su hermano Jeremy y los hermanos Salvatore salen de Mystic Falls para olvidar a los vampiros y comenzar una mejor vida, su destino fue Nueva York, desde hace 2 meses._

* * *

_Serena Van der Woodsen se encuentra en su casa junto con su hermano Eric cuando el teléfono suena y le avisan de un grave accidente que acaba de sufrir su madre._

Serena: (al teléfono) si Hola

Telefono: si, buscamos a algún familiar de Lilian Van der Woodsen

Serena: Soy su hija que pasa?

Teléfono: su madre acaba de sufrir un accidente automovilístico , será llevada al Centro Medico Manhattan

Serena: estoy en camino.

_Serena colgo el telefono y va a la habitacion donde esta Eric._

Serena:Eric, mamá tuvo un accidente

Eric: vamos al hospital que esperas!

Serena: es mejor que te quedes y esperes a Rufus, a Dan y a Jenny y les digas que paso.

Eric: segura?,no quiero que vayas sola

Serena: no te preocupes les llamo a Blair y a Nate para que me alcancen al hospital, pero te llamo cualquier cosa, si?

_Serena tomo las llaves de su auto y salió al hospital ._

_(al telefono)_

Serena: Blair, mi mama tuvo un accidente, podrias ir al Centro Medico Manhattan, y decirle a Nate?

Blair: Por supuesto, tranquila S todo saldra bien

Serena: Eso espero.

* * *

_En la Central de autobuses de Rosewood_

Mama de Emily: Chicas cuídense,no se separen es una ciudad muy grande y no quiero que se pierdan.

Emily:mama tranquila, te prometo que no nos va a pasar nada.

Spencer: señora Fields le prometo que vamos a estar juntas todo el tiempo

Aria: y vamos a llamar cuando lleguemos a casa de mi primo Nate.

Hanna:y vamos a comprarles muchas cosas

Mama de Aria: esta bien se cuidan mucho enserio.

Mama de Hanna: enserio Hanna, no quiero que se vayan de fiesta todas las noches

Hanna: si mamá prometo portarme bien

Mama de Emily: Em, puedo hablar contigo?

_Emily se va a una banca alejada de las demas_

Mama de Emily: Les diras en Nueva York ?

Emily: si yo creo que es lo mejor, aunque te voy a extrañar, odio la idea de que te quedes sola aqui

Mama de Emily: hija no te preocupes por mi, en cuanto tu papá regrese nos vamos a ir a Texas, y tu mereces un buen futuro y el que te hayan dado esa beca es una oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar.

Emily: te amo mamá, te hablo cuando lleguemos con el primo de Aria

Mama de Emily: deberias de visitar el campus tambien, ir conociendo el ambiente.

Emily: Mamá , es NYU dudo que el ambiente sea malo

_Se escucha a Hanna gritandoles_

Hannah:EMILY! NOS VA A DEJAR EL AUTOBUS!

_Emily abraza a su mama y se despide de la ciudad que fue su casa durante 18 años._

_Las cuatro chicas subieron al autobús listas para llegar a la ciudad que nunca duerme._

* * *

_NUEVA YORK_

_Serena junto con Rufus, el esposo de su mama , Dan, Jenny, Nate, y Blair están en el hospital esperando que les digan como se encuentra Lily_

Dr.:Familia de la señora Van Der Woodsen

Rufus: soy su esposo, como esta?

Dr.:se esta recuperando, salió muy bien de la operación , solo tiene unos huesos fracturados pero nada grave

Rufus:gracias doctor, cuando puedo verla?

Dr.: a la hora de visitas señor disculpe, y solo puede haber 2 visitantes a la vez.

_El doctor se retira y deja a los muchachos solos._

Rufus: creo que ire a casa a bañarme y a descansar un poco, seria bueno si vinieras Serena, haz estado aquí desde que la ingresaron.

Serena: prefiero quedarme , pero Eric, Dan y Jenny deberían de ir , no creo que sea muy buena idea que estén aquí todos, yo me puedo quedar y les llamo si despierta o si ya me dejan verla.

Dan: Segura que te quieres quedar?

Blair: ustedes no se preocupen yo me quedo con ella , asi no se queda sola y ustedes descansan

Nate : si quieren yo los puedo llevar y en la mañana paso por ustedes y asi Blair y Serena descansan mañana, me quedaría pero mi prima y unas amigas van a llegar hoy a mi casa.

Rufus: Esta bien pero nos llamas cualquier cosa

Serena : si lo prometo

_Rufus, Dan, Jenny y Nate se despiden de Blair y Serena se despiden y dejan a las chicas solas._

Serena:Gracias por quedarte B, te necesitaba.

Blair: para eso son las amigas, como creías que te iba a dejar sola en un hospital, se que traen recuerdos horribles.

Serena: te quiero Blair.

Blair: también te quiero S.

_Serena se acomoda a lado de Blair y se recuesta en su hombro para dormir un poco._

* * *

_En el aeropuerto de Manhattan_

_Quinn Fabray llega a la ciudad con la peor suerte, su equipaje desapareció, su celular se quedo sin batería y le robaron su bolso, pero al caminar ve a alguien con una maleta igual a la suya._

Quinn: OYE! ESA MALETA ES MIA!

_Naomi, Silver y Adriana recién recogen si equipaje escuchan a una chica __gritándoles_

Naomi:que?

Quinn: tu maleta o mejor dicho mi maleta es esa que estas cargando!

Naomi: estas loca esta maleta es mia!

Quinn: entonces no te molestara que la abra para ver tu equipaje

Naomi:de que hablas ! ni se te ocurra tocar mi maleta!

Adriana: Naomi dejala ver no creo que te quiera robar

_Naomi y Quinn comienzan a pelear en el aeropuerto por la maleta cuando de pronto…_

Policia: Señorita disculpe!(dirigiéndose a Naomi)

Naomi:QUE!

Silver: discúlpela oficial

Policia: es que me dijeron que esta olvidando su equipaje

Naomi: NOO! Mi equipaje es este solo que esta psicópata me lo quiere robar!

Policia: si es suyo me permite revisarlo?

Naomi: esta bien revíselo y vea como es …

_Al abrirlo se dan cuenta que era de Quinn_

Quinn: HA! Te dije que era mi maleta!

Adriana: disculpa a mi amiga esta un poco desquisiada

Quinn : no hay problema

Naomi: si ,amm disculpa

Quinn: no te preoucupes, a por cierto, soy Quinn

Silver: yo soy Silver, ella es Adriana y la loca es Naomi

Policia: señorita, me podria acompañar porfavor?

Naomi: que le pasa a este lugar...

_Naomi estaba discutiendo con el oficial por el mal servicio en el aeropuerto y preguntandole como era posible que se confundieran equipajes de diferentes ciudades_

Quinn: si tu amiga es un amor(le dice sarcasticamente)

Adriana: si jaja, de donde vienes?

Quinn: de Lima, vengo a estudiar, y tu?

_Silver se da cuenta de que Adriana esta coqueteando con la rubia y decide interrumpirlas_

Silver: somos de L.A., también venimos a estudiar.

_Quinn revisa su reloj y se da cuenta que ya debería de haber llegado al apartamento de su amiga Elena._

Quinn: chicas disculpen pero me tengo que ir, pero después nos vemos.

Silver: si, disculpa las molestias y suerte

Adriana: nos volveremos a ver?

Quinn:mmm.., me prestas tu celular?

Adriana: claro toma...

_Quinn escribe su teléfono y se lo devuelve._

Quinn: llamame y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Adriana: Adios

_Quinn se va corriendo a buscar un taxi que la pueda llevar al departamento de Elena_

Silver: parece que estas regresando al pasado Ade

Adriana: por favor, si la acabo de conocer!

_Llega Naomi de mal humor por la platica que tuvo con el oficial._

Silver: nuestra querída Ade parece que se esta olvidando de Navid

Naomi: mas te vale que no se te olvide por esa loca roba equipajes

Adriana: técnicamente tu se lo estabas robando

Silver: y no niegas que te gusta!

Adriana: deberíamos de irnos, tu tía Lily nos debe de estar esperando

Silver: Si claro, la tipica Adriana queriendo cambiar el tema.

Adriana : Vamonos de aqui antes de que Naomi vuelva a armar otro escandalo

Naomi: callate! al menos yo no coqueteo con psicopatas

Silver:Ya vamonos, o el oficial te arrestara Naomi.

_Las 3 salen del aeropuerto para llegar a la mansión Archibald._

* * *

_NUEVA YORK,APARTAMENTO DE LOS SALVATORE_

_En la cocina_

Damon: como dices que se llama tu amiga?

Elena: no empieces Damon!

Damon:solo era una pregunta inocente!

_Entra Stefan a la cocina_

Stefan: contigo nunca son preguntas inocentes

Elena: su nombre es Quinn, y mas les vale a los dos comportarse en su presencia

Damon: pero si yo soy un buen hombre

Elena: sobre todo tu Damon!

_Entra Jeremy_

Jeremy: porque dices que viene Fabray, años que no la veo?

Elena: porque le dieron una beca en NYU.

Stefan: espera, estará aquí todo el semestre?

Elena: yo pague la mitad del apartamento,y tengo derecho a invitar a una amiga, ademas hay mas de 4 habitaciones sin usar y nos vendría bien que haya mas gente aquí.

Damon: tranquila,cada ves te pareces mas a Katherine, entiendo porque terminaron hermano!

_Elena le avienta una servilleta a Damon y Stefan se rie del comentario_

Elena: eres un tarado!

Damon: claro, ya me voy nos vemos después Katherine!

Elena: porque lo dejamos vivir aquí?

Stefan: porque es mi hermano, no tiene a nadie mas y en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que lo quieres

Jeremy: yo también me voy, te veo después Elena

Elena: no llegues tarde Jer, me llamas porfavor!

Jeremy: si , si , adiós.

_Se va Jeremy, dejando solos a Stefan y a Elena._

Stefan: cuando piensas hablar con ellos?

Elena: no lo se, no creo que este lista para decirles, bueno al menos a Jeremy, el idiota de Damon no me interesa

Stefan: solo te digo que pronto inicia la escuela y en algun momento se darán cuenta y merecen saber.

Elena: prometo decirle antes de que inicie el semestre

_Se escucha el timbre del apartamento_.

Stefan : tu amiga ya esta aqui

Elena:YA VOY!


	2. Fix You

Bueno antes que nada les agradezco por los reviews realmente me dio gusto que la historia les haya gustado y voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar seguido y bueno lo que pase con los antagonistas (Elena, Serena...) se va a ir diciendo a lo largo de los capitulos y en algunos a lo mejor toman mas protagonismo pero intentare enfocarme al 100% en Quinn y en Emily y bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo.

* * *

_**Capitulo II : Fix You**_

_En el hospital_

_Blair esta dormida en el asiento al igual que Serena cuando llega el doctor._

Dr.: Señorita Van der Woodsen?

_Serena se despierta_

Serena: ya despertó mi mama?

Dr.: Si y esta preguntando por Serena, supongo que usted es Serena cierto?

Serena: si, Puedo verla o todavía no es hora de visitas?

Dr.: ya puede verla, su habitación es la 201

Serena: gracias

_Serena intenta despertar a Blair pero parece que esta perdida en su sueño_

Serena:Vamos B despierta, mama despertó, vamos a su habitación

Blair: espera un minuto mas

Serena: No B, vamos anda en su cuarto te vuelves a dormir

_Blair se levanta y sigue a Serena a donde su mama se encuentra_

_APARTAMENTO SALVATORE_

_Despues de que llego Quinn y de acomodar sus cosas en una habitación las chicas platicaron sobre el pasado y Stefan salió, las chicas platicaron hasta altas horas de la noche y se fueron a dormir._

_Al otro día…_

_Afuera de la habitación de Elena_

Stefan:Elena! Jeremy no llego a dormir y no contesta el celular!

_Elena se despierta por la voz de Stefan._

Elena: que!

Stefan: Damon ya salió a buscarlo, pero deberíamos de salir a buscarlo también

_Elena se levanto de su cama y fue a la habitación de Quinn_

Elena: Quinn mi hermano desapareció y voy a salir a buscarlo.

_Quinn se despertó y comenzó a buscar ropa en su maleta_

Quinn: voy contigo

Elena: no tienes que , enserio, tu acabas de llegar y el vuelo debió de ser cansado, quedate

Quinn: Elena, mientras mas gente lo busque mas rápido lo encontraremos

Elena: mejor quedate , por si llega, amm por cierto de lo que hablamos anoche...

Quinn:esta bien, y por lo de anoche no te preocupes, no dire nada

Elena: Stefan sabe pero bueno, me gustaria decirselo yo a Jeremy...

Quinn: se a lo que te refieres...

Elena: bueno, voy a salir a buscarlo, si lo ves o llama me avisas?

Quinn: claro, me quedare un rato para esperar por si llama...

_Elena tomo su celular y salio , mientras que Quinn se dio una ducha rapido y se quedo esperando a Jeremy._

_MANSIÓN ARCHIBALD_

_Las chicas llegaron en la noche a la gran casa sorprendidas por su tamaño el cual imponía_

Aria: Aquí es

Hanna: se nota que tu primo es austero

Aria: no recordaba que fuese tan grande la mansión Archibald, pero viéndola es mas grande que tu casa Spence

_Spencer estaba apunto de contestar cuando Emily interrumpió para evitar una discusión innecesaria_

Emily: chicas, y si vamos adentro, estoy muy cansada

Aria: si vamos adentro.

_Tocaron el timbre y salió a darles la bienvenida Nate_

Nate: hola Aria!

_Nate abrazo a su prima con mucho amor y las chicas solo los observaban, pocas veces Aria era tan expresiva con alguien_

Aria: Bueno ellas son Spencer, Hanna y Emily

Nate: Hola chicas pasen , dejen su equipaje ahí, emm Marc podrías llevar sus maletas a sus habitaciones porfavor?

_Las chicas vieron a un joven el cual creyeron que era el ayudante de Nate el cual les sonrio y tomo sus maletas._

Marc: claro que si joven, y bienvenidas sean chicas

_El joven llevo las maletas a sus habitaciones mientras Nate les enseñaba la mansión donde se hospedarían durante su estancia en NY._

Nate: Bueno chicas disfruten, mis padres están fuera asi que solo somos nosotros

Aria: espera solo somos tu y nosotras?

Nate: si,a por cierto mañana en la mañana tengo que salir pero ustedes se pueden quedar sin problema aquí, le dire a Marc que les prepare algo de desayunar y bueno espero que les guste la ciudad, buenas noches.

Las cuatro: Buenas noches.

_Nate se retiro dejando a las chicas en la sala._

Hanna: Oficialmente amo NY

Spencer: no puedo esperar por conocer Central Park y Times Square y…

Aria: Ya entendimos Spence

_Hanna noto que Emily estaba ausente en la conversación y aunque sabia que su amiga no siempre era de muchas palabras prefirió preguntarle_

Hanna: que tienes Em?

Spencer: estas muy callada desde que bajamos del autobús

Aria: esta todo bien?

Emily:Si… solo estaba pensando en Maya y bueno , si todo esta bien

Aria: me gustaría poder decirte que algún dia la vas a olvidar pero no puedo porque seria una mentira

Emily: tranquila Aria , solo necesito descansar, voy a dormir, descansen chicas

Spencer: Segura?

Emily: si segura, nos vemos en la mañana

Hanna: Adios Em

_Emily subió a su habitación y se dirigió directamente a la cama, el sueño la venció inmediatamente hasta el otro día._

_Centro Medico Manhattan_

_(al teléfono)_

Serena: Rufus

Rufus: Hola Serena, ya despertó Lily?

Serena: si estamos Blair y yo en su habitación, pero Blair se tiene que ir a su casa

Rufus: en cuanto llegue Nate me dirijo al hospital, Dan , Jenny y Eric no creo que vengan conmigo

Serena:Porque lo dices?

Rufus: Porque tu madre olvido decirme que su sobrina y sus amigas iban a llegar ayer por la noche

Serena: que? Que sobrina?

Rufus: Erin?De L.A.?

Serena: No te dijo? Bueno según recuerdo llegaban la próxima semana

Rufus: pues llegaron ayer y Eric las dejo dormir en tu habitación y Dan salió con Jenny anoche y se quedaron en casa de Vanessa asi que no creo que lleguen …

Serena: Si entiendo, esta bien aquí te veo, estamos en la habitación 201

Rufus: si, adiós

_Colgaron el teléfono y en ese momento se escucharon enfermeras gritando en la habitación contigua _

Enfermera 1: LLAMA AL DOCTOR HAY QUE HACERLE UN LAVADO DE ESTOMAGO O VA A MORIR!

Enfermera 2: BUSCA EN SU BOLSO SI HAY ALGUNA IDENTIFICACION PARA LLAMAR A ALGUN FAMILIAR!

Enfermera 1: Se llama Jeremy Gilbert…

Doctor: le voy a hacer el lavado llamen a su casa!

Enf 2: si doctor

_APARTAMENTO SALVATORE_

_Quinn esta sentada en el sofa navegando en la web cuando el telefono comienza a sonar..._

_(al teléfono)_

Quinn: Bueno?

Hospital: Si hablo del Centro Medico Manhattan buscando a algún familiar de Jeremy Girlbert?

Quinn: SI!, aquí es, esta bien Jeremy...

Hospital: señorita me podria comunicar con el tutor del joven?

Quinn: no se encuentra pero donde esta yo le aviso

Hospital: esta hospitalizado en el Centro Medico Manhattan, fue ingresado por una sobredosis...

Quinn:gracias, estoy en camino!

_Quinn colgó el teléfono y salió al hospital , al mismo tiempo que le llamaba a Elena _

Elena: Bueno?

Quinn: Jeremy esta en el Centro Medico Manhattan, te veo ahí

_Quinn colgó y cogió el primer taxi que encontró que la llevo al Hospital._

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo II espero que les guste .


	3. Enchanted

Hola , gracias por las reviews y ya se viene el encuentro de todos y la trama ya va a iniciar espero que sigan leyendo.

Capitulo III : Enchanted

_Quinn llego al hospital antes que Elena pero al no ser familiar no pudo ver a Jeremy ,asi que se quedo esperando en la sala de espera._

_Emily se levanto y…_

Hanna: Emily?

Emily: si?

Hanna: que tienes?, yo se que no tiene que ver con Maya…

_Emily pensó si era buena idea confiar en su mejor amiga y al saber que Hanna había confiado en ella siempre y podía guardar un secreto…_

Emily: Hanna, no le puedes decir a nadie lo que te voy a decir, está bien?

Hanna: Lo prometo , ni una palabra

Emily: ya no regresare a Rosewood

Hanna: que quieres decir?

Emily: no te había querido decir , bueno a nadie, pero me dieron una beca en NYU

Hanna: no sabía que habías solicitado…

Emily: No lo hice, ellos me la ofrecieron por desempeño académico

Hanna: asi que te quedas aquí…

Emily: Pues, si…, es mi mejor opción, y además no quiero seguir viviendo con el miedo de que "A" me torture de por vida…

Hanna: pues si, tienes razón, aunque te voy a extrañar mucho…

_Emily abraza a Hanna mientras las dos dejan caer las lágrimas que estaban resistiendo._

Emily: es lo mejor, y yo también te voy a extrañar mucho

_Entra a la habitación Aria quien se da cuenta de que las dos están llorando._

Aria: que pasa?

_Las chicas se separan y secan las lagrimas al ver a Aria entrar_

Emily: Nada…

Aria:Claro…

_Emily decide salir de la habitación para evitar preguntas de Aria y baja a la cocina y se encuentra a Nate._

Nate: Buenos días…

Emily: Hola, buenos días

Nate: que tal la noche?

Emily: Bien, gracias…

_Emily recuerda que necesita ir a realizarse estudios de sangre para comprobar que no esta usando ninguna droga y entregarlo a la universidad._

Emily: disculpa conoces algún hospital por aquí?

Nate: Hospital?, para que quieres ir a un hospital?

Emily: Bueno es que necesito hacerme unos estudios y supongo que me los puedo hacer en un hospital…

Nate: si, amm de hecho voy a ir al Centro Medico Manhattan a visitar a la mama de una amiga, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y te haces tus estudios y yo veo a mi amiga y nos regresamos juntos…

Emily: muchas gracias, a que hora vas a ir?

Nate: en realidad ya debería de estar en camino, ¿Nos vamos?

Emily: Claro…

_Emily estaba olvidando los planes que tenia con sus amigas , pero aun así salió con Nate hacia el hospital._

* * *

_En el hospital…_

_Quinn seguía sentada esperando a Elena, cuando vio de una habitacion salir a una joven rubia la cual se sentó a su lado._

Serena: Odio los hospitales.

Quinn: Igualmente…

_Serena vio a la chica sentada a su lado la cual estaba hipnotizada en su celular y se dio cuenta que estaba sola y que venia con el chico que trataron la noche anterior…_

Serena: soy Serena…

_Quinn volteo a ver a la joven y le regalo una sonrisa, desde que llego a la ciudad había tenido malos momentos , la gente no la veía , solo pasaba a su lado como si no existiese y por primera vez la volteaban a ver…_

Quinn: yo soy Quinn…

Serena: Yo estoy aquí por mi madre, a ti que te trae por estos lugares tan tristes?

Quinn: el hermano de una amiga está internado y mi amiga no ha llegado…

Serena: que le ocurrió?

Quinn: amm no se, solo llamaron para avisar que estaba aquí pero como no soy familiar no me quisieron dar información…

Serena: eso apesta…

_Al estar platicando Quinn no se dio cuenta que Elena ya había llegado al hospital y estaba preguntando por Jeremy en la recepción del hospital_

Elena: Soy hermana de Jeremy Gilbert, me dijeron que lo ingresaron…

Enfermera: si, su hermano está en la habitación 202, ya lo estabilizaron…

Elena : que le paso?

Enfermera: su hermano fue traido por una ingesta de alcohol y cocaína…

Elena: pero ya esta bien?

Enfermera: si como ya le dije ya lo estabilizaron…

Elena: gracias…

_Elena corrió y se dio cuenta que en la sala de espera se encontraba sentada Quinn , junto con una persona que ya conocía…_

Elena: Quinn!

Quinn: Elena, que te dijeron de Jeremy?

_Elena ignoro la pregunta y miro fijamente a la rubia de ojos verdes que se encontraba con Quinn _

Serena:Pense que ya te habías ido…

Elena: decidimos quedarnos, no creí verte por aquí

Serena: mama tuvo un accidente…

Elena: espero que todo salga bien con tu madre, Quinn vamos con Jer…

Quinn: ammm si…, Serena, nos vemos luego…

Serena: si claro…, adiós Elena.

_Elena y Quinn caminaron hacia la habitación de Jeremy…_

Quinn:Que fue eso?

Elena: Que?

Quinn: lo que paso entre tu y Serena?

Elena: a eso… ya nos conocemos

Quinn:no me vas a decir nada mas?

Elena: no hay más que contar, su hermano es amigo de una amiga mía y por eso la conocí… e iba en el instituto conmigo y con Stefan.

Quinn:solo eso?

Elena: si solo eso…

* * *

Nate: disculpa pero tenemos que pasar primero por alguien, te molesta?

Emily: NO! Para nada, no tengo prisa…

_Emily y Nate se dirigieron a la residencia de los Humphrey-Van der Woodsen para recoger a Rufus y dirigirse al hospital._

Nate: Aquí es.

Emily: Te espero en el auto.

_Nate se bajo del auto y toco el timbre._

Dan: Hola Nate…

Nate: Dan, vendrás al hospital a ver a Lily?

Dan: claro pero creo que no cabremos en tu auto…

Nate: Que dices solo somos tu , yo, y…

_Nate se dio cuenta que detrás de Dan estaban 3 muchachas a quienes nunca había visto._

Nate: ellas….

Dan: son la sobrina de Lily y sus amigas, se van a quedar aquí, no se cuanto tiempo….

Nate: está bien entonces somos tu, Rufus, yo, ellas…

Dan: Jenny y Eric…

Nate: si cabemos, pero tenemos que irnos ya…

Dan: si , amm chicas?

_Las 3 chicas vieron a los dos jóvenes llamarles y se acercaron._

Silver:Si?

Dan: seguras que quieren venir al hospital?

Naomi: seguras!

Nate: está bien, soy Nate y ese que esta allá es mi auto, suban mientras yo voy a buscar ropa para Serena …

Dan: Yo voy a avisarles a Eric y a Jenny que ya vamos

Nate: bueno, vamos

_Las 3 chicas fueron al auto y se subieron en la parte trasera…_

Emily: amm hola…

Silver: hola , como te llamas?

Emily: Emily…

Silver: yo soy Silver, ella es Naomi y ella es Adriana…

Emily: donde esta Nate?

Naomi: fue por ropa…

_El teléfono de Emily comenzó a sonar y vio que la llamada era de Hanna pero decidió ignorar la llamada…_

Adriana: no piensas contestar?

Emily: no es importante….

_Emily vio por el espejo retrovisor a Nate caminado con un hombre el cual se veía mayor y un joven alto, moreno y con el cabello rizado…_

Nate : bueno creo que no cabemos…

Dan: yo me puedo quedar con Jenny y Eric

Adriana: también nosotras…

Naomi se bajo del auto y cuando Silver se estaba bajando….

Adriana: tu ve, es tu tia…

Silver: segura?

Naomi: si ve …

_Las chicas se bajaron del auto y Nate, Dan y Rufus subieron y se fueron al hospital_

_Hospital_

_Los chicos bajaron y se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Lily, menos Emily quien se fue a la sala de espera esperando a que la atendieran para hacerse los estudios cuando su vista se plasmo en la habitación 202 donde se veía a una joven rubia por la ventana…_

_Tan hipnotizada estaba que no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Silver …_

Silver: EMILY!

Emily: que?

Silver: te esta llamado la enfermera…

_Emily tomo su bolso y se puso de pie…_

Emily: soy Emily Fields y quiero una prueba de anti doping

Enfermera: vaya a la habitación 202 y en un momento otra enfermera le sacara sangre…

Emily: amm 202?

Enfermera: hay algún problema con la habitación 202?

Emily: no, para nada…

_Emily fue con Silver para no entrar sola a la habitación _

Emily: Me acompañas a la 202?…

Silver: no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

_Las 2 se dirigieron a la habitación compartida y Emily caminaba tan lento que parecía que iba a llegar en 3 años a la habitación…_

Silver: si caminas a esa velocidad te harás tus estudios la semana entrante…

Emily: si… disculpa

* * *

_Jeremy seguía dormido y Quinn y Elena estaban en silencio esperando a que despertara el joven mientras Quinn estaba viendo por la ventana, vio a una morena viéndola ,de repente la vio dirigiéndose a la habitación y se dio cuenta que la otra chica que la acompañaba ya la conocía… _

Silver: QUINN?

Quinn: amm …. Amiga de Adriana…

Silver: Silver…

Quinn: que haces aquí?

Silver: acompaño a….

_Silver se da cuenta que Emily se fue a la cama para esperar a la enfermera cuando se dio cuenta que Silver estaba hablando con la chica a quien no le podía quitar los ojos de encima…_

Silver: bueno a la chica de a lado…

_Elena quiso saber de donde se conocian así que interrumpió la plática…_

Elena: hola soy Elena…

Silver: yo soy Silver…

Elena: y ustedes dos de donde se conocen?

Silver y Quinn: el aeropuerto…

Elena :ha es ella la de la maleta…

Silver: de hecho esa es mi amiga Naomi…

Quinn: si …

Silver: siempre es así de corta en las respuestas?

Elena: si siempre…

Quinn: se dan cuenta que estoy a su lado verdad…

Elena: tranquila León!

Quinn: me voy de aquí…

Silver: deberias de llamar a Adriana...

Quinn: que?

Silver: mi amiga la de ojos claros... cabello negro...

Quinn: no tengo su numero , yo le di el mio...

_Emily estaba escuchando la plática y lo único que quería era que la enfermera llegara y le sacara sangre para salir de ahí, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que la rubia se dirigía hacia ella…_

Quinn: Hola…

Emily: amm hola…

Quinn: soy Quinn …. Fabray…

Emily: amm yo soy Em… Emily… amm.. Fields

_Quinn se empezó a reír de cómo la morena hablaba…_

Quinn: siempre hablas así…

Emily: no…

Quinn: amm me di cuenta que me estabas viendo por la ventana hace un rato…

Emily: no… amm no te estaba viendo… digo.. amm estaba viendo amm…

Quinn: la forma de la ventana?

Emily: no…

_Quinn se empezó a reír pero no era burlándose solo le daba risa como la morena se ponía nerviosa._

Quinn: eres de aquí?

Emily: no, soy de Rosewood, tu eres de por aquí?

Quinn: no , llegue ayer por la noche , soy de Lima , Ohio…

Emily: mi prima es de alla…

Quinn: enserio?, como se llama

Emily: Santana Lopez…

Quinn: no puede ser!

Emily: la conoces?

Quinn: es mi mejor amiga!

Emily: enserio?

Quinn: si enserio es mi compañera en las Cheerios y nos conocemos desde pequeñas…

Emily: que pequeño es el mundo

Quinn: si, bueno, y porque estas en Nueva York?

Emily: NYU…

Quinn: que pequeño es el mundo…

Emily: igual?

Quinn: si, veo que nos veremos muy seguido…

_Emily se dio cuenta que Quinn le estaba coqueteando pero no le dio importancia y le siguió el juego…_

Emily: eso espero…


	4. What Doesn't Kill You

Bueno antes que nada gracias por los reviews y este capítulo es más que nada Quinn y sus razones de haber dejado Lima, hay un poco de Faberry y el prox. Capitulo va a volver a salir Serena y veremos más sobre ella y Elena , y será un poco más enfocado en Emily a la cual adoro y en mi historia la hare un poco como la chica confundida que simplemente quiere ser aceptada, también vamos a conocer sus razones para estar en Nueva York y aquí también ya sale otra de mis chicas favoritas Vanessa de Gossip Girl, aunque solo saldrá poquito poco a poco se irá todo desenlazando y se verá que ella es un eslabón clave para la trama que tengo con Elena, y me gustaría saber si les gusta como estoy manejando la historia y si les gustaría que dejara atrás a los demás y fuera solo sobre Quinn y Emily?

* * *

Chapter 4: What Doesn't Kill You

_Emily y Quinn conversaron hasta que la enfermera llego a sacarle sangre a Emily…_

Enfermera: señorita Fields?

Emily: soy yo…

Enfermera: le tiene miedo a las agujas o a la sangre?

Emily: no

Enfermera: le pido que se quite la chaqueta y me dé su brazo izquierdo…

_Mientras Emily estaba siendo atendida, Quinn estaba sentada en un pequeño sillón en la esquina de la habitación del lado de Emily haciendo algo en su celular…_

* * *

Silver: primero Ade, ahora Emily…

Elena: disculpa…

Silver: tu amiga es toda una rompecorazones…

Elena: Quinn?

Silver: ehh... si!

Elena: no puede ser, ella no es así

Silver: lo que digas…, bueno y que le paso a…

Elena: mi hermano?

Silver: si, que le pasó?

Elena: sobredosis…

Silver: oh!

Elena: digamos que no la hemos tenido fácil últimamente y se está rebelando…

Silver: entiendo, todos tenemos problemas pero esa no es la solución…

Elena: tu hablando de tener problemas, si pareces la chica mas cool de universo…

Silver: no me conoces…

Elena: me gustaría conocerte…

_Silver no supo como contestarle a Elena y prefirió sacar su teléfono y quedarse en silencio mientras Elena se arrepentía de lo que había dicho…_

Jeremy: ghhaa….

Elena: Jer... No te esfuerces, tranquilo…

Silver: le llamare a la enfermera…

Elena: gracias…

_A la habitación entro la enfermera quien reviso a Jeremy…_

Enfermera: cómo te sientes?

Jeremy: me… duele…

Enfermera: es normal te acabamos de lavar el estomago así que estas deshidratado,vas a estar aquí hasta mañana para que te desintoxiques y será mejor que asistas a un grupo de ayuda para chicos como tu…

Jeremy: yo…no necesito ayuda…

Elena: gracias enfermera…

Enfermera: aun no llega su tutor?

Elena: no, pero no debe de tardar…

_Damon Salvatore y Stefan Salvatore entraron a la habitación interrumpiendo a Elena y a la enfermera…_

Damon: yo soy su tutor y me hare cargo de él…

Enfermera: me podría acompañar señor…

Damon: Salvatore, y claro que si…

_Damon salió de la habitación mientras Stefan se sentaba a lado de Elena y observando a la chica de cabello corto y ojos azules sentada en el otro sillón que había en la habitación._

Stefan: amm hola soy Stefan…

Silver: hola, amm Erin Silver, vengo con la chica de al lado…

Stefan: oh, amm y Quinn…

Silver y Elena: con la chica de al lado…

Elena: oye, ahora que lo pienso que haces en un hospital con alguien que acabas de conocer?

Silver: te refieres a Emily?

Elena: si…

Silver: nos trajeron a ver a mi tía y ella iba con el chico que nos trajo…

Elena: tu tía?

Silver: la de la 202…

Elena: vienes con Serena?

Silver: la conoces

Stefan: es una amiga…

Silver: es mi prima, se suponía que yo y mis amigas vendríamos a pasar las vacaciones antes de iniciar el último semestre con ella…

Elena: genial, prima de Van der Woodsen…

Silver: supongo que no son muy amigas…

Elena: no es eso…

Silver: entonces que es?

Elena: nada importante…

Silver: a mí también me gustaría conocerte…

_Elena se sorprendió al escuchar a Silver decir eso, tal vez solo lo decía para que le contara lo que ocurría con Serena pero no iba a decirle la verdad, esa verdad solo la conocía Stefan y Quinn así tenía que seguir siendo…_

Stefan: amm voy con Quinn…

_Stefan se levanto y camino hacia la cortina cerrada y prefirió llamarla antes de entrar e incomodar a la chica que estaba con Quinn…_

Stefan: Quinn?

_Quinn y Emily se habían dedicado y regalarse miradas tímidas y no hablar pero la voz de Stefan las saco de su burbuja…_

Quinn: SI!

_Quinn se levanto y se dirigió a la cortina cerrada y con el permiso de Emily la abrió para ver a Stefan._

Stefan: quieres dar un paseo, llevas demasiado tiempo aquí, vamos te invito algo de comer?

Quinn: amm…

_Quinn volteo a ver a Emily para obtener su permiso el cual no sabía porque necesitaba, la acaba de conocer porque le daba importancia a una desconocida?_

_Emily solo le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza_

Quinn: nos volveremos a ver?

Emily: no lo sé, vas a ir a NYU y yo también…

Quinn: me refería antes, nos volveremos a ver antes?

Emily: ah!... amm pues…

Quinn: si no quieres….

Emily: no! No es eso solo que bueno es que me estoy quedando con el primo de una amiga y no se bien la dirección …

Quinn: entonces me darías tu teléfono?

Emily: solo si tú me das el tuyo…

_Las dos se dieron sus números y Quinn salió con Stefan con la promesa de hablarle a Emily…_

Stefan: que fue eso?

Quinn: qué?

Stefan: tu y la morocha del hospital…

Quinn: a eso… conversamos, me cayó bien, también va a entrar a NYU así que nos veremos, no veo nada de malo en hacer más amigos que tu, Elena y Jeremy…

Stefan: y Damon…

Quinn: tu hermano casi me devora con la mirada anoche así que dudo que lo considere aun mi amigo….

Stefan: así es Damon, tranquila…

Quinn: y adónde vamos?

Stefan: es una sorpresa…

Quinn: nooo, dime anda!

_Stefan prefirió distraerla para no decirle a donde se dirigían..._

Stefan: amm alguna vez has venido a Nueva York?

Quinn: si, hace dos años con el Glee Club de mi escuela en Lima a concursar…

Stefan: así que cantas?

Quinn: si, bueno no, realmente la estrella era una chica llamada Rachel Berry, esa chica tenía más talento que todos los que estábamos en el Glee Club juntos…

Stefan: hablas de ella como si fuese una gran amiga…

Quinn: bueno si, se podría decir…

_Stefan se dio cuenta de la seriedad de Quinn y prefirió cambiar el tema_

Stefan: amm y cuéntame que haces en Nueva York , digo además de NYU, porque aun así falta un semestre para que te gradúes aunque ya te hayan aceptado…

Quinn: tuve algunos problemas en casa con mi madre y preferí salirme de casa pero ya no tenía a donde ir así que Elena me dijo que ella tenía un apartamento muy grande y que podía vivir ahí hasta encontrar algo aquí y ya tenía la carta de aceptación de Yale, de Columbia, de Harvard y de NYU, así que decidí irme a NYU, aunque sigo esperando si tal vez entro en Julliard…

Stefan: wow, entonces debes de ser un ratón de biblioteca…

Quinn: jajaja no, bueno tal vez si un poco…

Stefan: Bueno aquí estamos

_Quinn se detuvo al ver que caminaron desde Manhattan hasta Brooklyn y estaban frente a una pequeña cafetería._

Stefan: aquí vas a conocer el verdadero espíritu yankee

Quinn: ya veremos

_El par entro a la cafetería y se dirigieron a hacer sus pedidos con una chica no mayor que ellos, bueno, que Quinn; la chica era morena con el cabello rizado y los ojos verdes._

Stefan: hola Vanessa!

Vanessa: Salvatore! Como estas chico!

Stefan: muy bien, te quiero presentar a un amiga que viene de Ohio, ella es Quinn

_Vanessa le sonrió a la rubia y le ofreció su mano la cual Quinn tomo y estrecho amistosamente…_

Quinn: Mucho gusto…

Vanessa: yo soy Vanessa, y que hace una chica de Lima en una ciudad como Nueva York?

Quinn: pues vengo a estudiar, NYU…

Vanessa: en ese caso seremos compañeras

Stefan: bueno chicas me gustaría que siguieran conversando pero creo que hay clientes

Vanessa: tomen una mesa en un momento les tomo su orden chicos.

Quinn: gracias

_Stefan y Quinn se sentaron en una mesita cerca de la caja esperando a Vanessa para que les tome la orden._

Quinn: de donde se conocen?

Stefan: escuela, es la amiga del hermano de Serena…

Quinn: como sabes lo de Serena?

Stefan: amm, Elena me dijo que la conociste en el hospital y que te dijo que era amiga de la mejor amiga de su hermano

Quinn: wow…

Stefan: y bueno Damon y ella digamos que salieron un tiempo…

Quinn: enserio?, wow no se me figura del estilo de Damon

Stefan: y cuál es el tipo de Damon según tu?

Quinn: una chica salida de la mansión de Playboy por ejemplo….

Stefan: jajajaja enserio creerías si te digo que Damon y yo peleamos por Elena?

Quinn: sabía que estuvo contigo pero no sabía lo de Damon…

Stefan: a si? Y que mas sabes?

Quinn: lo que no le quiere decir a nadie, que tu también sabes…

Stefan: te dijo?

Quinn: nos conocemos desde el jardín de niños me cuenta todo…

Stefan: wow…

Quinn: estuvieron juntos más de un año y nunca te hablo de mí?

Stefan: no al contrario siempre hablaba de ti solo que no creí que te contara realmente todo

Quinn: pues sí, es mi confidente…

Stefan: así que ella si sabe el porqué estas aquí?

Quinn: tan obvias eran mis mentiras?

Stefan: pues te creo que tuviste un problema con tu mama pero lo demás…

Quinn: puedo confiar en ti?

Stefan: claro que si

_Quinn se dio cuenta que el chico realmente tenia interes en conocerla y que no habria problema en decirle la verdad..._

Quinn: pues bueno hace 3 meses tuve un accidente por estar mandando mensajes te texto y manejando, casi muero pero bueno sobreviví, pero estuve mucho tiempo en una silla de ruedas, en ese tiempo la única persona que me ayudo fue Rachel…

Stefan: tu compañera en el Glee Club…

Quinn: si, bueno en ese tiempo empecé a darme cuenta de muchas cosas, yo fui una perra con ella muchos años y ella siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome, así que cuando me empezó a ayudar después de mi accidente nos hicimos inseparables…

Stefan: que mas…

Quinn: un día me confesó que ella me quería como mas que una amiga, me dijo que estaba enamorada de mi desde hace tiempo y que ella veía que atrás de los insultos y las cosas que hacía para lastimar a los demás había una historia de una niña con miedo a su realidad

Stefan: y cual era tu realidad?

Quinn: que me gustaban las chicas…

Stefan: y porque tenias miedo, no hay nada de malo en ello…

Quinn: Stef, mi vida era muy difícil, bueno es, mi papa era el hombre más conservador que puede haber y mi mama solo hacia lo que le dijera aunque no estuviese de acuerdo, y cometí muchas estupideces por eso

Stefan: cómo?

Quinn: hace 2 años tuve una bebe…

Stefan: cómo?

Quinn: no creo que sea necesaria la explicación del como…

Stefan: me refiero a porque si te gustan las chicas…

Quinn: las chicas me gustan desde que tengo memoria solo que creí que era solo una etapa y que si lo ignoraba y conseguía al novio perfecto iba a hacer feliz a mi padre y vivir una vida feliz y normal, pero cada vez los sentimientos se hacían más fuertes y no sabía qué hacer así que tuve sexo para convencerme de que no me gustaban las chicas

Stefan: y te embarazaste…

Quinn: y lo peor es que del mejor amigo de mi novio…

Stefan: vaya chica cristiana…

Quinn: lo sé, y aun así las chicas me seguían gustando y en ese tiempo es cuando empecé a aceptarlo pero obviamente no se lo dije a nadie hasta que conocí a Harmony…

Stefan: Harmony?

Quinn: fue la primera con la que salí, ella me acepto y me dijo que ella me iba a ayudar con mi bebe, obviamente todo termino mal por mi miedo a decirlo y regrese a los chicos, creyendo que lo de las chicas solo era una tontería y que el sexo no me tenía que gustar…

Stefan: pero aun así las chicas te seguían gustando, y estabas embarazada…

Quinn: si, así que un día mi novio en esa entonces Finn decidió decirles a mis padres que estaba embarazada cantando una canción

Stefan: que ridículo jajaja

Quinn: si, bueno mis padre me corrieron de la casa y me fui a vivir con él y decidí dar en adopción a mi bebe para darle una vida mejor que la mía…

Stefan: que mas paso?

Quinn: se entero de que el bebe era de Puck, su amigo, me dejo y empezó a salir con Rachel, y ahí es cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de Rachel pero lo negué mucho tiempo y hasta tuve otro novio y después regrese con Finn, y luego Finn me dejo para estar con Rachel diciéndome que era una perra sin sentimientos solo preocupada por ser la Reina de la Promoción y ser popular…

Stefan: entonces no tenía idea de lo que en realidad estabas pasando…

Quinn: nadie tenía idea, ni siquiera Elena…

Stefan: entonces que paso con Rachel?

Quinn: Rachel se iba a casar con el idiota de Finn, pero el día de mi accidente fue el día de la boda así que Rachel dejo la boda por ir a verme…

Stefan: wow eso es… romántico...

Quinn: yo no lo vi como algo romántico, lo vi como algo que hace una amiga, pero pasó el tiempo y en un mes exacto me declara su amor y yo ya no tenía idea de qué hacer

Stefan: que hiciste?

Quinn: Le pedí tiempo para asimilar las cosas y ordenar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos, y para prepararme para ser honesta conmigo misma

Stefan: así que saliste del closet…

Quinn: no aun no, primero tenía que ver si lo que había con Rachel realmente era algo que iba a funcionar o solo era una obsesión, así que empezamos a salir hasta que nos vio alguien de la escuela…

Stefan: se arruino todo…

Quinn: si, y lo peor fue que Rachel lo negó todo, dijo que yo la obligue, que ella no sentía nada por mi…

Stefan: PERRA!

Quinn: mi mama se entero obviamente, y me dio dos opciones o me iba de la casa y no regresaba o me "curaba"

Stefan: le contaste a Elena y te dijo que vinieras con nosotros…

Quinn: si, esa es mi triste historia…

Stefan: gracias…

Quinn: porque?

Stefan: por tenerme la confianza de decírmelo

Quinn: oye si Elena estuvo contigo debe de ser porque eres un buen tipo, y a decir verdad me caes muy bien…

Stefan: pues aunque no me conozcas mucho aquí tienes a un amigo y bueno a otro confidente…

* * *

Bueno este fue el cuarto capítulo espero les haya gustado y sigan leyendo, no olviden dejar reviews por favor., y mañana subo el siguiente capitulo.


	5. Vanilla Twilight

Gracias por los reviews realmente me dan ganas de escribir más y ahora que regreso a la escuela no sé si pueda seguir subiendo capítulos todos los días pero hare todo lo posible.

Por cierto al final les escribí a quienes me han puesto review.

* * *

Chapter V: Vanilla Twilight

_Emily seguía en el hospital y había comenzado a platicar con Elena y Silver desde que se fueron Stefan y Quinn y Jeremy estaba durmiendo…_

Elena: entonces se conocieron hoy en la mañana…

Emily: si, abandone a mis amigas en casa del primo de una de elllas para hacerme la prueba de tóxicos…

Silver: de tóxicos?

Elena: anti-doping…, porque necesitas una prueba de anti-doping, por lo general te obligan a realizártela…

Emily: bueno hace unos meses estuve en el hospital y salió positiva…

Silver: también te drogas, wow parece la moda hoy en día….

Emily: me estuvieron drogando sin que yo me diera cuenta, y perdí una beca la cual estaba esperando por eso…

Elena: porque te iban a dar la beca?

Emily: natación, pero al estar consumiendo esteroides perdí mi posibilidad y ahora estoy aquí por otra beca por desempeño académico…

Elena: a dónde vas a entrar?

Emily: NYU…

Silver: a…. pues suerte, pero falta un semestre para las graduaciones…

Elena: vas a terminar aquí?

Emily: si, voy a entrar a Constance por NYU me dieron beca del 100%

Elena: entonces seremos compañeras…

Emily: eres de Constance?

Elena: si y también entrare al último semestre, y también Quinn…

Emily: enserio?

_Silver se dio cuenta de cómo le brillaron los ojos a Emily al decir que Quinn y ella iban a verse más pronto de lo que esperaba así que interrumpió la conversación _

Silver: amm Emily debería de ir a la habitación de mi tía tal vez ya despertó, y amm Elena dile a tu amiga Quinn que no se olvide de Adriana, hasta luego…

Emily: amm quien es Adriana?

Silver: preguntale a Quinn...

Emily: amm le puedes decir a Nate que yo me regreso a parte por favor?

Silver: claro, un placer conocerlas, adiós…

_Silver salió de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas…_

Elena: igual de linda que su prima…

Emily: ni que lo digas…

Elena: la conocerás…

Emily: disculpa…

Elena: en Constance, será tu compañera…

_Emily se empezó a reír de cómo Elena lo decía tan sarcásticamente_

Emily: si es igual que Silver seguramente se hará mi mejor amiga…

Elena: probablemente…, y bueno así que vienes a esta ciudad sola a estudiar?

Emily: si, y tu eres de aquí?

Elena: no, llegue hace 2 meses con mi hermano y 2 amigos…

Emily: que te hizo venir?

Elena: demasiados recuerdos, malas experiencias, la necesidad de cambiar de aires…

Emily: un corazón roto, pelea con tus padres?

Elena: no y no, mis padres murieron el año pasado en un accidente, y bueno llegue aquí con Stefan quien era en esa entonces mi novio así que…

Emily: Stefan?, el chico rubio que salió con Quinn?

Elena: si ese chico, hubo problemas y situaciones que no se podían solucionar así que decidí junto con mi hermano venir aquí…

Emily: entiendo perfectamente…

Elena: y tu, cuál es tu historia?

Emily: es muy larga…

_De repente la enfermera entra y se lleva la muestra de sangre de Emily…_

Enfermera: señorita Fields ya se puede retirar los resultados los podrá recoger mañana por la tarde…

_La enfermera salió sin decir más…_

Elena: no te vayas, yo te conté mi historia y no creo que tengas a donde ir así que…

_Emily recordó que las cosas no quedaron bien con sus amigas esa mañana y que realmente no tenía ningún lugar mejor para ir así que opto por quedarse con la morena…_

Emily: está bien, pero seguramente no creerás nada de lo que te cuente…

Elena: vamos no te hagas del rogar y cuéntame…

Emily: bueno, todos mis problemas empezaron cuando encontraron el cuerpo de una chica que era mi amiga desde hace tiempo, Alison, ese día a mí y a mis amigas nos comenzaron a llegar mensajes de texto de una tal "A", con cosas que solo Ali conocía, así que mis amigas y yo estábamos aterradas por lo que pudiera saber y a quien se lo pudiera decir, y pues mi secreto era mi sexualidad…

Elena: eres gay?

Emily: si lo soy…

Elena: eso explica el cómo te comías con la mirada a Quinn…

Emily: no… no estaba haciendo eso…

_Emily se sonrojo por el comentario de Elena_

Elena: no tiene nada de malo, digo Quinn es una chica muy guapa…

Emily: lo es…

Elena: y siempre ha sabido cómo llamar la atención sin esforzarse…

_Emily opto por ignorar el comentario de Elena y continuar contándole..._

Emily: bueno yo empecé a salir con Maya, una chica que se mudo a la casa de Ali el día que la encontraron y ella me ayudo a aceptarme tal y como soy, pero ya no podía seguir escondiéndome, así que les dije primero a mis amigas y después a mi papa, mi mama ya sabía porque "A" le envió una fotografía mía y de Maya y obviamente estaba furiosa, no me hablaba, no quería que viera a Maya, me trataba mal...

Elena: y Maya?

Emily: Maya siempre me apoyo, hasta que un día mi mama nos vio a mí y a Maya estudiando, entro a mi habitación y dijo que lo que estábamos haciendo iba a terminar mal así que Maya se fue y dejo su mochila, mi mama la abrió y encontró marihuana así que fue con los padres de Maya y les dijo y ellos la mandaron a un campamento para gente con adicciones…

Elena: se deshizo del problema…

Emily: mi mama creyó que Maya era el problema y que ella me había incitado a salir con ella, lo que mi mama no se daba cuenta es que si no hubiera sido Maya hubiera sido alguien más…

Elena: y que más paso?

Emily: me arregle con mi mama por un problema que hubo con una compañera de equipo, su papa fue a la escuela y dijo que me daban preferencia por mi sexualidad y que su hija merecía ser la líder en el equipo de natación, así que mi mama se entero por la mama de mi amiga Aria y me fue a defender y me pidió disculpas, después regreso Maya del campamento y volvimos a salir hasta que un día…

_A Emily se le empezaron a cortar las palabras y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos al recordar cosas que aun tenía presentes en su vida y le seguían haciendo estragos en su vida…_

Elena: si no quieres seguir…

Emily: no… no es eso… es… es difícil recordar cosas que pasaron hace tan poco tiempo…

Elena: entiendo…

_Elena se acerco a Emily y puso su mano en su hombro…_

Emily: de repente Maya desapareció, me mandaba correos y mensajes de repente diciéndome que se encontraba bien y que me extrañaba, pero el día que recibí el ultimo encontraron su cuerpo en el patio de su antigua casa…

Elena se quedo callada viendo como Emily derramaba lagrimas de tristeza y prefirió abrazarla para demostrarle a la desconocida su apoyo…

Elena: hey… tranquila… sé lo que duele perder a alguien que es tan importante y que significo tanto para ti…

Emily: si… solo que sigue doliendo sabes…

Elena: discúlpame por hacerte recordar…

Emily: no… necesitaba sacarlo, aunque tuviera que ser así, jaja

_Elena sonrió al intento de alivianar la tensión de Emily_

Elena: así que decidiste venir a Nueva York…

Emily: hace 2 meses me llego una carta de NYU diciendo que me estaban ofreciendo una muy buena beca y el último semestre igual con beca aquí en Nueva York por mis calificaciones durante los últimos 4 semestres y había pensado rechazarla e irme con Maya a UCLA pero sin Maya no tengo razón de ir a L.A. y siempre quise conocer Nueva York…

Elena: y donde te estás quedando por lo mientras?

Emily: el primo de mi amiga Aria tiene una mansión donde me estoy quedando pero cuando mis amigas se vayan de regreso a Rosewood supongo que buscare algún lugar barato donde quedarme…

Elena: mira qué te parece si te quedas conmigo?

Emily: me acabas de conocer…!

Elena: a Quinn le caes bien, y a mi también…

Emily: no me conoces, que tal que soy una psicópata asesina en serie?

Elena: lo dudo, como se llama el chico de la casa?

Emily: amm Nate Archibald…

Elena: no puede ser!

Emily: qué?

Elena: un chico alto, rubio, que parece salido de una revista de modelos?

Emily: emm Si, se conocen?

Elena: si desafortunadamente es amigo de Stefan…

Emily: desafortunadamente?

Elena: cuando lo conocí me empezó a coquetear y le seguí el juego hasta que me entere que era novio de Blair Waldorf…

Emily: amm Blair Waldorf?

Elena: la vas a conocer en Constance…, bueno, no fue tan malo después me entere que Blair lo estaba engañando con su mejor amigo Chuck Bass

Emily: enserio con su mejor amigo? Eso es caer bajo…

Elena: si y Stefan se hizo amigo de el porqué otro compañero de el, Dan Humphrey es el mejor amigo de Vanessa la ex de Damon…

Emily: amm quien es Damon?

Elena: el hermano de Stefan, entro a la habitación hace un rato, un chico no mu alto, cabello oscuro, ojos claros, muy atractivo…

Emily: ha ya, no te gusta verdad?

Elena: Es un idiota, para nada…

Emily: a bueno, entonces…

Elena: entonces como iba mucho a la casa Vanessa y luego iba con Dan un día Damon invito a todos los amigo de Vanessa y llegaron Nate, Serena, Blair, todos…

Emily: y te llevas con Vanessa pero no con sus amigas…

Elena: me llevaba bien con ellas hasta que Serena…

_Nate toco la puerta buscando a Emily pero…_

Nate: ELENA!

Elena: Nathaniel…

Nate: solo Chuck y Lily me dicen así…

Elena: los que te dicen Nate son tus amigos y yo no soy tu amiga…

Nate: hasta cuando vas a seguir enojada conmigo, vamos a pasar 6 meses más juntos, podrías al menos intentar perdonarme, solo quiero ser tu amigo...

Elena: no es el momento para tener esta conversación Nathaniel…

_Nate recordó el porqué había entrado a la habitación y se dirigió a Emily…_

Nate: amm me dijo Silver que no te regresas a casa conmigo…

Emily: amm no decidí salir a conocer Nueva York…

Nate: segura, las chicas deben de estar preocupadas por ti…

_Emily olvido que no le había regresado la llamada a ninguna y que apago su celular después de que Quinn le dio su número…_

Emily: amm les podrías decir que necesitaba estar sola y pensar las cosas por favor?

Nate: estás segura?

Elena: yo puedo llevarla a casa…

Nate: estás segura Emily?

Emily: si, tu tranquilo estaré bien…

Nate: está bien…, nos vemos al rato, y espero que realmente encuentres el momento para hablar sobre lo que paso, y también hables con Serena, no fue su culpa lo que paso…

Elena: adiós…

Nate: y espero que tu hermano se ponga bien...

Elena: gracias...

* * *

_Quinn y Stefan estaban en la cafetería y como su turno había terminado Vanessa estaba sentada con ellos acompañándolos en la conversación_

Vanessa: así que quieres ser fotógrafa, porque?

Quinn: siempre me ha atraído la fotografía solo que hasta ahora he pensado en ella como profesión…

Vanessa: todavía te falta un semestre para graduarte cierto?

Stefan: va a entrar a Constance…

Vanessa: enserio!, suerte con eso…

Quinn: tan mala es?

Vanessa: no, no es que sea mala, solo que la Reina Blair se sentirá un poco amenazada por tu belleza…

_Quinn se sonrojo por el comentario y Stefan tomo el comentario como su punto de partida…_

Stefan: amm chicas, voy a ir al hospital, pero Quinn porque no te quedas con Vanessa y al rato nos vemos en la casa…

Vanessa: yo no tengo problemas con acompañarte…

Stefan: tal vez hasta te puedes tomar un café y ver Damon…

Vanessa: o también puedo pagarle el taxi…

Stefan: es una broma V, tranquila jajaja

Quinn: veo que no soy la única que adora a Damon…

Vanessa: dicen que siempre los favoritos son los hermanos menores…

Quinn: en mi caso no fue así…

Stefan: bueno las veo en la casa…

_Stefan salió dejando a las chicas solas platicando…_

Vanessa: eres la menor?

Quinn: no, tengo un hermano más chico, soy la de en medio, pero mi hermana mayor siempre fue la favorita de mis papas…

Vanessa: bueno yo soy la más chica y se podría decir que soy quien ha tenido las cosas más fáciles…

Quinn: enserio?

Vanessa: bueno no es que hiciera lo que quisiera, solo que siempre he aceptado lo que me dan…

Quinn: por ejemplo?

Vanessa: educación en casa…

Quinn: yo que esperaba encontrarte por los pasillos de Constance…

Vanessa: no te preocupes en unos meses podríamos compartir piso en NYU…

Quinn: y tú qué quieres estudiar?

Vanessa: quiero estudiar cine…

Quinn: wow, así que en unos años me podrías contratar para hacer toda la fotografía en una de tus películas…

Vanessa: por supuesto, serás mi primera opción…

Quinn: jaja…

Vanessa: y bueno tú eres la famosa Quinn de la que Elena platicaba tanto…

Quinn: espero cosas buenas…

Vanessa: definitivamente buenas…

Quinn: espera, conoces a Serena, es una chica rubia, alta de ojos claros con un lunar debajo del ojo…

Vanessa: si, es la ex de mi mejor amigo, Dan…

Quinn: oye tú sabes que ocurrió con ella y con Elena?

Vanessa: err… eso se lo debes de preguntar a Elena, no es algo que me corresponda…

Quinn: tienes razón, perdón por preguntar…

Vanessa: oye, se hace tarde, que te parece si salimos a dar un paseo…

Quinn: me parece una gran idea…

_Las chicas salieron de la cafetería y se encaminaron a donde el destino las llevara…_

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo V, y como podrán ver adoro realmente a Vanessa, y como en la vida real Dianna y Jessica son amigas se me ocurrió que fueran amigas aquí, y también ya les dije la historia de Emily y así continuare la historia, espero sus reviews y que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Nayanna: gracias por tus comentarios en cada capítulo y realmente me da gusto que te guste le historia y viendo Vampire Diaries siempre he pensado que Stefan es un tipo de muy buenos sentimientos y siempre buscando el bien para los demás.

Lobray: gracias también por tus comentarios en cada capítulo me da gusto que te guste la historia y seguiré escribiendo siguiendo mis instintos, en realidad la idea la tenia de hace tiempo solo que no me atrevía a escribirlo y publicarlo.

HannaBanana: al hacer la revisión del capítulo y leer esa parte me imagine a Stefan decirlo y también me dio mucha risa y estuve a punto de borrarlo pero me pareció que Stefan también debe de tener su lado malo y al escuchar como Quinn sufrió por Rachel su instinto fue decirlo, gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas leyendo y comentando.

Y a los demás les agradezco también el que lean la historia me da gusto que sea de su agrado e intentare mantener el ritmo, también algunas de las cosas en la historia son cosas que me han pasado y algunos personajes los estoy volviendo como amigos y amigas mías, pero intentare como lo dije antes mantener la esencia de todos.


	6. I'm Still Standing

Aquí el capitulo 6, espero el pasado les haya gustado y gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo por favor.

* * *

Chapter VI: I'm Still Standing.

_Quinn y Vanessa habían caminado por las calles cuando el cielo comenzó a perder la luz que el sol proporcionaba así que decidieron encaminarse al apartamento de los hermanos Salvatore…_

Quinn: siempre has vivido aquí?

Vanessa: no, viví en Vermont hasta hace casi un año que regrese a vivir con mi hermana Ruby y mis papas siguen allá…

Quinn: solo tú y tu hermana?

Vanessa: si, aunque a veces estamos un poco apretadas con la renta nos va bien…

Quinn: y no preferirías estudiar en la escuela…

Vanessa: si lo he pensado pero no se…

Quinn: no me molestaría tenerte como compañera en Constance…

Vanessa: a ti no, pero se me ocurren unas personas que seguramente no amarían la idea…

Quinn: que se jodan…

_Vanessa se empezó a reír de la reacción de Quinn_

Vanessa: wow! Esas son palabras fuertes para una chica como tú!

Quinn: hay mucho que no conoces de mí…

Vanessa: a si? Como qué?

Quinn: como mmm, mi color favorito es el verde…

Vanessa: como tus ojos…

Quinn: más bien como los tuyos que son hermosos, bueno, tú dime algo que no sepa de ti…

_Vanessa se quedo pensando en algo que decirle a Quinn cuando se le ocurrió…_

Vanessa: no puedes decirle a nadie…

Quinn: lo prometo…

Vanessa: me gusta Stefan…

Quinn: me lo imagine…

Vanessa: tan obvia soy?

Quinn: si, demasiado…

Vanessa: bueno dime algo...

_Quinn pensó si decirle a Vanessa y se dio cuenta que ya no tenia razón para seguir escondiéndose..._

Quinn: soy gay…

Vanessa: me lo imagine…

Quinn: que! Porque?

Vanessa: porque me di cuenta de cómo me miraste al entrar a la cafetería…

_Quinn se sonrojo y no supo como contestar…_

Quinn: amm no… no fue mi intención incomodarte, disculpa…

Vanessa: jajaja tranquila, no me incomodo, al contrario me subió el autoestima…

Quinn: me alegra el haber contribuido en tu superación personal…

_Vanessa unió su brazo con el de Quinn mientras caminaban…_

Vanessa: como una chica como tú decidió dejar a los chicos e irse a jugar en el equipo de las chicas?

Quinn: no fue una decisión, fue algo que siempre estuvo presente en mi vida, solo que tarde en aceptarlo mucho tiempo…

Vanessa: que mal… y porque viniste a Nueva York, que hay de interesante?

Quinn: un lugar donde vivir, una universidad, menos malas experiencias…

Vanessa: y porque?

Quinn: pues todo termino muy mal en Lima y mi mejor opción era salir de allá y buscar una nueva vida aquí…

Vanessa: y que paso, que fue determinante en tu decisión?

Quinn: me sacaron del closet, a mi mama no le pareció y me pidió que me fuera de la casa, así de fácil…

Vanessa: y te arrepientes?

Quinn: si, pero me arrepiento de haber tardado tanto en hacerlo…

Vanessa: a mí también me da tristeza que hayas tardado…

Quinn: a si… y porque?

Vanessa: porque tal vez así te hubiera conocido antes, y pues ya sabes….

_Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Vanessa y le sorprendió…_

Quinn: pero me acabas de decir que te gusta Stefan…

Vanessa: el que me guste no quiere decir que no me gusten las chicas…

Quinn: wow, eso no me lo esperaba...

Vanessa: amm te pido discreción acerca de esto…

Quinn: nadie más sabe?

Vanessa: amm si, pero es algo muy personal...

Quinn: amm y porque me lo cuentas?

Vanessa: escuche lo que le dijiste a Stefan de que una chica te rompió el corazón en Lima, te lo digo para que te des cuenta que es solo una chica entre millones que seguramente están a tus pies…

Quinn: lo dudo…

Vanessa: no digas tonterías, eres el sueño de cualquier chico y chica…

Quinn: gracias pero enserio no lo creo…

Vanessa: no sé quién te hizo sentir que no eras bella pero realmente eres la chica más hermosa que conozco y no solo por fuera…

_Quinn se detuvo al recordar a la primera persona que le dijo esa misma oración y como gracias a esta se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Rachel Berry superaban la amistad…_

Vanessa: que pasa?

Quinn: nada, solo que… alguien más me dijo eso…

Vanessa: entonces porque no lo crees…?

Quinn: porque fue la misma persona que me rompió el corazón…

* * *

_Elena y Emily decidieron salir a caminar y dejar esa habitación que compartían hasta hace un rato Jeremy y Emily…._

Elena: y nunca te has enamorado de alguna de tus amigas?

Emily: jajaja y porque la pregunta?

Elena: curiosidad…

Emily: pues sí, de hecho si, Ali, la que encontraron…

Elena: y como era?

Emily: pues bastante guapa, tenía el cabello largo y rubio, era hermoso, y los ojos mas azules que he visto en mi vida, parecía que al verlos te podías ahogar en el mar…

Elena: vaya que te gustaba…

Emily: más que eso, fue la primera que me hizo sentir querida, importante, pero me di cuenta en realidad solo jugaba conmigo

Elena: enserio?, que te hizo

Emily: siempre me decía que me amaba, que yo era su favorita de las cuatro, a veces en los vestidores me pedía que le abrochara el sujetador…

Elena: wow, se aprovechaba de que sabía que te gustaba…

Emily: totalmente, ella nunca se intereso por mí, por eso me dolió mas…

Elena: y Maya…

Emily: Maya era lo opuesto a Ali, era alguien que siempre se intereso en mi bien, me ayudo a aceptar lo que era y que estaba bien ser quien era y si a los demás no les gustaba era su problema, no el mío, ella me quería y yo la quería…

Elena: y… amm… paso algo entre tú y Maya…

Emily: jajaja sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?

Elena: en ese caso todavía me quedan 6 vidas, anda te prometo no decir nada…

Emily pensó si era buena idea confiar en Elena más de lo que ya había confiado pero recordó que si ahora iba a vivir en esa ciudad donde no conocía a nadie no le vendría mal tener una nueva amiga…

Emily: no paso nada, las dos nos estábamos dado tiempo para…. Eso

Elena: enserio nada de nada?Y nunca lo intentaron?

Emily: si pero cuando nos dábamos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando nos deteníamos, las dos queríamos que fuera especial y no solo por hacerlo sabes…

Elena: y si es más fácil salir con una chica…?

Emily: depende de que punto lo quieras ver, una chica entiende mas tus cambios de ánimo, tus problemas, tus sentimientos, sabe cuando quieres algo, pero los demás nunca lo verán bien , siempre será un pecado, etcétera

Elena: en realidad a la sociedad nunca le va a gustar lo que hagas…

Emily: en eso tienes razón…

Elena: vas a ir a casa de Nate?

Emily: tengo que, además mis amigas deben de estar preocupadas no les he devuelto las llamadas…

Elena: si quieres vamos, estoy cansada de este hospital, además me urge ir a casa y darme una ducha…

Emily: pues vamos…

* * *

_Quinn y Vanessa ya se encontraban en la casa del los hermanos Salvatore y Vanessa le estaba ayudando a Quinn a desempacar las pocas cosas que había traidor porque en una semana le iban a llegar todas sus demás cosas…_

Vanessa: son muy pocas cosas no?

Quinn: lo demás me llega por paquetería…

Vanessa: a claro…

Quinn: que mas tengo que saber de Constance, por lo que veo tu sabes bien como es el ambiente...

Vanessa: tu primer día será un caos, todos te verán como bicho raro…

Quinn: nada que no haya vivido antes…

Vanessa: tú si estoy segura que eras la chica popular, presidente del consejo estudiantil la que salía con el mariscal del equipo de futbol, amiga de todos, cuadro de honor…

Quinn: casi, mi amiga Brittany es la presidenta, y de hecho si salí con el mariscal, Finn Hudson hasta que se entero de que estaba embarazada de su mejor amigo Puck….

Vanessa: tienes un bebe?

Quinn: no, la di en adopción en cuanto nació…

Vanessa: y eso fue…

Quinn: hace 2 años, acababa de cumplir 16…

Vanessa: que difícil, y como reaccionaron tus padre?

Quinn: fue horrible, cuando les dije pusieron el cronometro del microondas y me dieron 30 minutos para empacar e irme de la casa…

Vanessa: tus padres son unos idiotas…, y que hiciste?

Quinn: me fui con Finn, hasta que se entero que el bebe no era suyo, después me fui con Puck, pero fue peor, su mama me odiaba así que Mercedes me ofreció quedarme con ella y su familia y acepte, hasta las regionales de mi Glee Club que me mama me pidió regresar a casa y justo en ese momento inicie labor de parto y acepte regresar…

Vanessa: y te volvió a correr cuando saliste del closet…

Quinn: no salí, me sacaron y me aventaron al salir, si hubiese sido por mi seguiría dentro…

Vanessa: fue la chica… Rachel?

Quinn: no, fue un idiota de mi escuela que tiene un sitio en internet se llama Jacob Ben Israel, supongo que me vio a mí y a Rachel en el parque donde íbamos frecuentemente…

Vanessa: tenían su lugar secreto…

Quinn: no, era más como un parque al que nadie iba y solíamos ir a platicar y la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando tuvimos nuestro primer beso así que Jacob subió la fotografía a la pagina y todo el mundo la vio y unas amigas de mi mama le dijeron y me dijo que estaba avergonzada de ser mi madre y que si mi propósito en la vida era arruinar todos sus sueños para mi…

Vanessa: los padres no se dan cuenta que sus sueños para nosotros no son nuestros sueños y que ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que tú estás viviendo…

Quinn: créeme si pudiera tener un novio, y ser la chica cristiana que era antes lo haría, el problema es que esa no soy yo, esta que está aquí soy yo, y así soy feliz…

Vanessa: segura que eres feliz?

Quinn: tal vez aun no, pero sé que con tiempo y con ayuda de la gente que realmente me quiere será posible estar feliz y bien conmigo misma…

Vanessa: a partir de hoy eres mi nueva heroína!

Quinn: jaja porque?

Vanessa: lo que dijiste, todo, haz estado en la cima, y en el fondo y aun así aquí estas sonriendo hacia el futuro, sabiendo que las cosas son difíciles y una mierda pero que se puede llegar a ser feliz y estar bien siendo tu misma…

Quinn: gracias!

_Vanessa solo sonrió al darse cuenta que la chica que hace menos de un día era una total desconocida era la persona más fuerte y valiente que había conocido y se dio cuenta que las personas sufren por cosas sin valor cuando se puede ser feliz…_

Aquí termina el capitulo, y bueno la ultima platica de Quinn y Vanessa es algo que yo platique con una gran amiga que es una persona realmente hermosa y gracias a personas como esas que ven lo mejor de las personas el mundo es un lugar mejor para vivir.


	7. It Ain't Over Till It's Over

Gracias por los review, se que lo digo mucho pero enserio que lo agradezco, y bueno sin más que decir este es el sig.

* * *

Capitulo VI: It Ain't Over Till It's Over

_Emily y Elena estaban paradas afuera de la mansión Archibald…_

Elena: no piensas tocar?

Emily: si, solo que…. Bueno…

_Emily se acerco a la puerta y toco en cuanto Marc abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que todas sus amigas estaban sentadas en la sala de estar esperándola…_

Aria: dónde estabas!, si no hubiera sido por Nate seguiríamos preocupadas por ti!

Hanna: no vuelvas a hacer eso, tu madre llamo mil veces diciendo que tenías el celular apagado!

Spencer: estas en un lugar que no conocer y te desapareces todo el día! Que te paso Emily!

Emily: tranquilas, acompañe a Nate y decidí quedarme en el hospital…

Hanna: te quedaste sola en un hospital?

Emily: amm no exactamente…

_Emily volteo hacia donde estaba Elena y Elena se acerco…_

Elena: hola! Soy Elena Gilbert y estuve con Emily todo el día así que no tienen porque preocuparse…

Spencer: aaaah! Mucho gusto yo soy Spencer Hastings, ellas son Hanna Marin y Aria Montgomery…

_Emily se dio cuenta de que Spencer estaba creyendo que ella y Elena tenían algo así que decidió corregir las cosas…_

Emily: Elena estaba cuidando a su hermano en el hospital y platicamos nada más…

Aria: nadie está pensando otra cosa Em…

Spencer: Emily recuerda que explicación no pedida culpabilidad aceptada…

Emily: no, ella es amiga de Nate, tu primo Aria…

Aria: enserio, conocer a Nate?

Elena: conocido si, amiga…

_Elena no vio cuando Nate entro a la sala y la interrumpió..._

Nate: éramos muy buenos amigos…

Elena: hasta que decidiste decir cosas que no te correspondía decir…

Nate: no sabía que Serena no sabía…

Elena: aun así no tenias porque decirles nada…

_Las chicas se dieron cuenta de la inminente pelea y decidieron retirarse y dejar al par arreglar sus diferencias…._

Hanna: amm chicas recuerdan que dejamos arriba eso que estabas haciendo Spencer?

Spencer: qué?.. Oh ya si eso… vámonos chicas

Elena antes de que se fueran detuvo a Emily…

Elena: entonces nos hablamos para ver lo que te dije?

Emily: si, gracias por todo, espero que Jeremy se ponga bien y… podrías saludar a Quinn de mi parte y decirle que le agradezco el que me haya acompañado?

Elena: solo eso?

Emily: si solo eso, amm y que espero su llamada…

Elena: estoy segura que ella espera la tuya…

_Las chicas subieron dejando a Nate y a Elena solos…_

Elena: mira, sé que no es tu culpa ni la de Serena, pero no estuvo bien que le dijeras y no estuvo bien que Serena haya dicho lo que dijo en la asamblea…

Nate: Serena no creyó que alguien más fuera a escuchar, y si tienes que enojarte con alguien es conmigo no con Serena…

Elena: sabes lo difícil que es mantener un secreto así?

Nate: no lo sé, pero me imagino que debe de ser difícil y enserio lamento mucho que lo haya hecho público.

Elena: lo dijo en una asamblea Nate, obviamente todos se iban a enterar, ahora le tengo que decir a Jeremy a quien no le quería decir…

Nate: seamos honestos en unos meses será imposible ocultarlo…

Elena: aun así no será fácil perdonarte…

Nate: quiero ser parte de esto Elena, merezco ser parte de su vida…

Elena: perdiste ese derecho cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de Blair y que lo que paso entre tú y yo fue solo una noche…

Nate: no quería decir eso…

Elena: pero lo dijiste, así que perdóname pero yo decidiré por este bebe que yo estoy cargando, y además te recuerdo que yo nunca te mentí ni te engañe, en cuanto me sentí atraída por ti hable con sinceridad con Stefan y lo entendió y tu nunca me dijiste de Blair , me tuve que enterar por Vanessa…

Nate: siento mucho que te hayas enterado de ese modo…

Elena: hoy lo sientes pero ese día preferiste irte con ella y dejarme sola, ahora que ella está con Chuck ya quieres estar conmigo… las cosas no funcionan así Nate, no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie…

Nate: que mas quieres que haga ya te pedí disculpas, ya no estoy con Blair, eres la única chica que quiero…

Elena: debiste de haberlo pensado antes, al igual que Serena debió de haber pensado antes abrir la boca y decirle a todo el mundo que estoy embarazada…

_Elena tomo su bolso y estaba a punto de salir cuando Nate la tomo del brazo…_

Nate: no voy a rendirme tan fácil, voy a luchar por ti…

Elena: suerte con eso…

_Elena salió y se dirigió a la su apartamento donde ya estaban Stefan, Damon, Vanessa y Quinn esperándola…_

* * *

_Quinn estaba sentada junto a Stefan y Vanessa los tres riéndose de las historias que estaba contando Damon de las veces que salió con Vanessa_

Damon: así que nos quedamos en ese elevador junto con varios de sus amigos, eran amm el que siempre esta solo…

Vanessa: Dan

Damon: la rubia sexy…

Vanessa: Serena…

Damon: el que se siente magnate…

Vanessa: Chuck…

Damon: la Paris Hilton región 4…

Vanessa: Blair…

Damon: lo que sea, había puro niño bonito que creía que se iba a morir en el elevador…

Quinn: y que hicieron?

Vanessa: estuvimos una hora esperando que nos abrieran hasta que por fin funciono y todos actuaron como si nos acabaran de salvar del Titanic

Quinn: qué horror!

Stefan: y luego la ves que fue la fiesta de Vanessa , Blair y Chuck estaban a punto de hacerlo en la sala y los encontramos jajaja

_De repente la puerta se abrió y entro Elena con los ojos llorosos._

Quinn: que paso?

Elena: nada…

Vanessa: Elena, que paso?

Elena: vi a Nate…

_Quinn y Vanessa corrieron a abrazar a su amiga pues ambas sabían lo que Nate seguía significando para ella y por lo mismo como Elena se tenía que alejar de él, mientras que los chicos Salvatore se retiraron dejando a las tres chicas solas…_

Quinn: cuéntanos que paso

_Elena se sentó en el sofá y las chicas se sentaron una de cada lado y tomaron sus manos y la abrazaron…_

Elena: acompañe a Emily a su casa y resulta que se está quedando con Nate porque es primo de una de las chicas con las que vino Emily…

Quinn: aham…

Elena: así que vi a Nate y me pidió que habláramos y me dijo que quería arreglar todo, que se equivoco, que lo perdonara, que no era culpa de Serena el que se haya enterado todo el mundo que estoy embarazada…

Quinn: estas embarazada de Nate?

Elena: si, de quien creías?

Quinn: de Stefan…

Elena: bueno, ese fue el problema que hubo con Serena, que en una asamblea en la escuela se le ocurrió comentarle a Blair que yo no podía ir a Paris porque era peligroso para el bebe, escuche y le pregunte que porque había dicho eso y me dijo que Nate le conto y que creía que no era un secreto…

Vanessa: el idiota de Nate le dijo a todos que Elena estaba embarazada pero nunca dijo que era suyo así que todos creímos que era de Stefan, o que era mentira pero como nunca lo negó con Serena asumimos que era verdad…

Elena: hable con Serena y dijo que ella no tenía la culpa de que Nate lo estuviera divulgando por toda la escuela…pero bueno, todos en la escuela me empezaron a ver y a tratar como bicho raro y cuando dije que era Nate…

Vanessa: Blair la empezó a molestar y a tratar mal, e hizo que todos en la escuela la trataran mal, así que un día que yo estaba en la cafetería entraron Chuck y Blair y empezaron a hablar de que estaban juntos etcétera

Elena: así que Vanessa puso una cámara escondida en el mostrador y después vimos la cinta y decidimos chantajear a Blair de decirle a Nate si seguía molestándome…

Quinn: funciono?

Vanessa: si, hasta que un día le preste mi cámara a Dan para que hiciera un trabajo y resulta que deje la cinta y además estaban trabajando juntos el, Nate y Chuck así que revisaron si la cinta era nueva y vieron lo que grabe…

Elena: al otro día en la escuela Nate llego con Blair y la dejo y le dijo que el bebe que estaba esperando era suyo…

Quinn: wow…

Vanessa: si, wow…

Elena: aun así yo ya no hablaba con Nate, pero cuando se entero de lo de Blair me empezó a buscar pero yo no lo quería ver no hablar con el…

Quinn: y que paso con la cinta?

Vanessa: Dan no les dijo que la cámara era mía así que no saben quien lo grabo…

Quinn: me fui de Lima porque era un asco y me doy cuenta que aquí también…

Vanessa: eso es en todos lados cariño, no solo en Lima o en Nueva York…

Elena: Vanessa, por favor entra a Constance, no quiero estar sola…

Quinn: y yo que estoy pintada en la pared!

Vanessa: debo de hablar con mi hermana, si está dispuesta a ayudarme a pagarla claro que si…

Quinn: sería bueno verte todos los días…

Elena: bueno basta de sufrir, ustedes dos como se conocieron?

Quinn: Stefan me llevo a su cafetería…

Elena: me lo imagine, y que estaban haciendo?

Vanessa: lo mismo de siempre platicar, ya sabes…

Elena: me da gusto que las dos estén aquí…

* * *

_Por lo tanto Emily estaba siendo acosada en su habitación por preguntas de sus amigas…_

Aria: entonces donde estuviste todo el día?

Emily: ya les dije que salí a pensar…

Hanna: y quien era esa chica que te trajo?

Spencer: es muy guapa!

Emily: y también es hetero, y una persona que me acompaño…

Hanna: que mal, necesitas buscar a alguien con quien entretenerte…

Emily: tal vez haya alguien…

Hanna, Spencer, Aria: que!

Emily: la conocí en el hospital, es amiga de Elena, y llego ayer de Ohio…

Hanna: como se llama?

Emily: Quinn…

Spencer: y que tiene de especial esta chica!

Emily: no se solo es algo que me gusta de ella pero no sé que es…

Aria: te dio su número?

Emily: sip…

Hanna: qué esperas! Háblale!

Emily: y que le digo?

Spencer: no sé lo que sea, solo háblale!

_Emily tomo su celular y busco en su registro el numero de Quinn y lo marco y puso el altavoz, mientras Quinn estaba hablándole a Elena acerca del Glee Club comenzó a sonar su celular…._

* * *

_Quinn vio Emily F. en la pantalla y de inmediato se le marco una sonrisa en la cara…_

Elena: quién es?

Quinn: Emily…

Vanessa: Emily?

Elena: una chica que ligo en el hospital, contesta!

_Quinn contesto y se para de donde estaba y comenzó a caminar…_

_(Al teléfono)_

Quinn: amm hola…

Emily: amm hola Quinn…

Quinn: disculpa el haberme ido así del hospital pero no podía rechazar la oferta de Stefan…

Emily: no te preocupes, amm y… que haces?

Quinn: nada, estoy con Elena y otra chica que conocí cuando salí con Stefan…

Emily: aaah…

Quinn: es una amiga de Elena, Vanessa…

Emily: está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada…

Quinn: y tú, que haces?

Emily: amm, nada hablo contigo, mis amigas están aquí…

Quinn: que bien…

Emily: entonces quería ver si nos podíamos ver…

Quinn: claro, cuando?

Emily: mañana harás algo?

Quinn: que tienes pensado?

Emily: amm no se tal vez salir a conocer…

Quinn: si quieres te puedo mostrar NYU…

Emily: y Constance…

Quinn: Constance?

Emily: si, vamos a ser compañeras…

_Quinn empezó a sonreír y Vanessa y Elena se estaban burlando de ella…_

Quinn: me da mucho gusto!

Emily: a mí también, amm entonces nos vemos mañana?

Quinn: claro, amm donde?

Emily: si quieres yo voy a tu casa solo que no sé donde esta…

Quinn: noo! Mejor yo voy a la tuya, Elena sabe dónde vives…

Emily: está bien nos vemos mañana…

Quinn: adiós Em…

Emily: adiós Quinn…

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo, parece que Emily y Quinn van a tener una cita a un día de conocerse, y por fin dijo Elena su problema con Serena y con Nate…

Bueno les agradezco que me lean y espero actualizar el miércoles


	8. The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face

Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo y gracias por las reviews.

* * *

_Chapter VII: The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_

_Emiy se había levantado temprano, aunque en realidad no pudo dormir mucho pensando en ver otra vez a Quinn, Emily no se sentía así desde que conoció a Maya, y sabía que ahora las cosas eran diferentes, sin tener que preocuparse por "A"…_

_Emily bajo a la cocina y tomo una manzana, justo cuando Aria entró…_

Aria: Buenos días…

Emily: Buenos días…

Aria: me vas a decir que paso ayer?

Emily: a que te refieres?

Aria: estabas llorando con Hanna…

Emily: a eso…

Aria: pensé que confiabas en mí…

Emily: confío en ti…

Aria: demuéstramelo, no te voy a juzgar…

Emily: está bien, te voy a decir, es que…

Aria: qué?

Emily: ya no voy a regresar a Rosewood, me dieron beca aquí y planeo aceptarla…

Aria: pero todavía falta un semestre para graduarnos Em…

Emily: ya lo sé pero me graduare aquí, perdón por no decirte antes, pero no sabía cómo decirlo y ayer Hanna me pregunto y necesitaba decirlo ya sé que debí de haberle dicho a todas al mismo tiempo pero…

Aria: tranquila Em, se lo que estás viviendo, te recuerdo que yo me fui a Islandia para dejar atrás muchas cosas…

Emily: entonces no estás enojada?

Aria: enojada no, triste sí, pero si crees que es lo mejor para ti, te deseo lo mejor , aunque te voy a extrañar muchísimo…

_Aria y Emily se abrazaron en cuanto escucharon el timbre de la gran mansión…_

_Marc abrió la puerta encontrándose con una joven rubia de cabello corto y ojos avellana cautivantes, vistiendo unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa amarilla y una chamarra de cuero junto con unos tenis converse blancos…_

Quinn: amm hola, busco a Emily…

Marc: de parte de quien?

Quinn: Quinn Fabray…

Marc: pase, en un momento viene…

Quinn: gracias…

_Quinn se sentó en uno de los largos sillones que se encontraban en la sala de la mansión…_

_Marc fue a donde se encontraban Emily y Aria…_

Marc: señorita Emily, la busca una joven llamada Quinn Fabray…

Emily: gracias Marc

_Marc salió y dejo solas a Aria y a Emily…._

Aria: Quinn Fabray?

Emily: es una conocida, tranquila…

Aria: la puedo conocer?

Emily: amm si, vamos…

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Quinn, en cuanto llegaron Quinn se levanto y sonrió a las dos…

Quinn: amm hola…

Emily: hola, amm ella es Aria…

_Quinn le extendió su mano a Aria y Aria la tomo y le sonrió…_

Quinn: mucho gusto…

Aria: el gusto es mío…

Emily: amm voy por una chaqueta y nos vamos si?

Quinn: si claro, no hay prisa, amm gustas venir?

Aria: a no gracias por la invitación pero no quiero ser mal tercio…

_Emily y Quinn comenzaron a sonrojarse sin saber como contestar…_

_Emily bajo y se despidió de las chicas y salió junto con Quinn…_

Emily: nunca había venido a Nueva York…

Quinn: yo sí, una vez a un concurso…

Emily: de que?

Quinn: de mi Glee Club, cantábamos y bailamos y aquí fueron las nacionales de hace un año…

Emily: así que cantas y bailas?

Quinn: bailar si, bailo desde los 3 años…

Emily: enserio?

Quinn: si es una gran pasión, pero lo he dejado a un lado…

Emily: que mal, estoy segura que eras muy buena…

Quinn: aun no me has visto…

Emily: es un presentimiento…

_Las chicas caminaron hasta que llegaron a la estación del metro para llegar a la universidad…_

Emily olvido su cartera en casa pero le daba pena decirle a Quinn…

Emily: amm cuanto es del boleto del metro?

Quinn: nada, yo invito…

Emily: no enserio cuanto es?

Quinn: enserio nada…

Emily: gracias…

Quinn: no hay de que…

Las chicas llegaron a la gran universidad y pidieron permiso para pasear por el campus y conocer los dormitorios….

Emily: no hay universidades así en Rosewood…

Quinn: ni en Ohio…

_Las chicas estuvieron mucho tiempo hasta la hora de la comida…_

Quinn: tienes hambre?

Emily: un poco…

Quinn: amm vamos a comer algo?

Emily: amm no lo sé, no tengo mucho dinero…

Quinn: yo invito, anda, además así podemos conversar un poco…

Emily: no quiero que me invites todo…

Quinn: anda a la próxima pagas tú…

Emily pensó en negarse pero como decirle que no a esa sonrisa y a esos ojos que la miraban…

Emily: alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que no?

Quinn: amm no jajaja

Emily: que mal…

Quinn: las personas no se resisten a mí…

_Quinn lo dijo totalmente en broma pero de algún modo Emily estaba segura que era verdad, como alguien se iba a resistir a alguien con una personalidad tan encantadora…_

_Las chicas llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento donde parecía que hacían pizzas, decidieron sentarse en un mesa alejada y empezaron a conversar…_

Emily: y bueno que te trae a Nueva York?

Quinn: una beca, problemas familiares irreconciliables, necesidad de cambiar de aires, y a ti?

Emily: demasiado recuerdos malos…

Quinn: que tan malos?

Emily: mucho, y no crees que vas a extrañar tu casa?

Quinn: no, las cosas terminaron haciéndome odiar todo en Lima…

Emily: me quieres contar que paso?

Quinn: mmmm…, si tú me cuentas…

Emily: está bien, pero tu primero…

_Quinn tomo un sorbo de la soda que estaba contando y le empezó a contar toda su historia de Quinn al igual que Emily a Quinn y así pasaron las horas…_

_Tres horas después…_

Quinn: amm quieres caminar?

Emily: claro…

_Las chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la ciudad en la cual el clima era un poco frio, por eso mismo Emily metió sus manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta…_

Quinn: crees que si Maya estuviera aquí, tu hubieras venido?

Emily: Maya quería ir a UCLA, y yo aplique para esa universidad, pero después del que la encontraron no le vi razón a ir a L.A. así que yo creo que no, no estaría aquí, y tu, si tu mama no se hubiera enterado estarías aquí?

Quinn: seguramente no, o tal vez sí, pero visitando a Elena…

Emily: crees en el destino?

Quinn: antes no, pero he empezado a creer en lo que no creía , así que …. Si, si creo en el…

Emily: es que pienso que las cosas pasas siempre de un modo y al final ocurren así porque no podrían haber sido de otro modo…

Quinn: cómo?

Emily: me refiero a si tu no hubieras ido al hospital por Jeremy, y yo no hubiera ido con Nate, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y tal vez tu y yo estamos destinadas a algo…

Quinn: nunca lo había pensado de ese modo, pero tienes razón…

_Las chicas caminaron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño local de libros viejos donde Quinn decidió parar…_

Emily: quieres entrar?

Quinn: segura, a la mayoría de la gente le aburren estas tiendas…

Emily: a mí me parece fascinante que te agrade todo esto…

_Las chicas entraron y comenzaron a ver libros en cuanto Quinn encontró la primera edición de su libro preferido le comenzaron a brillar los ojos…_

Quinn: disculpe señor, cuánto cuesta la primera edición de "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas"?

Vendedor: 25 dólares señorita….

_Quinn comenzó buscar en su bolso y solo tenía 10 dólares…_

Quinn: tiene más copias?

Vendedor: no, ese libro es pieza única por eso su precio…

_Quinn dejo el libro en el estante donde se encontraba esperando que cuando tuviera el dinero pudiera regresar por el y siguiera ahí…_

_Emily y Quinn salieron de la tienda y siguieron caminando…_

Emily: Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

Quinn: es mi libro favorito desde niña…

Emily: enserio?

Quinn: si, me encanta la historia y al leerlo puedes imaginar tantas cosas…

Emily: que lindo…

Quinn: qué?

Emily: tienes 18 años, pero tienes la inocencia de una pequeña de 5, eso es encantador…

Quinn se sonrojo y sutilmente tomo la mano de Emily mientras seguían caminando hacia la casa de Quinn…

Quinn: tienes hora de llegada?

Emily: no, por?

Quinn: te gustaría quedarte a dormir, me refiero no conmigo… bueno si conmigo, pero no en mi cama si no en el cuarto de invitados…

Emily: tranquila jajaja, y si, no veo el problema de quedarme contigo…

_Quinn sonrió y camino cada vez más cerca de la chica morena…_

* * *

Este es un capitulo cortito pero es que no me dio tiempo de hacerlo mas largo, y bueno este fue totalmente Quinn y Emily y por fin se están conociendo , esperemos que todo siga lindo , y bueno espero que la sig actualización sea el viernes.


	9. Angels

Hola aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 y es la continuación de la cita de Quinn y Emily, además de un adelanto en el tiempo, gracias por las reviews.

* * *

Chapter IX: Angels

Quinn y Emily entraron a la casa que estaba vacía…

Quinn: amm… quieres ver una película?

Emily: claro…

Quinn: en ese mueble de allá están la de Elena, pero en mi cuarto están las mías, si quieres ver las de aquí o las de mi cuarto…

Emily: las de tu cuarto, espero no sean todas las adaptación de Alicia…

Quinn: para tu información solo tengo la de Tim Burton…

Emily: Tim Burton te gusta?

Quinn: bromeas, lo amo!

Emily: no me molestaría ver algo de Tim…

Quinn: vamos, aunque no solo tengo de Tim ehh…

_Quinn tomo a Emily de la mano y la llevo a su cuarto en el cual no había muchas cosas pero si una televisión y un DVD…_

Quinn: en esa caja están las películas…

_Las chicas comenzaron a buscar hasta que llegaron al veredicto entre "El Gran Pez", "Rápido y Furioso" y "Loco, Estúpido Amor"._

Quinn: entonces que vemos?

Emily: no lo sé, amm tú elegiste "Rápido y Furioso"…

Quinn: pero tu elegiste "El Gran Pez" y como eres la invitada tú eliges esta vez…

Emily: esta vez? Va a haber más veces?

Quinn: por supuesto que si…

_Quinn sonreía mientras ponía la película en el reproductor y Emily se acomodaba en la cama…_

_Continuaron viendo la película hasta el final, cuando Quinn quiso pararse a encender la luz se dio cuenta que Emily no solo estaba recargada en su hombro, sino que se había quedado dormida…_

Quinn: Em…Em…

Emily: no estoy dormida…

Quinn: claro, anda despierta…

_Emily se estiro y tomo a Quinn del hombro antes de salir de la habitación…_

Emily: tú eres un pez…

Quinn: disculpa?

Emily: eres especial como un pez inalcanzable…

_Emily salió de la habitación y se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado Elena, Stefan y Damon a la casa…_

Elena: Emily hola!

_Elena abrazo a Emily y atrás de ella apareció Quinn con el cabello un poco revuelto por estar en la cama viendo la película…_

Damon: hmm, lindo look Fabray, es de "acabo de tener sexo"?

Quinn: que gracioso Damon…

_Damon le sonrió a Emily y se acerco a la morena..._

Damon: disculpa mi rudeza, soy Damon Salvatore

_Damon tomo la mano de Emily y la beso…_

Emily: mucho gusto…

_Stefan noto la incomodidad de la morena y decidió interrumpir el acoso de su hermano..._

Stefan: Hola, nos vimos en el hospital pero no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme soy Stefan…

Emily: un placer conocerte…

Quinn: errhh., Emily y yo vamos a cenar algo, gustan?

Damon: un sándwich de jamón sin queso…

Quinn: le preguntaba a Elena y a Stefan…

Damon: vaya hostilidad en mi propia casa…

Quinn: tú te la buscaste, llevo aquí un día y has sido un idiota desd…

Stefan: amm creo que mejor salimos verdad Damon?

Damon: claro dejemos a las niñas solas para que puedan tener sexo…

Elena, Stefan, Quinn: DAMON!

Elena: hasta luego chicas, que bueno que estés aquí Em…

Emily: adiós…

_Emily estaba sonrojada por toda la interacción entre los chicos que compartían casa…_

Quinn: disculpa por Damon es un idiota!

Emily: tranquila ya se fue, disfrutemos te parece?

Quinn: claro.

_Quinn camino a la cocina y empezó a hacer sándwiches para ella y para Emily…_

Quinn: entonces Maya fue tu primer gran amor?

Emily: pues sí, y no…

Quinn: Ali, si lo dijiste pero en realidad dices que ella nunca sintió algo real por ti, solo jugo contigo…

Emily: pues sí, pero para mí fue real, para mí todo lo que pasamos era autentico, aunque para ella fue solo un juego, fue como…

Quinn: como si tú y Ali se conectaran sin necesidad de estar juntas…

Emily: exacto…

Quinn: pero te lastimo mucho…

Emily: lo sé, y tal vez si no hubiera muerto seguiría enamorada de ella, pero creo que fue quien más me enseño de algún modo…

Quinn: y crees que la hubieras perdonado, si no hubiera muerto?

Emily: si, el no perdonar, significa que no lo he superado y Ali fue importante pero también es pasado y el pasado se debe dejar atrás, al no perdonarla estaría cargando una carga en mí, y la verdad no necesito ese tipo de cargas.

Quinn: pero si te hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, algo que te cambio por completo y fue solo una mentira, nunca sintió nada por ti…

Emily: siento que esto dejo de ser acerca de Alison…

Quinn:…

Emily: que te hicieron, sé que no quieres hablar de ella, pero necesitas sacarlo…

Quinn: Rachel…

Emily: que hizo Rachel?

Quinn: me destruyo…

_Quinn no soporto mas y soltó las lagrimas que no quería derramar y Emily la abrazo como si su vida dependiese de ese abrazo…_

Quinn: ella es la primera, me hizo sentir especial, única, bella, y al final me dijo que era una mentira, lo negó y me dejo caer sola…

Emily: pero tú no estás sola, y si lo hizo es su perdida, tu eres especial, única, bellísima, y la persona más dulce que hay y si ella no lo supo aprovechar, no lo vale, ni siquiera de tus lagrimas merece.

Quinn: no digas eso…

Emily: Quinn, yo se que nos conocemos de dos días pero sé que si esa chica te lastimo tanto , no vale la pena y que yo estoy aquí, y no sería capaz de lastimarte, nunca!

Quinn: abrázame por favor…

Emily: claro…

* * *

_Los días pasaban y el inicio a clases igual, Emily aun no le decía a Spencer que se pensaba quedar en Nueva York, Quinn se hizo más amiga de Vanessa y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, Serena había intentado hablar con Elena, al igual que Nate pero esta se seguía negando, y Silver, Naomi y Adriana ya habían decidido rentar un lugar y quedarse en Nueva York, y lo más importante, Emily y Quinn seguían teniendo pequeñas citas, salieron a conocer Constance, Quinn conoció a Aria, a Hanna y a Spencer y la adoraban, pero las chicas aun no pasaban de ser amigas_

* * *

_En la mansión Archibald…_

Spencer: Emily!

Emily: que pasa?

Spencer: no quería decirte nada pero en 3 días regresamos a Rosewood y creo que es lo mejor hablarlo de una vez

_Emily suspiro y se sentó junto a su amiga…_

Emily: yo también tengo algo que hablar pero empieza tú…

Spencer: tu sabes que Quinn me cae muy bien, y creo que te ha hecho sumamente bien su compañía…

Emily: aham…

Spencer: pero vamos a regresar a Rosewood y no quiero que te deprimas porque la dejaras aquí, ya sé que no son nada pero en tu ojos se ve que sientes algo mas por ella, y te conozco y sé que vas a estar triste y no quiero eso…

Emily: Spence, perdóname…

Spencer: porque?

Emily: yo…yo ya no regresare a Rosewood…

Spencer: QUE?

Emily: me dieron la beca en NYU…

Spencer: falta un semestre aun…

Emily: también me dieron beca para terminar aquí…

Spencer: porque no me habías dicho?

Emily: no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar y…

Spencer: las demás saben?

Emily: si…

Spencer: siempre me dejas al último, que buena amiga eres enserio…

Spencer salió de la habitación enojada y Emily no supo qué hacer así que decidió tomar su celular y mandarle un mensaje a la única persona que la podría entender…

**Emily: ya le dije a Spence, no salió bien **

**Quinn: tranquila, no puedo enfadarse para siempre, quieres que vaya a la mansión?**

**Emily: no, necesito estar sola…**

**Quinn: está bien xoxo**

**Emily: xxxx**

* * *

La siguiente actualización para el domingo.


	10. Even the Night are Better

Aquí está el sig. capitulo, gracias por las reviews.

* * *

Chapter X: Even the Nights Are Better

_Quinn estaba lista para entrar a Constance, lo único que no le gustaba eran…_

Quinn: no me pienso poner esa horrible camisa amarilla!

Elena: es solo una camisa, y si no me equivoco siempre usabas el uniforme de porristas!

Quinn: era diferente, eso era un honor esto es horrible!

Elena: solo serán seis meses, relájate Fabray!

_En ese momento el celular de Quinn comenzó a sonar y fue a contestar sin ver quien llamaba…_

(AL TELEFONO)

Quinn: Bueno?

Rachel: Quinn…

Quinn: Rachel?

Rachel: si, hola…

Quinn: Que quieres?

Rachel: pedirte perdón por todo lo que paso…

Quinn: no pienso hablar por teléfono esto, y no te voy a perdonar tan fácil, me lastimaste demasiado, yo te am... te quería mucho…

Rachel: tienes razón, y estás en tu derecho de no querer perdonarme, pero te extraño mucho, enserio que me arrepiento de no haberte defendido…

Quinn: ya es pasado, pero no por eso es menos doloroso, después hablamos…

Rachel: entras el lunes a la escuela cierto?

Quinn: si…

Rachel: no vemos ahí entonces, adiós Quinn.

Quinn: espera como que…

_Rachel ya había cortado la llamada dejando a Quinn en duda ¿Cómo que nos vemos el lunes?_

* * *

_En la mansión Archibald se encontraban Emily, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Serena, Blair, Vanessa, Chuck, Dan y Nate…_

Nate: tienen que pedirle disculpas a Elena!

Vanessa: te recuerdo que yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que paso…

Serena: ya lo he intentado, no piensa perdonarme, ya hice todo lo posible…

Chuck: no fue mi culpa así que no sé porque estoy aquí…

_Chuck se levanto dispuesto a marcharse pero Nate lo detuvo…_

Nate: también fue tu culpa, tú la humillaste tanto como todos nosotros, se supone que éramos sus amigos y le dimos la espalda…

Dan: Nate tiene razón, debimos de defenderla y apoyarla, lo único que hicimos fue burlarnos de ella…

Blair: ella se lo busco…

Nate: ella no sabía que estabas conmigo Blair, no hizo nada malo, si alguien cometió un error aquí fui yo…!

Blair: yo pienso que estas de defensor porque tienes miedo de que no te deje ver a tu hijo…!

Serena: los dos dejen de pelear!

Vanessa: y yo como encajo en todo esto, les recuerdo que yo no hice nada…

Nate: eres su amiga, confía en ti…

Vanessa: soy la única que no le ha dado razones para desconfiar…

_Emily, Spencer, Hanna y Aria estaban únicamente observando la discusión…_

Spencer: vas a lidiar con esto todos los días, que horror…

Emily: Spencer…

Hanna: cuál es el pleito con Elena, a mi me parece que es una chica encantadora….

Emily: el problema no es Elena, son ellos…

Aria: le hicieron lo que "A" no ha hecho…

Spencer: la sacaron del closet, o revelaron la infidelidad de su padre?

Aria: no seas idiota Spence…

Emily: la humillaron, al frente de sus amigos, y le dieron la espalda como tú me la estás dando a mi Spence…

_Emily no soporto seguir ahí y decidió salir y dirigirse a casa de Quinn, la cual últimamente se había convertido en su refugio…_

* * *

_Emily llego y toco la puerta, y le abrió Damon…_

Damon: hola hermosa, me buscas a mi?

Emily: hola Damon, y no, digamos que no eres mi tipo, no eres tú, soy yo, pero si me gustaran los hombres seguramente…. Ammm no seguirías siendo un idiota….

Damon: es un placer verte igualmente Emily, muero porque vivas aquí, no tienes idea…

Emily: se encuentra Quinn?

Damon: está en la azotea, pero no quieres pasar por un vaso de… ammm agua?

Emily: mejor voy con Quinn, nos vemos Damon…

_Emily subió los escalones del edificio para llegar a Quinn quien se encontraba en la azotea fotografiando los edificios de la gran ciudad…._

Emily: hola…

_Quinn no se había dado cuenta que Emily la acompañaba y al escuchar su voz se asusto…_

Quinn: no te escuche subir…

Emily: disculpa no quería asustarte…

_Quinn se acerco a Emily y el abrazo por la cintura la morena no se negó al abrazo y puso sus brazos alrededor de los brazos de la rubia que aunque era un poco más baja que ella se acoplaba perfectamente…_

_Las chicas no se soltaron aunque Emily decidió interrumpir el silencio al darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que se encontraba Quinn…_

Emily: que tienes guapa?

Quinn: necesitaba un abrazo…

Emily: estas bien?

Quinn: no lo sé…

_Quinn soltó a Emily y se sentó para ver el cielo y como la estrellas empezaban a hacer acto de presencia…_

_Emily se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano e entrelazó sus dedos…_

Emily: te hizo algo el idiota de Damon?

Quinn: no, ya me acostumbre a sus estupideces, es otra cosa lo que me puso mal…

Emily: sabes que me puedes decir todo verdad?

Quinn: es Rachel…

Emily: que paso con Rachel?

Quinn: me llamo hace rato, me pidió disculpas y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, le dije que no podíamos arreglar nada por teléfono y me dijo que el lunes nos veíamos y corto…

Emily: el lunes entramos a clases…

Quinn: lo sé, tengo miedo de lo que quiera decir que el lunes nos vemos

Emily: bueno ella está en Ohio y tú aquí…

Quinn: Rachel aplico para entrar a NYADA, aquí en Nueva York, por su talento no dudo que haya logrado entrar...

Emily: no pensemos en eso, no te preocupes por favor…

_Quinn se levanto y tomo a la morena para que se levantara con ella…_

Quinn: tienes razón…

_Quinn puso sus manos en la cintura de Emily y comenzó a bailar…._

Emily: jaja que haces?

Quinn: bailo contigo…

Emily: no hay música….

Quinn: claro que sí, no la escuchas!

Emily: no, solo escucho a la bocina de los autos…

Quinn: exacto…

Emily: tengo una idea mejor!

Quinn: qué?

Emily: porque no me cantas algo chica Glee?

Quinn: jaja no canto bien…

Emily: anda, por favor….

Quinn: solo si bailas conmigo…

Emily puso sus brazos en el cuello de Quinn y comenzaron a bailar…

Quinn:

I, I was the lonely one  
Wondering what went wrong, why love had gone  
And left me lonely  
I, I was so confused, feeling like I'd just been used  
Then you came to me and my loneliness left me

I used to think I was tied to a heartache  
That was the heartbreak, but now that I've found you

Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you, oh  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside ya  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you

You, you knew just what to do  
'Cause you had been lonely too  
And you showed me how  
To ease the pain and  
You did more than mend a broken heart  
'Cause now you've made a fire start  
And I, I can see that you feel the same way

I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me  
Until you told me and now that I've found you  
Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you, oh  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside ya  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you

I never dreamed there'd be someone to hold me  
Until you told me and now that I've found you

Even the nights are better  
Now that we're here together  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you, oh  
Even the days are brighter  
When someone you love's beside ya  
Even the nights are better  
Since I found you

_Emily decidió dar un paso más en la relación con Quinn y al finalizar la canción se acerco a los labios de Quinn, Quinn cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Emily por primera vez, las dos saborearon el sabor de la otra, Quinn fue quien decidió pasar su lengua por el labio inferior de Emily y Emily no dudo en otorgarle el acceso, las dos continuaron besándose hasta que el aire era necesario, se separaron y recargaron sus frentes…_

Quinn: eso fue…

Emily: si lo sé…

Quinn: si eso va a pasar cada que te cante voy a ir a audicionar a American Idol…

Emily: jaja tonta…

Quinn: sabes a coco…

Emily: enserio?

Quinn: vamos a la casa si?

Emily: amm Quinn, que somos?

Quinn: amm tú eres Emily y yo soy Quinn…

Emily: enserio, no quiero que esto sea solo un juego, porque yo realmente siento muchas cosas por ti y después de esto…

Quinn: tranquila, mira no pienso pedirte ser mi novia aquí en este momento, porque no se me hace que sea correcto, tu mereces algo mas romántico que la azotea de un edificio, así que, ammm que te parece si te invito a una cita…

Emily: está bien…

_Las chicas comenzaron a bajar cuando Quinn..._

Quinn: oye y si no somos nada todavía significa que no puedo besarte otra vez?

Emily: amm déjame pensarlo…

_Emily tomo a Quinn del brazo y le dio un beso…_

Quinn: tomare eso como un si…

* * *

La siguiente actualización espero sea el miércoles, dejen comentarios, y gracias por leerme.


	11. Somebody That I Used to Know

Bueno el capitulo pasado tuvo muchos reviews y les agradezco a todos por leer y por dejar comentario, y aquí sigue la historia, espero tener igual de comentarios que el pasado o más…

* * *

Capitulo XI: Somebody that I Used to Know

_Emily estaba en la mansión lista para llevar junto con Nate a las chicas a la central de autobuses…_

Hanna: te voy a extrañar mucho Em…

Emily: yo también, pero prometo estar en contacto, y contarte todo lo que pase…

Aria: cuidas a Nate…

Emily: te recuerdo que ya no voy a vivir aquí…

Aria: pero van a estar juntos en la escuela…

Emily: si yo lo cuidare…

_Las tres chicas se abrazaron, cuando Spencer entro al cuarto…_

Spencer: Emily, puedo hablar contigo?

Emily: si, que pasa?

_Aria y Hanna salieron de la habitación con sus maletas y bajaron al auto esperando a Spencer y Emily mientras ellas hablaban…_

Emily: que pasa Spence?

Spencer: no quiero irme estando enojada contigo…

Emily: pues no lo estés, ya hable contigo, ya te dije porque me tengo que quedar…

Spencer: lo sé y lo siento, pero entiéndeme Emily, eres a la persona que conozco desde hace más tiempo…

Emily: yo también se que va a ser difícil, pero es lo mejor para mi, necesito salir de Rosewood…

Spencer: si, lo sé y ahora realmente quiero que seas feliz, aunque sea aquí, con esa rubia…

Emily: lo de Quinn apenas está iniciando Spence, necesito solucionar cosas conmigo misma para poder estar bien con Quinn, además que, tu siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga y siempre vas a contar conmigo…

Spencer: bueno, pero solo te digo que si te rompe el corazón la voy a buscar y la voy a torturar…

Emily: no creo que sea necesario, pero lo tendré en cuenta…

_Las chicas se abrazaron y derramaron unas lágrimas, Spencer tomo sus cosas y bajaron para ir de vuelta a su hogar Rosewood._

* * *

_En la casa de los Salvatore, Quinn estaba arreglando su habitación con todas las cosas recién llegadas de Ohio, con la ayuda de Vanessa, Elena y Stefan…_

Vanessa: sabes que hoy se van las amigas de Emily?

Quinn: si, me lo dijo ayer, pero vendrá en un rato…

Stefan: y que tal van las cosas entre tú y ella?

Quinn: pues no se…

Elena: jaja si el otro día se estaban dando unos besos en la sala, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado…

_Quinn se sonrojo y no supo como contestar, así que prefirió cambiar de tema…_

Quinn: tú tenías algo que decirnos no V?

Vanessa: si, bueno pues, espero que Constance no sea tan pesado…

Elena: porque lo dices?

Vanessa: no me gustaría reprobar el último semestre…

_Las chicas se pusieron sumamente felices de escuchar que Vanessa iba a ingresar en Constance así que se pararon a abrazarla y a festejar…_

* * *

_El lunes ya había llegado y todos estaban listos para entrar a clases, menos Quinn quien tenía demasiado miedo de lo que podría vivir en este nuevo lugar pero con la seguridad de que Emily, Vanessa y Elena estaría ahí…_

* * *

_Lo primero en la escuela fue la asamblea de bienvenida todas las chicas de Constance y los chicos de la institución hermana Riverside la cual es solo para chicos, Quinn vio a Nate, a Stefan, a Dan el mejor amigo de Vanessa, y a un montón de chicos que nunca había visto, pero decidió sentarse alejada de la multitud cuando, una joven muy atractiva de no más de 25 años tomo el estrado a dar la supuesta bienvenida…_

Jenny: hola chicos y chicas de Riverside y Constance, les damos la bienvenida al sexto semestre a los seniors, y esperamos que este sea un buen ciclo y que todos ya tengan planeado ya su futuro y ya hayan empezado a enviar solicitudes a las universidades , recuerden que hay convenios con Yale, NYU y para los talentos dramáticos Julliard,asi que lo único que queda es esperar y pasar estos seis meses sin problemas y bueno para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Jenny Jackson y soy la orientadora , espero que todos vengan con ánimos y entusiasmo y les deseo mucha suerte, para los chicos de nuevo ingreso , espero verlos en mi oficina después de clases y bueno esto es todo.

_Todo comenzó a dirigirse a su salón pero de repente Quinn vio a una morena conocida dirigiéndose a los baños y la siguió…_

Quinn: hola!

Emily: te estuve buscando durante la asamblea y no te vi…

Quinn: lo sé yo también pero empezó a hablar la chica y no pude seguir buscándote…

_Las chicas se acercaron y se abrazaron y justo cuando Quinn se dirigía a los labios de Emily cuando Jenny entro al baño…_

_Las chicas se separaron rápidamente y Jenny solo les sonrió cómplice de que sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo…_

Jenny: el ser orientadora significa que me dan carpetas con su historial, no solo académico, sino también personal, tu eres Quinn Fabray de Ohio, y tu Emily Fields de Rosewood…

Emily: hola…

Quinn: no es muy joven para ser orientadora?

Jenny: estoy estudiando psicología en NYU, y como servicio comunitario tengo que trabajar aquí…

Emily: cuántos años tiene?

Jenny: 23, y ustedes dos deberían de estar en clase y no aquí poniéndose al día…

Quinn: es el primer día!

Jenny: justo por eso, anden las llevo a sus clases…

_Jenny salió del baño y las chicas atrás pero antes de salir Emily jalo a Quinn del brazo y beso a Quinn la cual no opuso resistencia alguna…_

Quinn: y eso porque?

Emily: nos dijo en pocas palabras que sabía que tu y yo…

Quinn: no me refiero a eso…

Emily: a, por si no nos veíamos en todo el día…

Quinn: aaaa…

_Las chicas caminaron con Jenny quien primero dejo a Quinn en Química…_

Jenny: que clase tienes?

Emily: algebra…

_Jenny seguía caminando junto con Emily cuando una mujer mayor la detuvo…_

Directora: Señorita Jackson, que hace con una estudiante que debería de estar en clases?

Jenny: disculpe directora, tenía que hacerle unas preguntas acerca de su escuela procedencia y al finalizar la asamblea empezamos a hablar y no escuchamos el timbre…

Directora: que no vuelva a ocurrir…

_La directora se retiro dejando a las chicas solas caminando hacia algebra, Jenny toco la puerta y un hombre mayor abrió…_

Profesor: si?

Jenny: disculpe profesor pero entretuve a su alumna y no llego a tiempo…

Profesor: no hay problema, señorita…

Emily: Fields…

Profesor: siéntese atrás con la señorita…

Adriana: Duncan…

Profesor: si con ella…

_Emily tomo asiento junto con Adriana, una muchacha que pensó que era extremadamente bella, tenía el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules._

Adriana: hola soy Adriana…

Emily: amm Emily, encantada…

Adriana: soy nueva, vengo de L.A., tú eres de aquí?

Emily: amm no, soy de Rosewood…

Adriana: amm donde es?

Emily: en las afueras de Pennsylvania, de que parte de L.A.?

Adriana: amm Beverly Hills…

Profesor: chicas disculpen pero interrumpo su momento de socializar en mi clase?

Emily: no disculpe…

Profesor: que no se repita señorita Fields.

* * *

_Mientras tanto Quinn estaba en una sumamente aburrida clase de química en donde vio a una chica que por detrás era idéntica a Rachel, pero estaba segura que su subconsciente la estaba engañando pero no soporto la duda y decidió llamar a Rachel al celular cuando de pronto…_

_¡RING, RING!_

Quinn: Mierda…

Profesor: de quien es el móvil que está sonando…

Rachel: mío maestro disculpe, enseguida lo pongo en modo de vibración…

Profesor: señorita usted es nueva y por eso se lo permitiré solo esta vez pero de una vez le aviso que los teléfonos celulares están totalmente prohibidos en este salón de clases queda entendido?

Rachel: absolutamente maestro…

_El profesor siguió dando clases y Rachel volteo para encontrar a Quinn quien ella estaba segura se encontraba en el salón de clases pero no la veía…_

_Quinn se estaba escondiendo casi encima de su compañera de escritorio…_

Serena: tranquila la morena no te ha visto…

Quinn: amm disculpa… amm oye te conozco?

Serena: eres la chica del hospital que estaba con Elena cierto?

Quinn: si tú eres... Serena?

Serena: si y tu eres la amiga de Elena y Vanessa, eres….

Quinn: Quinn…

Serena: si disculpa nunca he sido buena con recordar nombres…

Quinn: no hay problema…

Serena: estás viviendo con Elena y los Salvatore no?

Quinn: amm si…

Serena: que bien…

_El timbre de la primera clase sonó lo que significaba que había terminado así que Quinn tomo sus cosas y se levanto saliendo del salón antes de que Rachel la viera pero justo en ese momento choco con Stefan quien le sonrió y levanto los libros que había tirado…_

Stefan: el primer día y ya estas golpeando a los chicos que modo de iniciar las clases Fabray…

Quinn: disculpa Stef, es que estaba huyendo y…, espera que haces aquí, tu área es con los chicos…

_Stefan la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella…_

Stefan: es descanso Quinn, puedo estar en esta área en los descansos sabes?

Quinn: disculpa estoy un poco paranoica, vi a alguien que no quería encontrarme aquí y realmente me tiene mal…

Stefan: a quien?

Quinn: a Rachel Berry…

Stefan: está aquí, en Nueva York?

Quinn: no está aquí en la escuela, en el salón, en el mismo salón que yo!

Stefan: como se atreve esa mujer llegar aquí!

Quinn: tranquilo Stefan solo tengo que huir de ella…

Emily: de quien tienes que huir?

_Emily llego por atrás de Quinn y la abrazo por la cintura y Stefan decidió darle sus cosas y retirarse…_

Stefan: nos vemos después chicas…

Quinn: adiós Stef…

_Emily tomo las cosas de Emily y le acompaño hasta que…_

Emily: entonces de quien huyes?

Quinn: pff… pues de quien no quería ver aquí, recuerdas que te dije…

Emily: Rachel esta aquí, en la escuela?

Quinn: si, en mi salón de clases para ser exactas…

Emily: dime donde esta, puedo matarla y hacer que todo parezca un accidente muy desafortunado…

Quinn: jaja suena tentador pero no me gustaría que encontraran alguna prueba y entraras a prisión…

Emily: si eso sería un asco…

Quinn: jajaja como haces esto?

Emily: qué?

Quinn: sacarme una sonrisa en mis peores momentos…

Emily: no lo sé, debe de ser un don…

_Las chicas siguieron caminando hasta que Jenny las detuvo…_

Jenny: Fabray y Fields a mi oficina por favor las dos…

_Siguieron a Jenny y tomaron asiento…_

Jenny: chicas lamento tener que hacer esto pero, ninguna de las dos tienen ningún contacto de emergencia y Quinn tu ni siquiera tienes tutor en los papeles, no entiendo cómo te pudiste inscribir…

Quinn: mi tutor es Damon Salvatore…

Jenny: Quinn, la políticas que yo creo que son muy estúpidas de la institución dicen que debe de ser un miembro de tu familia o tu madre debe de firmar un acta de emancipación o un juez…

Quinn: mi madre no me quiere ver ni en fotografía…

Jenny: lo sé, leí tu perfil…

Emily: le puedo llamar a mi madre y pedirle que hable con la directora para que alguien de aquí sea mi tutor…

Jenny: eso sería muy bueno y tu Quinn, que podemos hacer?

Quinn: no lo sé, tendría que hablar con un abogado pera hacer eso de la emancipación…

Jenny: tu madre tendrá que venir a Nueva York a un juicio, tendrás que conseguir un abogado y hablar ante un juez, pero por tu caso dudo que tu mama gane...

Quinn: amm señorita Jackson…

Jenny: dime Jenny por favor…

Quinn: Jenny, será muy costoso todo el proceso, es que aunque me hayan dado beca para la universidad aun tengo que hacer gastos y no tengo mucho dinero…

Jenny: mi hermano es abogado, le puedo pedir que te ayude sin costo…

Quinn: porque hace esto por mí, porque le importa?

Jenny: porque sé que tienes futuro, leí tu trabajo para NYU, y realmente me conmovió el trabajar contigo, creo que es justo que tengas tu oportunidad aquí…

_Emily al darse cuenta de que la conversación se estaba volviendo muy personal decidió salir de la oficina y dejar solas a Quinn y a Jenny, cuando de repente una chica llego a la oficina…_

Rachel: disculpe busco a la Srita. Jackson?

Jenny: soy yo adelante…

Quinn volteo y vio a Rachel…

Rachel: Quinn…

Quinn: Mierda…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo y bueno para dar un poco de feedback en cómo es Jenny, yo la imagine como Jordana Brewster, quienes no sepan quién es, es Mía Toretto de Rápido y Furioso o quien haya visto la peli DEBS ella es Lucy Diamond, y es de mis actrices preferidas y la verdad quise darle un pequeño rol en la historia, espero les siga gustando y siga teniendo reviews y la sig. Actualización será espero el viernes.


	12. Sorry's Not Enough

Gracias por los reviews enserio, me da gusto que les haya gustado Jenny, es un personaje que tenía ganas de meter, y bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.

* * *

Chapter XII: Sorry's not Enough

_En la Oficina de Jenny…_

Jenny: señorita Berry, me da tres minutos por favor?

Rachel: claro… hola Quinn.

Quinn: hola Rachel.

_Rachel salió de la oficina y Quinn se acostó en el escritorio frustrada por tener a Rachel con ella en Nueva York…_

Jenny: supongo que se conocen…

Quinn: si, pero no son buenas cosas…

_Jenny sacó el expediente de Quinn y el de Rachel…_

Jenny: vienen las dos de Ohio… era tu compañera… Glee Club? Cantas?

Quinn: ella es mejor que yo…

Jenny: eso lo veremos…

_Jenny tomó un disco que estaba en la carpeta de Rachel…_

_Jenny leyendo…_

Jenny: Quinn y Rachel Pretty/Unpretty…

Quinn: ESPERA! NO VEAS ESO!

Jenny: quiero ver si realmente no eres buena, tenemos un grupo coral aquí sabes…

Quinn: lo leí en el panfleto…

Jenny: te interesaría estar en él?

Quinn: la verdad, no lo sé, no lo había considerado como opción…

Jenny: piénsalo, y le diré a mi hermano sobre la emancipación…

Quinn: gracias…

_Quinn se volvió a levantar y salió, no sin antes voltear a ver a Rachel, quien estaba recargada en la puerta esperando hablar con Jenny…_

Rachel: QUINN!

Quinn: ahora no Rachel…

Rachel: por favor tenemos que hablar…

_Jenny salió e interrumpió a Rachel…_

Jenny: señorita Berry, entre por favor…

Rachel: podemos hablar a la salida?

Quinn: tengo cosas que hacer…

Rachel: por favor, lo único que quiero es que me perdones, y que me des otra oportunidad…

Quinn: no, lo siento que yo ya supere lo que ocurrió contigo lo cual evidentemente fue un error…

Rachel: para mí no lo fue Quinn…

Jenny: Rachel!

Rachel: tengo que entrar, pero por favor quiero solucionarlo…

_Quinn tomo su mochila y camino, alejándose de la oficina y yendo a donde supuso encontraría a Emily pero en el camino choco con una morena de ojos claros, tirando sus libros, rápidamente se agacho a levantarlos…_

Quinn: lo siento mucho…

Adriana: qué modo de encontrarnos…

_Quinn vio a la chica y la recordó del aeropuerto…_

Quinn: Adriana, hola como te encuentras?

Adriana: recuerdas mi nombre, eso es una buena señal, yo estoy bien, aunque tú parece que has visto a un fantasma…

Quinn: si, me encontré con alguien que no debería de estar aquí, pero bueno, tú qué haces aquí, recuerdo que solo estabas de vacaciones con tu amiga Silver y la loca del aeropuerto…

Adriana: Naomi, y si veníamos de vacaciones pero decidimos quedarnos con los tíos de Silver…

_Quinn comenzó a caminar con Adriana dirigiéndose a la cafetería, esperando encontrarse con alguien conocido pero no encontró a nadie…_

Adriana: si quieres puedes sentarte conmigo…

_Quinn volteo a la mesa de Adriana y vio a Serena, a Nate, a Naomi, y a otras personas que no reconocía…_

Quinn: gracias, pero creo que mejor voy a buscar a mi amigo Stefan…

Adriana: tu amigo?

Quinn: si, vivo con él, pero nos vemos después si?

_Adriana se desilusiono y prefirió dejar a Quinn ir, mientras Quinn se daba cuenta de los coqueteos de la morena, pero Quinn sabía que no podía ser nada de la chica así que detuvo lo que podía iniciar mal…_

Adriana: si, supongo nos vemos luego…

_Quinn salió de la cafetería con solo una manzana en mano y busco a su confidente el cual se encontraba sentado con Vanessa…_

Quinn: que tal el primer día V?

Vanessa: pues, hasta el momento bien, pero no he tenido clases con Blair, esperemos que ese momento no se arruine mi temperamento…

Stefan: tú, que tal estas?

Quinn: mal, Rachel esta aquí, quiere hablar conmigo…

Vanessa: la desgraciada que rompió tu corazón?

Quinn: la misma…

Vanessa: qué demonios hace aquí esa tipa! Quien se cree para venir aquí a arruinarte la vida!

Quinn: dice que solo quiere disculparse y una nueva oportunidad…

Stefan: y lo has considerado?

Quinn: si, lo he pensado, tal vez la perdone porque el rencor no trae nada bueno, pero no le daré otra oportunidad, si fue la primera pero ya no es la única…

Stefan: eso me sonó a "me gusta Emily"

Quinn: yo no he dicho eso…

Vanessa: pero no niegas que sea real…

Quinn: lo que tengo con Emily es…

Vanessa: amor!

Stefan: cada que Emily entra a una habitación mágicamente aparece una sonrisa tonta en tu rostro…

Quinn: eso no es verdad!

Vanessa: claro que sí!

_Justo en eso momento Emily llego a la mesa y se sentó junto a Quinn la cual solo la volteo a ver y sonrió con tonta…_

Emily: hola…

Quinn: que tal tu día?

Stefan: y la teoría ha sido comprobada!

_Vanessa y Stefan comenzaron a reír y Quinn solamente se sonrojo…_

Emily: que les pasa?

Quinn: déjalos están locos…

Stefan: oye Vanessa, querías que te mostrara los campos de futbol…

Vanessa: si vamos!

Stefan: adiós chicas!

Emily: adiós!

_Los dos muchachos tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron dejando solas a las chicas…_

Emily: porque presiento que no tenía que mostrarle nada a Vanessa?

Quinn: quizá tenga que ver con el hecho de que en esta escuela no hay campos de futbol…

_Emily comenzó a reír y Quinn la veía con adoración…_

Emily: como ha estado tu día?

Quinn: me encontré a Rachel saliendo de la oficina de Jenny…

Emily: que hiciste?

Quinn: nada, ella comenzó a pedirme disculpas y otra oportunidad…

_Al escuchar eso Emily comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, tomando en cuenta que Rachel siempre va a ser muy importante para Quinn, y que tal vez pierda a la rubia sin haberla tenido…_

Quinn: hey, escucha, Rachel Berry no tiene ninguna oportunidad de volver a estar conmigo entiendes?

Emily: no digas algo que no puedes prometer…

Quinn: a que te refieres?

Emily: recuerda que tu y yo aun no somos nada Quinn…

Quinn: tal vez AUN no seamos nada, pero mis sentimientos si son algo y solo están cuando estoy contigo, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte la única chica que me hace sentir algo en esta escuela, es una nadadora, morena, alta, guapa, y sumamente linda…

Emily: muy bien ahora me tengo que cuidar de una chica que nada, y además es guapa

Quinn: y muy, muy sexy…

_Emily puso su mano sobre el muslo de Quinn evitando que alguien las viera, cuando Elena se acerco y se sentó frente a ellas…_

Elena: no pueden creer el antojo que tengo de un helado de vainilla…

Quinn: lo peor del embarazo…

Emily: siempre son así los antojos?

Quinn: si, lo peor es cuando son a las 3:30 am y todas las tiendas están cerradas…

Elena: pero te tengo una buena noticia, son las 9 de la mañana así que todas las tiendas están abiertas…

Quinn: quieres que salga a conseguir tú helado verdad?

Elena: por favor, tu siguiente clase es en una hora y hay un carrito de helado en el parque de al frente , y puedes ir con Emily…

_Quinn saco su horario y noto que efectivamente su siguiente clase era en una hora…_

Quinn: Em.…?

Emily: si?

Quinn: quieres un helado?

Emily: me encantaría…

Elena: dios mío, que cursis que son!

_Emily se levanto con Quinn y caminaron hacia la salida de la escuela y fueron al parque frente a esta, donde efectivamente había un carrito de helados…_

Quinn: hola me da un helado de vainilla por favor?

Heladero: algo más?

Quinn: de que quieres?

Emily: de fresa por favor…

Quinn: y me da otro de fresa y otro de coco…

_El heladero les entrego sus helados Quinn le pago al hombre y comenzaron a caminar otra vez hacia la escuela…_

Emily: de coco?

Quinn: últimamente se ha vuelto mi sabor favorito…

Emily: enserio…

Quinn: si, lo probé y ahora es imposible que pida otra cosa es el que más me gusta…

_Emily recordó que Quinn le dijo cuando tuvieron su primer beso que sabía a coco…_

Emily: pues es un sabor muy rico…

Quinn: el mejor, no lo cambiaría por nada…

_Al ingresar a la escuela vieron a un grupo de chicos sentados, Emily los conocía eran Chuck Bass, y junto a él estaba Blair Waldorf, la que no dudo ni un segundo en levantarse y dirigirse hacia Quinn alejándola de Emily…_

Blair: hola no me he presentado personalmente soy Blair Waldorf, seguramente haz escuchado de mi…

Quinn: ohh, claro que he escuchado de ti…

Blair: que bueno, entonces sabes que soy la reina aquí, y como la reina me gustaría ofrecerte ser parte de mi grupo…

Quinn: que linda, pero estoy muy feliz con mi grupo…

_Quinn empezó a caminar con Emily cuando Blair la tomo del brazo…_

Blair: escucha Fabray, sé muy bien quién eres, tu no perteneces con Gilbert ni con nadie de ellos, te conviene estar conmigo, se que amas ser popular, eras la porrista líder en tu escuela en Lima, aquí el ser parte de mi grupo es algo grande, piénsalo querida, tu perteneces con los grandes, no con las sobras…

Quinn: exactamente, por eso estoy con Elena, gracias por la propuesta pero disfruto ser parte de las sobras…

_Quinn volvió con Emily y se alejo de Blair y su sequito…_

Quinn: esa es la famosa Blair Waldorf…

Emily: esa misma, la única e inigualable…

Quinn: y que bueno, imagínate si hubiera mas…

_El timbre sonó y el día continúo con normalidad, hasta la salida…_

Rachel: QUINN!

Quinn: _(no es posible)…_ si?

Rachel: podemos hablar por favor, te prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo…

_Quinn quien estaba a punto de ir a la casa Salvatore decidió sentarse en una banca e invitar a Rachel para conversar._

Quinn: mira Rachel, lo que paso en Lima queda allá, no tengo nada que perdonar, ya paso y punto, solo no me pidas otra oportunidad, tu sabes bien que todo lo que paso fue culpa de ambas y tu no tuviste los pantalones para afrontar las consecuencias y me dejaste con el paquete a mí, si me querías como tanto decías, no me hubieras dejado sola…

Rachel: lo sé, y lo siento demasiado, pero me asuste Quinn, no supe cómo manejar las cosas, sabes lo difícil que es salir del closet en Lima?

Quinn: Rachel, por el amor de dios!, que si se! Te recuerdo que tú me sacaste del closet al decir que yo te acosaba!

Rachel: me arrepiento mucho de eso, enserio, pero no quería que la gente dijera que los gays no debían de tener hijos porque salían igual que ellos!

Quinn: desde cuando te importa lo que la sociedad piensa de ti?, esta no es la Rachel de la que me enamore en algún momento, lo siento Rachel, pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti, y ahora me das otra razón para dejar Lima atrás, cambiaste Rachel y lo siento mucho, porque realmente eres una persona muy valiosa, y no por tu voz o tu belleza, sino por tus sentimientos, pero si sigues buscando ser alguien que no eres no vas a llegar a ningún lado.

_Quinn se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia casa, cuando de repente y auto bajo la ventana y se paró a su lado…_

Damon: hola rubia, quieres que te lleve?

_Quinn volteo y vio a Rachel queriendo alcanzarla así que no le quedo mejor opción que…_

Quinn: si Damon…

_Quinn subió al auto y cerró la puerta, en ese momento Damon arranco, dejando atrás a Rachel…_

Damon: sabe tu novia que coqueteas con otras chicas a la salida?

Quinn: no estaba coqueteando con ella…

Damon: entonces quien era esa chica?

Quinn: nadie importante…

Damon: ha claro, y por esa chica no importante quieres llorar?

Quinn: no quiero llorar…

Damon: sabes, te entiendo perfectamente…

Quinn: a si, entonces el demonio tiene sentimientos…

Damon: HAHA, muy graciosa, pero hablo enserio, te voy a decir algo que no le he dicho a nadie, pero si le dices a alguien lo negare…

Quinn: haber, sorpréndeme…

Damon: estoy enamorado de alguien que me cree una pared…

Quinn: tu enamorado, eso es casi imposible!

Damon: tú lo has dicho, casi, pero bueno, esta chica es linda, tiene un hermoso sentido del humor, es hermosa, y totalmente inalcanzable…

Quinn: no creo que haya alguien inalcanzable para ti, tan solo mírate Damon, cualquier chica moriría por estar con un chico como tú, claro si te quitamos la boca para que no digas estupideces…

Damon: muy graciosa y no, tal vez si haya chicas que quieran estar conmigo, pero ninguna de ellas sabe quién soy, ni lo que soy…

Quinn: Damon, desde Crepúsculo dudo que las chicas se nieguen a estar con un vampiro….

Damon: jaja, hablo enserio, esta chica es simplemente perfecta, pero no me hará caso nunca…

_Quinn se dio cuenta que Damon realmente le estaba abriendo sus sentimientos así que decidió ayudar al muchacho el cual se encontraba totalmente vulnerable…_

Quinn: si por un momento dejaras de ser un idiota bocón y te abrieras con las personas como realmente eres, tal vez esta chica, se daría cuenta de lo buen tipo que eres y vería mas allá de ese idiota que intenta acostarse con cualquier cosa que se mueva…

Damon: no lo creo, esta chica es muy lista y sabe que yo soy basura…

Quinn: yo no creo que seas basura…

Damon: no?

Quinn: Stefan es un chico excelente, de alguien debió de haberlo aprendido…

Damon: gracias…

Quinn: y bueno quien es esta chica misteriosa que se ha robado el corazón del vampiro más codiciado de Nueva York…

Damon: no la conoces, pero déjame decirte algo de esa chica que te seguía, deberías de perdonarla, digo, tú misma has dicho que el pasado debe de quedar atrás y ver hacia adelante, y te recuerdo que hay una morena muy sexy que está loca por ti, y que pienses bien las cosas antes de hacer una tontería…

Quinn: menos mal que no escuchaste la conversación…

Damon: y te recomiendo que la próxima vez no huyas de una conversación importante, esa chica es insistente y no creo que te gustaría que Emily la viera en una de sus escenas de "perdóname por ser una cobarde, pero he venido a Nueva York por ti Quinnie" jajaja

Quinn: gracias por el consejo y no tengo nada que ocultarle a Emily y yo te recomiendo que no escuches conversaciones privadas!

Damon: estaban en la calle que tan privado es eso!

Quinn: mucho, y tú que hacías por la escuela?

Damon: me quedaba de paso para ir a un lugar, no pensé escucharte discutir con alguien y verte salir corriendo como gallina!

Quinn: y adónde vas?

Damon: al café de Vanessa…

Quinn: sabes que Vanessa ya no está ahí verdad?

Damon: no estoy buscando a Vanessa…

Quinn: y a quien buscas entonces?

Damon: a Dan Humphrey…

Quinn: el amigo de Vanessa? Está en la escuela…

Damon: no a esta hora…., vienes conmigo?

Quinn: no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Damon: nada mejor? Si pasar tiempo con Damon Salvatore es un privilegio!

Quinn: y regresamos al mismo idiota de siempre…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, fue 100% Quinn-centic, pero es que es difícil no quererse centrar en ella, pero prometo que en el próximo se lo recompensare a Emily, espero les haya gustado y la próxima actualización la intentare hacer el domingo y si no el lunes.


	13. I Want to Know What Love Is

Hola, primero que nada gracias por todos los reviews y espero que les agrade, y recuerden dejar su comentario de cómo les va pareciendo la historia y también si tienen alguna sugerencia por favor no duden en dejarla.

* * *

Chapter XIII: I Want to Know What Love Is

_Emily estaba sentada en una banca afuera de Constance cuando de pronto vio a una chica morena llorando…_

Emily:"_que hago le hablo o no…"_ Hola, estas bien?

Rachel: si… disculpa…

Emily: por que me pides disculpas…

_Emily tomo un pañuelo que tenía en la mano y se lo ofreció a la extraña…_

Rachel: no se, últimamente es lo único que sé hacer… pedir disculpas, sabes que es lo peor?

_Emily se sentó a lado de la extraña quien parecía necesitar alguien con quien desahogarse…_

Rachel: que solo quiero que me perdone, pero en realidad no me arrepiento de nada que ocurrió, tal vez si fui una cobarde que no defendió a quien quería ,pero tenía miedo, no es tan fácil salir del closet sabes, y Quinn…

Emily: espera! Tú eres Rachel?

Rachel: si, soy Rachel Berry, me conoces?

_Emily no sabía que decir, lo único que deseaba era regresar el tiempo y alejarse de esa chica, la cual era la razón de que Quinn tuviera el corazón roto y perdiera la confianza en los demás…_

Emily: no, me tengo que ir Rachel, adiós…

Rachel: ESPERA!

_Emily ya había tomado su mochila y se había ido, cuando de pronto una chica la tomo del hombro…_

Jenny: vas sola?

Emily: Jenny, me asusto

Jenny: lo siento, y bueno vas sola?

Emily: si tengo que terminar de mudarme hoy…

Jenny: a si? Yo pensé que tú vivías con Nate Archibald…

Emily: si, pero viví con el porqué es primo de mi mejor amiga, pero mi amiga ya regreso a Rosewood, así que voy a ir a vivir con Elena Gilbert…

Jenny: Elena?, la chica que salía con Stefan el semestre pasado?

Emily: si, ella, su hermano menor es Jeremy Gilbert, un chico moreno…

Jenny: si ya, también vive ahí Quinn Fabray cierto?

_Emily se sonrojo recordando la escena del baño…_

Jenny: crees que no me di cuenta de la forma en que se miraban, si no hubiera llegado al baño tú y ella no habría llegado nunca a clases…

Emily: dios…

Jenny: y en tu perfil dice que vienes aquí porque tu amiga Maya falleció…

Emily: si, pero bueno, tu porque decidiste hacer tu servicio en una preparatoria?

Jenny: es mejor que no hacer nada, y estudie en Constance, y siempre necesite alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que me estaba pasando y me pareció que yo podía ser ese alguien para alguien de tu generación, porque déjame decirte que tu generación tiene demasiados problemas…

Emily: créeme lo sé…

Jenny: bueno…

_De repente un auto se detuvo justo al frente de donde estaban caminado Jenny y Emily y una chica se bajo y saludo a Jenny con un abrazo y después junto sus labios en un corto beso…_

Lisa: hola cariño…

Jenny: hola amor, a por cierto, Emily ella es Lisa…

_Emily tomo la mano de la chica que se veía que era un poco mayor, con un color de ojos hermoso…_

Lisa: mucho gusto, deseas que te dejemos en algún lugar?

Emily: no, no hay problema…

Jenny: segura?

Emily: si claro, gracias por todo Jenny, y un placer Lisa…

Lisa: el placer es mío…

_Jenny camino hacia el auto mientras Lisa le abría la puerta…_

Jenny: nos vemos mañana Emily!

_Las chicas desaparecieron mientras Emily siguió caminando por la calle, sola, cuando vio a un rostro familiar en un pequeño puesto de perros calientes en la banqueta…_

Emily: Stefan?

Stefan: hola Em., pensé que te ibas a ir con Quinn…

Emily: yo también pero desapareció a la salida…

Stefan: que mal, gustas un perro caliente?

Emily: no gracias…

Stefan: que tal tu primer día?

Emily: pues…, este lugar no tiene nada que ver con Rosewood…

Stefan: lo sé, ni con Mystic Falls, pero a la larga te acostumbras, y más si estas con alguien que quieres…

Emily: como tú a Elena?

Stefan: no exactamente, digo, no es que no la quiera al contrario, la amo pero ya no estoy enamorado de ella, si no de alguien más…

Emily: a si, y quien es la afortunada?

Stefan: es un amor totalmente imposible…

Emily: Quinn?

_Stefan se quedo callado…_

Emily: DIOS MIO! TE GUSTA QUINN?

Stefan: no tienes de que preocuparte, ella te adora…

Emily: no sé ni que decirte…

Stefan: esa chica Rachel, le rompió el corazón, prométeme que le vas a ayudar a juntar los pedazos y a curarlo…

Emily: lo prometo…

Stefan: le haces bien, digo, del tiempo que te conoció, y de cuando llego, realmente la he visto feliz, y eso es gracias a ti…

Emily: enserio Stefan no sabía que te gustaba…

Stefan: te lo dije para que te des cuenta que Quinn es una chica hermosa, y si tú no estás dispuesta a dar todo por ella alguien más lo estará, así que si le rompes el corazón, tendrás que prepararte porque soy capaz de matar por ella entiendes?

Emily: no será necesario, yo a Quinn la quiero mucho, y lo último que quiero es que sufra…

Stefan: y te agradecería si no le dices que…

Emily: tranquilo, tu secreto está seguro conmigo, por cierto hablando de Quinn, conocí a Rachel…

Stefan: enserio, como es?

Emily: es de baja estatura, morena, y la verdad es guapa, la encontré llorando y le ofrecí un pañuelo y empezó a hablar de cómo tenía que pedir disculpas a las personas que quería y que no se arrepentía, pero que merecía del perdón…

Stefan: supo quien eras?

Emily: no, pero en cuento dijo que saco a alguien del closet asumí que se refirió a Quinn y le pregunte si era Rachel y dijo que sí, me levante y me fui antes de estrangularla…

Stefan: si lastima a Quinn juro que no respondo…

Emily: si se le acerca a Quinn medio metro juro que me vuelvo "A" y nadie vuelve a saber de ella…

_Stefan se rio pues su comentario no fue real, pero se dio cuenta que Emily si lo decía en serio…_

Stefan: la amas…

Emily: no se si sea amor, no aun, pero sé que solo con verla me da alegría…

Stefan tomo su mano y le sonrió, sabiendo que la chica que amaba estaba en buenas manos…

* * *

_Mientras Quinn y Damon…_

_Damon hablando con Dan_

Damon: hola Humphrey, esta Serena?

Dan: si, adentro, pasen, hola Quinn

Quinn: hola Dan, no sabía que trabajabas aquí…

Dan: el lugar es de mi papa, Vanessa nos ayudaba y nosotros le dábamos todo los cuadernos y lo que veíamos en la escuela…

Quinn: wow, nunca me lo dijo…

Damon: Quinn: vamos?

Quinn: si, nos vemos luego Dan…

_Los dos entraron a la parte trasera del café y vieron a Serena sentada frente a una computadora y su hermano Eric acostado en un sillón jugando en su celular…_

Serena: Damon!

Damon: hola guapa, como estas?

Serena: bien, y tú?

Damon: mejor, ahora que te veo

_Serena vio a Quinn y la saludo_

Serena: hola Quinn…

Quinn: que tal…

Damon bueno conseguiste los boletos?

Serena: si, pero estas seguro que con esto Elena me va a perdonar?

Damon: si, seguro, Elena ama esta banda

Serena: pues espero, realmente extraño juntarme con ella…

Damon: lo sé…

Serena: Quinn me entere que Blair te propuso unirte a su grupo…

Quinn: si, pero lo rechace…

Serena: lo se, fue el tema del día, has sido la primera chica que se niega ser amiga de Blair…

Quinn: tan importante es?

Serena: su mama es una diseñadora muy famosa, Blair tiene dinero, la gente de este lado de Manhattan siempre busca estar en los eventos más elegantes, en todos esos eventos Blair es la invitada de honor, el estar con Blair significa estar en los eventos con Blair…

Quinn: nunca me ha interesado la farándula…

Serena: a no y porque eras la porrista líder en Ohio, o porque estabas en el Glee Club?

Quinn: como sabes eso?

Serena: todo el mundo sabía quién eras antes de que llegaras…

Quinn: cómo?

Serena: los clubs corales son algo importante aquí, el año pasado fuimos la sede Nacional, tu viniste, tú y tu equipo…

Quinn: yo no era la principal…

Serena: lo fuiste en las Regionales, si no me equivoco…

Quinn: espera, tu equipo bueno el de tu escuela estuvo en las nacionales?

Serena: no, nos descalificaron, tu equipo, es…

Quinn: era…

Serena: bueno era maravilloso, todos eran geniales, si no hubiese sido por el beso que hubo en las nacionales, seguro ganaban….

Quinn: si, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado…

Serena: deberías de unirte, digo el año pasado era malo el club aquí, pero este semestre lo dirige Jenny Jackson, la orientadora y escuche que es muy buena…

Quinn: no lo creo, pero lo pensare…

Damon: bueno vámonos Fabray, le diré que alguien le tiene un regalo a Elena, y tu le darás las entradas y le pedirás perdón, no tiene error el plan, espero no lo arruines Van dar Woodsen

Serena: gracias por la ayuda Damon, no eres tan malo…

Damon: no si lo soy, solo que a veces hago excepciones…

_Damon y Quinn salieron del café…_

Damon: vamos a casa, seguro tu chica muere por verte…

Quinn: si…

Damon: que ocurre?

Quinn: le digo que me encontré a Rachel?

Damon: no lo sé, es tu novia…

Quinn: aun no…

Damon: no es tu novia pero se besan como si lo fuera…

Quinn: es complicado Damon…

Damon: no es complicado, tu lo complicas, pero bueno, solo déjame decirte que tu chica esta buenísima…

Quinn: DAMON!

Damon: y ninguna otra chica se resistirá a sus encantos…

Quinn: lo sé!

Damon: bueno, entonces no la dejes ir…

Quinn: no planeo hacerlo…

* * *

_Quinn y Damon llegaron a la casa y se dieron cuenta que Emily y Stefan también…_

_Emily salió a saludar a Quinn y cuando Quinn se acerco a besarla esta se alejo…_

Quinn: pasa algo?

Emily: creí que me ibas a esperar…

Quinn: lo sé, podemos hablar en mi habitación?

_Emily empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de la rubia y Quinn entro atrás de ella cerrando la puerta…_

Quinn: perdona, enserio no fue mi intención dejarte pero me encontré a Rachel y empezó a hablar conmigo y no lo soporte y me fui, lo siento mucho enserio…

_Emily se sentó en la cama, se encontraba tranquila sabía que su chica no estaba bien desde el momento en que la vio entrar pero necesitaba hacerle saber que no podía dejarla plantada…_

Emily: conocí a Rachel…

Quinn: qué?

Emily: es muy hermosa, estaba llorando, por ti…

Quinn: le dije que no podía darle otra oportunidad, que me lastimo mucho y…

Emily: y?

Quinn: no le dije esto pero… mi corazón ya lo ocupa alguien más…

Emily: te quiero Quinn…

Quinn: igual…

_Emily tomo las manos de Quinn y la acerco para besarla Quinn no se resistió y comenzó a besarla también el beso comenzó inocente, pero empezó a tomar calor cuando la lengua de Quinn pidió permiso para accesar a los labios de Emily los cuales no opusieron resistencia, Emily se acostó y Quinn se puso sobre ella, sin dejarla de besar, Emily subió un poco la playera de Quinn tocando el abdomen marcado de su chica, Quinn al sentir los dedos de esta sobre su piel no dudo en dejar escapar un gemido suave, y Emily siguió acariciándolos , sin subir la mano Quinn empezó a sentir que las cosas iban muy rápido y decidió separar sus labios de Emily y recostarse a su lado…_

Emily: que pasa?

Quinn: no creo que sea bueno ir tan rápido…

Emily: lo siento, no me di cuenta de que tu…

Quinn: no es que sea virgen, creo que eso es obvio, pero nunca he estado con una chica y…

Emily: entiendo yo tampoco, y no debí de presionarte, perdón, solo que me gustas mucho y me deje llevar, lo siento…

Quinn: a mí también me encantas pero lo mejor sería que lleváramos las cosas tranquilas…

Emily: lo que pasa es…

_Emily se sentó y Quinn igual, Emily tomo las manos de Quinn y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos…_

Emily: cuando estoy contigo, no me importa nada más…

Quinn: a mí me pasa lo mismo, justo por eso, creo que lo mejor es no apresurar nada, porque si hacemos todo rápido, sin pensar y después no funciona, no quiero perderte…

Emily: no me vas a perder…

Quinn: Rachel dijo eso y mira…

Emily: pero yo no soy Rachel, soy Emily, y yo te quiero aunque no seamos nada…

_Quinn se paro y beso a Emily quien la tomo de la cintura y Quinn se separo…_

Quinn: te dije que quería que fuera romántico, y especial, pero cada momento contigo es romántico y especial, así que, Emily Fields…

Emily: si?

_Quinn beso a Emily en la cabeza y luego se incoó para quedar a la misma altura…_

Quinn: quieres ser mi novia?

Emily: no lo sé….

Quinn: a no?

Emily: es que a mí me encantan las rubias pero me gustan más cuando cantan…

Quinn: a que interesante, me tengo que cuidar de Kelly Clarkson entonces?

Emily: tonta…

_Emily acerco a Quinn y la beso…_

Quinn: eso es un sí?

Emily: por lo general no beso a las chicas que no son mi novia…

_Quinn se sonrojo y volvió a besar a la morena…_

* * *

Y aqui termina el capitulo espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios, enserio cada que los leo me dan ganas de escribir mas, y la siguiente actualizacion para el martes :)


	14. Mine

Hola! Gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, y bueno en uno decía que como era Jenny así que les voy a decir como son los personajes que son OCC, Jenny es Jordana Brewster, salió en Rápido y Furioso como Mia, la hermana de Torreto, es morena, alta y muy linda, me gusta más como se ve en DEBS, donde sale de la villana Lucy Diamond, y en el fic, la estoy haciendo como Lucy, la novia de Jenny, Lisa, es Lisa Ray, es una actriz de Canadá, pero su descendencia es de la India, es muy, muy sexy, tiene los ojos verdes muy lindos, y bueno creo que los demás personajes son de las series, no hay nada extra, bueno mencione a Harmony, como la primera chica que le gusto a Quinn, Harmony es Lindsay Pearce, de The Glee Project, es blanca de cabello negro, un poco chaparrita, y tiene los ojos azules, Fran es Sara Foster, sale también en DEBS, es Amy y sale en 90210 como la hermana de Naomi, y Jason es Max Theriot, espero que con eso ubiquen mejor a los personajes, y pensaba hacer un OCC usando a Olivia Wilde, pero un poco más adelante, espero que esto les ayude a ubicar a los personajes de la historia, y bueno aquí está el cap.

* * *

Chapter XIV: Mine

_Era tarde en la casa Salvatore, Quinn estaba leyendo en su cuarto, cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar…_

Quinn: bueno?

Santana: Fabray!

Quinn: hola Santana como estas?

Santana: furiosa!, prometiste llamarme en cuanto llegaras a Nueva York, y esto fue hace un mes!

Quinn: lo sé, perdón San, he tenido un mes muy complicado…

Santana: si… Berry esta allá…

Quinn: lo sé, en mi escuela!

Santana: qué?

Quinn: si esta aquí…

Santana: Rachel les dijo a todos que era lesbiana y se desapareció…

Quinn: QUE?

Santana: si, el día que les dije que te habías ido a Nueva York a los de New Directions, se paro, y comenzó a cantar y después dijo que te amaba, y que se arrepentía de no haber dicho la verdad, que tu no la acosaste, que ella te busco y que estaba enamorada de ti, me pregunto a donde te habías ido y le dije que a Manhattan con una amiga tuya y al otro día nos enteramos que también se había ido…

Quinn: dijo la verdad de todo?

Santana: si! Finn enloqueció, dijo que Rachel estaba loca, Mike dijo que era lo mejor para ti, Sue lloro, el Sr. Shuester se puso muy triste, Tina lloro demasiado, Kurt se puso muy pero muy triste, Blaine se enojo…

Quinn: Sue Sylvester?

Santana: si, todos enloquecieron!

Quinn: has visto a mi madre?

Santana: si, la vi en la iglesia, Fran y Jason estaban con ella…

Quinn: enserio! Wow, no estaba Fran en Londres?

Santana: no lo sé es tu hermana Q!, Pero basta de cosas feas, como va todo en NY?

Quinn: mejor de lo que pensé

Santana: eso me suena a que ya encontraste nueva conquista! Esta buena?

Quinn: SANTANA! , no es una nueva conquista y pues tú dime, se llama Emily Fields…

Santana: mi prima se llama Emily Fields…, mi prima que se fue a Nueva York!

Quinn: amm si, esa misma…

Santana: no puedo creerlo Fabray, mi prima!

Quinn: nos conocimos en el hospital recién llegue y hubo una conexión inexplicable S…

Santana: wow que rápido olvistaste a Berry…

Quinn: no la olvide, solo que ya no siento lo mismo, Emily es diferente a todo lo que conocía…

Santana: me da gusto que estés bien Q, ahora hazme un favor y se feliz!, escuche que en Nueva York había un grupo musical bueno…

Quinn: si, en mi escuela pero no sé si entrar…

Santana: Quinn!, por dios mueres por cantar, entra!

Quinn: tengo que pensar las cosas…

Santana: bueno, me voy Q, acaba de llegar Brittany, saludas a Emily de mi parte…

Quinn: si, saludas a los chicos de New Directions de mi parte, te quiero S…

Santana: adiós…

_Santana colgó, y Quinn dejo el libro que estaba leyendo y se levanto y fue a la cocina, donde se encontró a Stefan…_

Stefan: hola Quinn, que tal tu día?

Quinn: mejor de lo que pensé…

Stefan: me dijo Emily que conoció a Rachel…

Quinn: si…, también a mi…

Stefan: que piensas hacer?

Quinn: no lo sé aun, tú qué piensas que debo de hacer?

Stefan: yo creo que debes de hablar con ella, tal vez si es una desgraciada que te rompió el corazón, pero antes de que fueran novias, eran amigas, y es alguien que te conoce, hay veces que es bueno tener a alguien que sepa quién eres cerca…

Quinn: tienes razón, solo que no quiero que las cosas se compliquen con Emily, no ahora…

Stefan: Emily te quiere, no creo que le moleste que tu y Rachel sean amigas…

Quinn: eso espero, pero bueno, buenas noches Stef…

Stefan: buenas noches Quinn…

_Quinn subió y decidió antes de ir a dormir visitar a Elena, así que toco la puerta…_

Elena: pase…

Quinn: hola…

Elena: que tal tu día Quinn…

Quinn: tranquilo, ya le dije a Emily si quería ser mi novia!

Elena: que dijo?

Quinn: que si!

Elena: entonces vamos a tener que poner unas reglas, la puerta siempre abierta!

Quinn: pareces mi madre, bueno cuando estaba con Finn…

Elena: y no funciono mucho…

_Quinn comenzó a reír y golpeo a Elena con una almohada…_

Quinn: como van las cosas con Nate?

Elena: no lo sé, lo evite todo el día…

Quinn: deberías de hablar con el…

Elena: lo hare, pero quiero que me ruegue un poco mas…

Quinn: eres mala Elena…

Elena: lo sé…

* * *

_Mientras tanto, Emily estaba en su cuarto sin poder dormir, así que decidió tomar su celular y hacer una llamada…_

Hanna: Bueno?

Emily: hola Hanna…

Hanna: Emily!, que gusto escucharte!

Emily: me da gusto escucharte también, disculpa por la hora pero no podía dormir y quería hablar con alguien…

Hanna: te tengo una buena noticia…

Emily: qué?

Hanna: espera, pondré altavoz

Aria: EMILY!

Spencer: Como estas?

Emily: Hola chicas!, pues estoy bien, que tal la escuela, que hay de nuevo?

Aria: Ezra ya no da clases…

Spencer: nada importante…

Hanna: claro eso dice!cuando vio a Toby lo abrazo, y de la fuerza lo saco volando al frente de media escuela!

Spencer: que exagerada eres Hanna…

Aria: y tú que ha pasado con Quinn…

Emily: hoy me dijo que si quería ser su novia!

Spencer y Hanna: que le dijiste?

Emily: que si!

Aria: me da gusto!

Hanna: y que tal besa?

Aria y Spencer: HANNA!

Emily: jaja muy bien Hanna…

Spencer: y como va todo?

Emily: muy bien, es perfecta, cuando estoy con ella es como si todo lo malo que me ha pasado no tuviera importancia…

Aria: y sabe todo lo de Maya y lo de "A"?

Emily: todo, si quiero estar con ella no podía tener secretos y mentiras, siempre eso terminaba con mis relaciones…

Hanna: y ella, no tiene historias oscuras?

Emily: si, pero yo la voy a ayudar a superar…

Spencer: solo ten cuidado Em., no quiero que te lastime…

Emily: no te preocupes Spence, no me va a lastimar, espero…

Aria: y lleva las cosas con calma!

Emily: lo sé, lo sé!

_De repente Emily escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta…_

_(Al teléfono)_

Emily: esperen… Quien?

Quinn: amm yo, Quinn…

Emily: pasa…

_Quinn entro al cuarto y se recargo en el escritorio al darse cuenta que Emily estaba hablando por el teléfono…_

Emily: Amm chicas me tengo que ir…

Aria: eso me suena a "Quinn está parada frente a mi"

Emily: algo así…

Hanna: está bien te dejamos con tu chica…

Spencer: te queremos Em.!

Emily: igual, gracias, adiós…

_Emily colgó y se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Quinn…_

Emily: que pasa?

Quinn: quería despedirme de ti…

Emily: no puedo dormir, me acompañas…

_Quinn se acostó y Emily se acostó a su lado…_

Emily: te veo preocupada…

Quinn: es Rachel…

Emily: Rachel…

Quinn: no malentiendas, la quiero como mi amiga, nada más, pero no quiero lastimarla…

Emily: ella te lastimo…

Quinn: si, pero yo no soy como ella, no puedo lastimarla, además hable con Santana y me dijo que Rachel salió del closet, y me defendió, por eso vino…

Emily: wow…

Quinn: solo quiero que seamos amigas, no quiero nada más con ella…

Emily: pues haz lo que creas que es correcto…

Quinn: no te vas a enojar…

Emily: no, es tu decisión, y te apoyo…

Quinn: gracias…

Emily: no agradezcas, yo solo te quiero ver feliz…

Quinn: estaba pensando también en unirme al coro…

Emily: me da gusto, el cantar te hace feliz, y contigo Constance ganaría!

Quinn: si, mañana hablare con Jenny…

Emily: hablando de Jenny, a la salida la vi…

Quinn: a si? Y que te dijo?

Emily: pues nada, solo que estaba en Constance porque quería ayudar a los chicos, que ella nunca tuvo a nadie con quien hablar, que sabía de ti y de mi…

Quinn: dios qué pena!

Emily: estoy casi segura que no dirá nada…

Quinn: porque estas casi segura?

Emily: porque una chica en un auto pasó por ella y la beso y le dijo cariño…

Quinn: enserio! Wow! No me imagine que Jenny fuese…

Emily: ni yo, pero esa chica se veía mayor, se llamaba Lisa…

Quinn: entonces ya tenemos a alguien de nuestro lado…

Emily: si…

Quinn: oye, que pasaría se me uniera al sequito perverso de Blair?

Emily: no lo hagas por favor esa chica está loca!

Quinn: enserio, yo solo vi a una chica que se sentía superior más no loca…

Emily: créeme está loca!

_Quinn bostezo y Emily se dio cuenta de que su chica moría de sueño…_

Quinn: creo que me voy a la cama, sino mañana me dormiré en todas las clases…

Emily: o porque no…

Quinn: qué?

Emily: amm te quedas conmigo…

Quinn: segura?

Emily: si, digo no vamos a hacer nada malo…

Quinn: está bien…

_Quinn se levanto de la cama y se quito el pantalón de mezclilla que traía, y la sudadera quedando en ropa interior, después de metió a las cobijas y Emily la abrazo…_

Quinn: buena noches bonita…

Emily: buenas noches…

_Quinn acerco sus labios a Emily y después de un largo beso muy apasionado las dos durmieron…_

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, no olviden dejar su comentario, y sugerencias, y la siguiente actualización sera el jueves, gracias.


	15. Ours

Bueno aquí está el capitulo XV, y les agradezco por los comentarios.

* * *

Chapter XV: OURS

_Quinn acababa de despertar al escuchar su alarma, mientras abría los ojos se daba cuenta que no podía moverse, al voltearse vio a Emily perdida en sus sueños todavía, el brazo de Emily rodeaba el abdomen de Quinn mientras su cabeza descansaba en el brazo de Quinn…_

Quinn: Em…. Despierta, tenemos escuela…

Emily: noo…

Quinn: anda, no podemos faltar…

Emily: noo…

_Quinn se dio cuenta que sus intentos de despertar a la morena no daban resultado, así que acerco sus labios a los de esta y Emily respondió al beso sin quejas, y así continuaron durante un minuto hasta que Quinn se separo y se levanto de la cama, tomo su ropa del piso…_

Emily: a dónde vas?

Quinn: a mi cuarto…

Emily: no te vayas…

Quinn: necesito bañarme y prepararme y aquí contigo me va a ser imposible…

Emily: claro que no!

Quinn: si!, además necesito prepararme enserio, no me tardo…

Emily: está bien…

_Emily se paro y se acerco a darle un beso a Quinn, después Quinn salió del cuarto cuidando que nadie la vea y se metió al suyo…_

* * *

_Ese día todo ocurrió con normalidad, al igual que el siguiente, Emily se hizo rápidamente amiga de Adriana, Quinn de Serena, y Serena arreglo sus problemas con Elena y volvían a ser amigas…_

* * *

_Hoy Quinn iba a hacer su audición para el club coral de la escuela Serena, Blair, Elena, Dan, Stefan, Nate y Chuck ya estaban en el club, la audición la iba a hacer Rachel, Adriana y Vanessa…_

_Vanessa estaba sentada junto a Stefan, Serena junto a Chuck y Blair y Rachel estaba sola en una esquina, aun no llegaban ni Quinn, ni Adriana, ni Elena, ni Dan…_

Jenny: hola chicos, me da gusto que este semestre haya más iniciativa para entrar al coro…

_De repente la puerta se abrió y Quinn y Emily entraron al aula, Quinn en cuanto vio a Rachel tomo de la mano a Emily entrelazando los dedos y se sentaron en la fila de Serena…_

Jenny: creo que somos todos así que quien empieza?

_De nueva cuenta la puerta se abrió y entraron Nate, Elena, y Adriana al aula…_

Adriana: podemos pasar?

Jenny: claro tomen asiento chicos…

_Adriana se sentó junto a Emily, quien había notado desde hace unos días la tensión entre Quinn y Adriana, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar…_

_La parejita Nate y Elena se sentaron en unas sillas lejos del frente…_

Jenny: entonces quien empieza?

_Nadie se decidía, hasta que Rachel se paro y pidió iniciar…_

Rachel: yo podría iniciar, si nadie más quiere?

_Rachel vio a Quinn con quien no había tenido contacto desde el día afuera de la escuela cuando Quinn le dejo en claro que lo único que podían será era amigas…_

Jenny: bueno, que nos vas a cantar Rachel?

Rachel: esta canción es del grupo The Script y se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial para mí…

Jenny: bueno, te escuchamos…

Rachel:

If you're standing with your suitcase  
But you can't step on the train  
Everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet

And if you're covering your face now  
But you just can't hide the pain  
Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without ya

If the truth is you're a liar  
When you say that you're okay  
I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now

And if you're out there trying to move on  
But something pulls you back again  
I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back

Now they say I'm wasting my time  
Cause you're never coming home  
But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now

And by leaving my door open  
I'm risking everything I own  
There's nothing I can lose in the break in that you haven't taken

And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder  
And I wish you could still give me a hard time  
And I wish I could still wish it was over  
But even if wishing is a waste of time  
Even if I never cross your mind

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back

If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
I know you're out there somewhere, so just remember this  
If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss  
Oh just remember this, oh just remember this

I'll leave the door on the latch  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back  
There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now  
Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back now

And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
And it will be just like you were never gone  
If you ever come back, if you ever come back now

_Todos le aplaudieron sorprendiéndose por su talento, menos Emily, Vanessa, Stefan y Quinn…_

Jenny: que les pareció chicos!

Serena: tienes mucho talento!

Blair: no está mal, pero te falta mucha práctica…

_Al escuchar eso Quinn comenzó a reír recordando lo que ocurría cada que alguien cuestionaba el talento de la morena así que solo se limito y voltear a ver a Blair quien la veía con ojos de envidia…_

Rachel: llevo cantando desde que tengo 1 año, así que yo creo que a ti te hace falta y entrenamiento de oído!

Jenny: chicas! Relájense, somos un equipo y no puedo estar tolerando peleas

Chuck: si mal no recuerdo cuando tú cantaste en las Nacionales tu club perdió!

Dan: y cuando ganaron en las regionales Quinn Fabray y un rubio fueron los protagonistas…

Quinn: chicos! No es momento de pelear!

Rachel: tienen razón, si hay alguien aquí capaz de cuestionar mi talento es Quinn, porque ella ha demostrado tener más que yo…

_Todos guardaron silencio y Quinn no podía entender que acababa de ocurrir, Rachel Berry era la persona más presumida que había, y acababa de alagar su voz y hasta decir que era mejor que la propia!_

_Jenny intentando liberar tensión se levanto y decidió seguir con las audiciones…_

Jenny: bueno, si tan buena es Quinn Fabray que pase y cante…

_Quinn se tenso al escuchar esas palabras pero Emily tomo su mano y la apretó, asegurándole que todo iba a salir bien, así que se puso de pie y sus amigos le aplaudieron…_

Quinn: la canción que voy a cantar es una de mis canciones favoritas y siento que es el mejor momento para cantarla…

Life's too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control  
These fishes in the sea, they re staring at me, Oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I,  
I should have found by now

I'm waiting for this cough syrup  
to come down, come down

Life s too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm coming up now, coming up now  
out of the blue, oh  
These zombies in the park,  
they're looking for my heart, oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh oh

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I,  
I should have found by now

And so I run now to the things  
they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be

I'm waiting for this cough syrup  
to come down

Life s too short to even care at all, oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I,  
I should have found by now

And so I'd run now to the things  
they said could restore me  
Restore life the way it should be

I'm waiting for this cough syrup  
to come down

One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa (x2)

_Cuando Quinn termino habia unas lágrimas en sus mejillas, recordando cada momento que paso en Lima con sus amigos, y tambien como su madre prefirio correrla que tratar de respetar a su hija y aceptarla y como no pudo cambiar, despues de estar toda la vida peleando por querer ser normal y dares cuenta que no podia ser quien los demas querian que Ella fuera…_

_Todos en el salón se pararon a aplaudirle y hasta a Jenny se le salieron unas lagrimas, pues lo que ella vivió no es tan diferente a lo que Quinn…_

Jenny: creo que no hace falta preguntar que les pareció

Stefan: con ella podríamos ganar nacionales!

Jenny: entonces Quinn, Rachel, quien mas quiere ser parte de este grupo!

Adriana: a mí me gustaría audicionar también

Jenny: adelante…

Adriana: la canción que elegí se la dedico a alguien que conocí en un aeropuerto hace un mes…

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Im begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, jolene

He talks about you in his sleep  
There's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, jolene

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, jolene

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Im begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can

You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
Hes the only one for me, jolene

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, jolene

Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Im begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, jolene

_Durante toda la canción Adriana no le quito los ojos de encima a Quinn y Quinn estaba preocupada de que Emily se hubiese dado cuenta de esto…_

_Todos lo aplaudieron y Adriana se sentó esperando a que Jenny le dijera que había decidido…_

Jenny: bueno, creo que nunca han sido en esta escuela selectivos respecto a quienes entrar en el club…

Blair: deberían…

Jenny: entonces todos los que hayan hecho audición y los que no sean bienvenidos al club!

_La hora término y todos salieron del aula, Quinn tomo a Emily del brazo y se alejo del salón lo más rápido que pudo…_

Emily: qué demonios fue eso con Adriana?

Quinn: mierda…

Emily: Quinn!

Quinn: está bien, el día que llegue del aeropuerto la conoci, su amiga robo mi equipaje y empezó a coquetear conmigo…

Emily: genial!

Quinn: no te enojes, te juro que no he hablado con ella, solo fue la vez del aeropuerto, al otro día te conocí y no volví a pensar en nadie más…

Emily: lo se, solo que odio el ver como todas las chicas buscan algo contigo…

_Emily se encontraba mucho más tranquila y se sentó recargándose en unos casilleros, quedándose en silencio, pues la escuela se encontraba vacío a no ser por los chicos del coro…_

_Quinn se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano y empezó a acariciarla con el pulgar…_

Quinn: cuantas veces más tengo que decirte que solo me interesas tu?

Emily: no es eso, solo que no lo soporto, y después Rachel cantándote que te sigue esperando…

Quinn: yo ya aclare con ella que solo quiero una amistad, no tienes de que preocuparte, ni de Adriana, ni de Rachel…

Emily: y de Vanessa?

_Quinn se dio cuenta que era una broma lo de Vanessa y decidió seguirle el juego…_

Quinn: de Vanessa tampoco, pero tal vez si de Elena, he escuchado rumores de que el bebe podría ser mío…

_Emily comenzó a reír y se recargo en el hombro de Quinn…_

Emily: perdón…

Quinn: por?

Emily: por ser tan insegura, es solo que nunca creí el poder estar con alguien como tu…

Quinn: yo soy quien nunca creyó estar con alguien como tú, eres linda, divertida, guapa, inteligente…

Emily: tu eres perfecta…

Quinn: claro que no… soy obstinada, llorona, cobarde…

Emily: y todos esos rasgos de imperfección te hacen el ser más perfecto…

Quinn: no digas eso…

Emily: por qué?

Quinn: porque un día podría creerlo…

Emily: eso es lo que quiero…

Quinn: y sabes que es lo que quiero?

Emily: qué?

Quinn: un beso…

_Emily levanto su cara hacia la de Quinn y con su mano acerco los labios de Quinn tomándola por las mejillas, se besaron durante unos segunda hasta que escucharon a alguien hablándoles…_

Jenny: si siguen así no creo que su relación se mantenga en secreto…

_Jenny estaba junta a Lisa caminando hacia la salida de la escuela, Quinn se levanto ruborizada, al igual que Emily…_

Lisa: hola tu eres Emily cierto?

Emily: si nos conocimos el otro día…

_La chica mayor saludo a Emily y le sonrió a Quinn…_

Jenny: amm Quinn ella es mi… amiga Lisa…

Quinn: mucho gusto…

Jenny: Quinn recuerdas que te dije que mi hermano te podía ayudar con la emancipación?

Quinn: por supuesto…

Jenny: bueno mi hermano no quiso ayudar, pero Lisa está dispuesta a ayudarte sin paga…

Quinn: enserio?

Lisa: claro que sí!

Quinn: muchas gracias enserio, no saben lo importante que es para mi todo esto…

Jenny: no hay que agradecer Quinn…

Lisa: bueno chicas nos vemos después, y Quinn estamos en contacto…

Jenny: cuídense y no hagan nada malo!

Quinn: adiós!

Emily: adiós…

_Jenny y Lisa se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban y Quinn comenzó a sonreír…_

Emily: porque sonríes?

Quinn: crees que tu y yo llegaremos a estar como ellas?

Emily: felices?

Quinn: no, me refiero a, Jenny trabaja, estudia, es feliz, y ayuda a los demás, y Lisa, me va a ayudar sin cobrarme, y se ve que tiene un buen trabajo, y que ama más que a nadie a Jenny…

Emily: entonces, te refieres a si vamos a estar juntas?

Quinn: si…

Emily: pues, no lo sé, pero espero que sí, espero que tú seas la persona por la que en unos años mi corazón se acelere cada vez que escuche que entras a una habitación, o tan solo sonrías, y que cuando tengamos 70 años, tenerte a mi lado, salir a la calle tomadas de la mano sin miedo a quien nos vea…

Quinn: sin miedo a que nos critiquen y sentencien por amar…

Emily: te quiero Quinn

_Quinn abrazo a Emily y tomo sus cosas para regresar a casa, junto a Emily…_

* * *

Aqui termina el capitulo espero les haya gustado y porfavor dejen comentario.


	16. Dirty Little Secret

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios y espero sigan leyendo la historia y les siga gustando, aquí les dejo el capitulo XVI.

* * *

Chapter XVI: Dirty Little Secret

_Quinn y Emily se dirigían a la casa, cuando volvieron a pasar por la librería donde vendían el libro que Quinn quería, así que Emily…_

Emily: Oye me compras un café de ahí?

Quinn: si…

_Quinn comenzó a caminar a la cafetería y vio que Emily no iba con ella…_

Quinn: no vienes conmigo?

Emily: tengo que ir por algo, pero en un momento te alcanzo si?

Quinn: está bien…

_Quinn cruzo la calle y entro a la cafetería y Emily entro a la librería…_

Emily: disculpe, vengo por el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas…

Encargado: claro, aquí esta…

_Emily le pago al hombre y guardo el libro en su mochila agradeciéndole el encargado, salió de la librería para que Quinn no se diera cuenta y camino a donde estaba Quinn…_

Quinn: a donde fuiste?

Emily: tenía que recoger algo…

Quinn: mmm esta bien, no me digas…

Emily: te estoy diciendo…

Quinn: desde cuando eres amiga de Adriana?

Emily: el primer día de clases me empezó a hablar, nada fuera de lo común, tenemos muchas clases juntas…

Quinn: mmm, no te había hablado de mi?

Emily: no, no es como si yo le hubiera dicho que tú y yo teníamos algo más que una amistad…

Quinn: supongo que se lo imagino, sino, no hubiera hecho esa canción en Glee…

Emily: pues es que eres inolvidable amor…

Quinn: pero yo no hago nada…

Emily: eso es lo que tú crees…

_Quinn volteo a ver a Emily y levanto la ceja…_

Quinn: qué?

Emily: eso que estás haciendo en este momento…

Quinn: tomar café?

Emily: no! Lo de la ceja…

_Quinn no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía así que lo dejo de hacer y comenzó a sonrojarse…_

Emily: vayamos a casa…

Quinn: porque?

Emily: porque si sigues haciendo eso no voy a contenerme y te voy a besar aquí al frente de todo el mundo…

_Quinn tomo su mochila y caminaron a casa…_

_Cuando llegaron vieron a Serena y a Elena platicando en la sala…_

Elena: hola!

Emily: hola, voy a dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto…

Quinn: yo igual…

_Las chicas subieron y entraron al cuarto de Emily dejando sus cosas y Emily tomo a Quinn del cuello y comenzó a besarla, después Quinn mordió el labio de Emily y esta se separo y recargo su frente en la de Quinn…_

Emily: porque hiciste eso…

Quinn: amm lo siento?

Emily: tonta…

_Quinn volvió a unir sus labios y no se separaron hasta que escucharon que alguien subía las escaleras…_

_Tocaron la puerta del cuarto…_

Emily: Quien?

Stefan: am Stefan?

Quinn: pasa!

_Stefan entro al cuarto y vio a Quinn sentada y a Emily parada con cara de susto._

Stefan: porque tienen cara de que vieron un fantasma?

Quinn: pensamos que era Serena!

Stefan: que va a hacer Emily en su cuarto?

Quinn: amm de hecho es de Emily no de las dos…

Stefan: pero no sales de aquí…

Quinn: aun así, queremos mantener nuestra relación en secreto…

Stefan: pero se yo, sabe Damon, Vanessa, Elena…

Emily: Jenny…

Quinn: pero confiamos en ustedes…

Stefan: y la chica que canto Jolene seguramente sabe algo…

Emily: lo que sea, no queremos que se entere toda la escuela…

Stefan: tranquilas, nadie más se va a enterar…

Quinn: eso espero…

Stefan: bueno solo venía a decirles si querían venir al café de Vanessa…

Quinn: quieres ir?

Emily: si tu quieres…

Quinn: bueno vamos…

_Las chicas se cambiaron el uniforme mientras Stefan las esperaba y salieron…_

* * *

_Llegaron al café donde había una pequeña reunión, por el cumpleaños de Dan así que las chicas saludaron a Dan y buscaron a Vanessa…_

_Vanessa se encontraba con una chica de baja estatura con cabello corto…_

Vanessa: Emily! Quinn!

Quinn: Hola!

Emily: como estas?

Vanessa: muy bien, chicas ella es mi hermana Ruby…

Emily: mucho gusto!

Quinn: Vanessa habla mucho de ti y tu banda!

Ruby: también habla de ustedes, me da gusto conocerles!

Quinn: cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar?

Ruby: depende de la disquera pero espero quedarme un buen tiempo, ya extrañaba a mi hermanita!

Vanessa: me da gusto que estés aquí Ruby…

Emily: y en donde estabas?

Ruby: en Londres, estábamos grabando un video musical, y tuvimos unas presentaciones, pero ya acabamos…

Quinn: qué bueno que ya tengas a alguien que te acompañe, no me gustaba que estuvieses sola…

Vanessa: será lo mismo, Ruby nunca está en casa!

Ruby: eso no es cierto!

Vanessa: claro que sí!

Ruby: bueno tal vez sí, pero te prometo que voy a estar más al pendiente de ti!

_Llegaron unos chicos y le dijeron a Ruby que fuera con ellos, ella fue con ellos dejando a las tres chicas solas…_

Quinn: porque no me dijiste que ya había llegado tu hermana?

Vanessa: lo olvide…

Emily: sabe que regresaste a la escuela?

Vanessa: llego hoy, y no le dije nada, no sé si le guste la idea…

Quinn: tienes que decirle!

Vanessa: ya sé, me dijo lo mismo mi mama y papa, pero no quiero que se enoje

Emily: porque se enojaría?

Vanessa: cuando mis papas se fueron nos hicieron prometer cuidarnos, ella dejo la escuela para ayudarme, empezó la banda y todo, y yo le dije que iba a estudiar en casa y después iba a entrar a la escuela de cine, y que el dinero que juntara en la cafetería de los Humphrey seria para que compráramos una casa en una mejor zona…

Quinn: ahora el dinero de la casa lo está usando para la escuela…

Emily: y porque ella no ayuda con lo que gana no creo que le vaya mal en la banda…

Vanessa: si lo da, pero como son 5 chicas no es mucho dinero, porque lo tienen que dividir…

Quinn: tienes que decirle, sea lo que sea que te diga es tu hermana, y siempre te ha apoyado en todo…

Vanessa: lo sé, le diré antes del lunes, lo prometo, y cambiando de tema, como van?

Quinn: quienes?

Vanessa: ustedes dos?

_Emily se sonrojo y volteo a ver si había alguien que conocieran, al ver que no conocían a nadie tomo la mano de Quinn y entrelazaron sus dedos, Quinn la volteo a ver , le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla…_

Vanessa: aheem… no están solas chicas…

Emily: perdón…

Vanessa: descuida, me da gusto verlas así…

Quinn: como así?

Vanessa: juntas, hacen una pareja encantadora, aunque no entiendo porque no quieren decirle a nadie…

Quinn: te recuerdo porque deje Lima…

Vanessa: aquí no es igual que allá, es Nueva York, aquí eso no se ve mal ni se juzga…

Quinn: enserio?

Vanessa: cuando Ruby salió del closet todo el mundo la apoyo, no veo porque vaya a ser algo diferente con ustedes…

_Emily volteo a la puerta y vio a una morena chaparrita entrar, sabia quien era así que decidió hacer algo que nunca pensó ser capaz, tomo a Quinn del cuello y le dio un beso lleno de pasión y entrega, el cual Quinn no dudo en responder de igual manera, las chicas permanecieron besándose hasta que el aire les fue necesario…_

Quinn: y eso?

Emily: tiene razón Vanessa…

Vanessa: amm sigo aquí chicas…

Quinn: perdón…

_La morena había visto todo, así que se acerco a la mesa a saludar…_

Rachel: hola Quinn…

Quinn: Rachel…

_En la mesa se empezó a sentir tensión, y más cuando Rachel vio las manos de Emily y Quinn juntas, Vanessa decidió acabar con la tensión…_

Vanessa: yo soy Vanessa mucho gusto eres Rachel verdad?

Rachel: si…

Vanessa: te vi hoy en Glee cantas muy bien…

Rachel: Quinn, no me vas a presentar a tu…

Emily: Hola soy Emily, la NOVIA de Quinn…

_Quinn no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo a ver a Rachel…_

Rachel: no sabía que tenias novia Quinn, las amigas se cuentan todo…

Quinn: solo cuando existe confianza, y esa se tiene que ganar Rachel, me da gusto verte, que pases una linda noche…

_Quinn abrazo a Emily y esta no se negó, Vanessa solo observo todo el intercambio…_

Rachel: Si, ustedes igualmente, nos vemos en Glee…

_Rachel se retiro dejando a las tres chicas solas…_

* * *

Recuerden dejar su comentario, por si preguntan a Ruby la hice basandome en la linda cantante de The Saturdays, Frankie Sandford, la siguiente actualización para el lunes o el martes.


	17. I'll Stand By You

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo para escribi pero espero que este capítulo les guste, a mi me gusto como salió, pero bueno, la siguiente actualización la intentare hacer para el viernes, gracias por leerme, no olviden comentar…

* * *

Capítulo XVII: I'LL STAND BY YOU

_Emily se encontraba platicando con Vanessa, mientras Quinn platicaba con Ruby, la hermana de Vanessa, Emily comenzaba a sentir celos pero no quería ser una novia posesiva con Quinn así que intento concentrarse en la plática con Vanessa…_

Ruby: entonces te saco del closet, tu mama te corrió y viniste a Nueva York…

Quinn: exacto, esa es mi vida…

Ruby: no seas dramática, al menos tuviste a donde irte…

Quinn: y tu, cuál es tu historia?

Ruby: pues, me enamore de una chica cuando tenía 14 años, no sabía qué hacer, casi me suicido…

Quinn: wow, y luego que paso?

Ruby: le dije a Vanessa y ella me apoyo, y dijo que si esa era yo no tenía porque ser diferente, después hable con mis papas y me apoyaron igual, dijeron que me amaban y que nada iba a hacer que dejaran de hacerlo…

Quinn: tuviste suerte…

Ruby: yo lo que veo es que aun tienes miedo, y que aun no te aceptas…

Quinn: tú crees que no sería más fácil estar con un chico y ya?

Ruby: claro que sí!, pero esa no eres tú, y nunca serás tú, tú no puedes enamorarte de alguien a la fuerza, simplemente es imposible, y si tu familia no te acepta, veras que se darán cuenta lo mucho que vales y que aunque no estén de acuerdo con tus decisiones o con lo que eres, no te pueden cambiar.

Quinn: tienes razón, solo que, me gustaría no sentirme tan sola…

Ruby: no estás sola, tienes a Elena, y a Emily, y a mi hermana y claro a mí!

Quinn: gracias Ruby…

_Emily se sentía cada vez más celosa de la forma en la que Ruby miraba a SU chica, así que intervino en su conversación…_

Emily: oye amor…

Quinn: que pasa?

Emily: me siento un poco agotada…

Quinn: te quieres ir?

Emily: si…

Quinn: quieres que busque a Stefan o quieres caminar?

Emily: no me molestaría caminar por las calles de Nueva York contigo…

_La pareja se despidió de Vanessa y Ruby con la promesa de verse pronto para continuar con la plática, Quinn abrazo a Dan y le deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños, y Rachel se acerco a ellas…_

Rachel: ya se van?

Emily: si estamos un poco cansadas…

Rachel: nos vemos el lunes entonces chicas…

Quinn: si adiós….

Rachel: por cierto Quinn, hable con Puck…

Quinn: y que te dijo?

Rachel: que te extraña, que todos en Glee te extrañan…

_Quinn bajo la cabeza triste y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Rachel, tenía mucho que la rubia no pensaba en sus compañeros de New Directions y lo mucho que los extrañaba, Emily la tomo del brazo y caminaron hacia la salida..._

* * *

_En la calle a pocas manzanas del departamento las chicas seguían caminando, Quinn no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el camino, solo se limito a tomar a Emily de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos…_

Emily: estas bien?

Quinn:…

Emily: Quinn!

Quinn: si?

Emily: donde estas?

Quinn: aquí contigo…

Emily: no, tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tu estas en otro lado…

Quinn: extraño a mis amigos…

Emily: lo sé, yo también extraño a mis amigas…

Quinn: crees que haya hecho bien al huir de Lima?

Emily: no tenías más opción…

Quinn: si la tenia…

Emily: a que te refieres?

Quinn: a ser normal…

_Emily se paro frente a Quinn haciéndola detenerse mientras observaba a Emily sin entenderla…_

Emily: enserio quieres ser normal?

Quinn: si…

Emily: lo normal es aburrido, lo normal es común, lo normal es lo que todos quieren ser, tu eres diferente, eres lo que no se encuentra en otro lado, eres el pez inalcanzable…

Quinn: ya no quiero ser el pez inalcanzable…

Emily: en ese caso, el pescador te atrapara y te comerá…

Quinn: seguimos hablando en metáfora?

Emily: no! Bueno si!, a lo que me refiero es que si eres normal, o más bien si finges ser normal, siempre vas a estar triste, porque aunque le sonrías al mundo por dentro no serás feliz, porque no eres tu

Quinn: lo dices como si fuera tan fácil…

Emily: amor, no batalles contigo misma, tu eres perfecta, sin necesidad de ser como los demás…

Quinn: ya te dije que no soy perfecta…

Emily: para mí lo eres, y me gustaría que te lo empezaras a creer…

Quinn: porque te importa tanto?

Emily: porque te quiero, y porque quiero que seas feliz, que te aceptes, que te respetes y dejes de querer cambiar, si a los demás no les gusta lo que eres es su problema no el tuyo…

Quinn: me gustaría que la gente pensara así, pero no lo hace, tú tienes a tus papas y los dos te aman, mis padres no…

Emily: no digas eso tus padre te aman solo que no te comprenden, pero al principio siempre es así, tienes que darles tiempo para que asimilen las cosas…

Quinn: cuanto tiempo!, mi mama siempre supo cómo eran las cosas, sabía que yo no me sentía como las demás, siempre me dijo que era una etapa, que si no hablaba de ello era como si no existiese el problema…

Emily: Quinn tú no tienes ningún problema, el ser gay no es un problema, o una enfermedad, es quien eres y punto, solo tienes que aceptarte, y no ponerte condiciones!

Quinn: no me pongo condiciones!

Emily: no? Entonces porque tienes miedo a que la gente sepa que eres mi novia, o acaso te doy pena?

Quinn: claro que no! Como se te ocurre que me vas a dar pena!

Emily: entonces porque no podemos tomarnos de la mano en la escuela?

Quinn: lo hacemos…

Emily: no! Me tomas la mano en Glee, cuando todos o la mayoría de los que están saben, pero me refiero en la cafetería, o en el pasillo…

Quinn: no es fácil para mí!

Emily: yo sé que no es fácil, pero si no empiezas a dejar de querer cambiar y esconderte será más difícil…

Quinn: dijiste que me ibas a dar tiempo…

Emily: y te lo voy a dar, todo el que necesites, lo único que te pido es que intentes dejar las cosas fluir!

Quinn: lo voy a hacer, pero siento que esta conversación es tu modo de decirme que ya no me quieres…

Emily: como dices eso?

_Emily se tranquilizo, tomo a Quinn de la mano y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al edificio, entraron a su apartamento y fueron a la habitación de Emily sin decir ni una sola palabra…_

Quinn: me piensas decir algo…

Emily: que quieres que te diga?

Quinn: m-e…me vas a dejar?

_Emily entro al baño que se encontraba en su habitación dejando la puerta abierta, se cambio la ropa que traía y se puso la piyama mientras Quinn esperaba sentada en la cama alguna respuesta de la morena…_

_Emily salió del baño y se sentó a lado de Quinn, volteo a ver a Quinn y vio que tenía los ojos llorosos…_

Emily: Quinn…

Quinn: solo dímelo, si lo vas a hacer solo dilo, porque no creo ser capaz de soportar que alguien más me lastime…

Emily: amor, no te voy a dejar, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso…

Quinn: todo lo que me dijiste…

Emily: tal vez no lo dije del modo debido, lo que quiero es que dejes de intentar ser alguien que no eres…

Quinn: te juro que voy a hacer todo lo posible por dejar de querer cambiar…

Emily: Quinn, ya no quiero verte triste, eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado, y no quiero que estés sufriendo…

Quinn: tú eres lo más lindo que me ha pasado…

_Emily tomo a Quinn del mentón y la acerco a sus labios, estos se unieron y Quinn rápidamente abrió su boca para subir la intensidad de este, Emily se recostó sin soltar el cuello de Quinn y esta siguió besándola sin detenerse, Emily comenzó a subir la blusa que Quinn traía y esta no se negó, solo se separo para permitirle a Emily quitarla por completo, mientras miraba a los ojos de la morena con una mirada llena de amor y deseo, Emily tiro la blusa y siguió besando a Quinn , Quinn empezó a tocar las costillas de Emily por debajo de su blusa, pero no se atrevía a subir más, Emily se separo de los labios de Quinn y empezó a besar su cuello, en ese momento Emily se detuvo, y se acerco a los labios de Quinn bajando la intensidad del momento, después recargo su frente con la de Quinn y quedaron las dos viéndose a los ojos sin decir nada…_

Quinn: te amo

Emily: te amo

Quinn: gracias

Emily: porque?

Quinn: por detenerte

Emily: aun no estamos listas para…

Quinn: lo sé.


	18. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Hola a, gracias por los comentarios del capítulo pasado, me da gusto que les haya gustado, y que sigan leyendo la historia, yo pensé que nadie la iba a leer, así que les agradezco de todo corazón, y bueno aquí está el capitulo XVIII.

* * *

Chapter XVIII: I DON´T WANT TO MISS A THING.

_Emily y Quinn habían dormido juntas después de su discusión del día de la fiesta, nada paso pero tristemente Quinn no pudo dormir en toda la noche…_

_En la mente de Quinn solo se repetían los momentos que había pasado con New Directions, desde los primeros Regionales que ganaron, hasta cuando canto con Sam "I've Had The Time Of My Life", Quinn sabía que ellos nunca la abrían juzgado si les hubiera dicho antes, pero tenía miedo…_

_Emily despertó dándose cuenta que Quinn seguía con los ojos abiertos viendo al techo…_

Emily: no puedes dormir?

Quinn: no, lo siento, te desperté?

Emily: no, no te preocupes…

Quinn: es que siento que he cometido errores por mi miedo…

Emily: y porque no los corriges?

Quinn: no se si pueda…

Emily: yo creo que si quieres arreglar algo, haces lo posible por que suceda…

Quinn: te enojarías si arreglara las cosas con Rachel?

Emily: depende…

Quinn: de qué?

Emily: quieres que sea tu amiga o algo más?

Quinn: obviamente mi amiga, no te cambiaria por nadie.

Emily: entonces, no, creo que necesitas tener a alguien que te conozca lo suficientemente bien, y Rachel, pues aunque no me guste admitirlo, te conoce bien…

Quinn: tú me conoces bien…

Emily: pero yo soy tu novia, hay cosas que yo sé que no me puedes contar…

Quinn: entonces crees que funcionaria?

Emily: yo creo que si…

Quinn: no vas a tener celos?

Emily: hahaha pero yo no soy celosa…

Quinn: por eso casi matas con la mirada a Ruby?

Emily: estaba totalmente coqueteando contigo!

Quinn: no lo creo…

Emily: claro que si, casi te dice que quiere salir contigo!

Quinn: amor, me estaba preguntando sobre mi vida…

Emily: siempre pasa eso cuando alguien quiere contigo, comienza a preguntarte de tu vida!

Quinn: y me conto de su novia que vive en Londres…

Emily: y? vive en Londres! Tu aquí, donde ella está en este momento!

Quinn: si, pero yo te quiero a ti…

Emily: ella es una estrella de rock, esta guapa…

Quinn: si, pero no es tu, y a mí no me interesa que tan bien toque la guitarra, o cante, me interesa que se llame Emily Fields…

Emily: entonces no me preocupare más…

Quinn: tanto reclamo para que te alegres tan rápido?

Emily: confió en ti…

_Quinn bostezo y abrazo a Emily…_

Quinn: oye, tengo sueñito…

Emily: yo también…

Quinn: te amo…

Emily: te amo…

* * *

_Al otro día como era sábado la chicas se levantaron muy tarde por quedarse en la cama abrazadas, Quinn despertó primero y para despertar a Emily comenzó a besarla, Emily despertó pero fingió seguir dormida, pero una sonrisa se pinto en sus labios cuando Quinn le beso la nariz…_

Quinn: despierta Em.…

Emily: es sábado…

Quinn: tenemos mucho que hacer…

Emily: no es cierto

Quinn: si, anda levántate…

Emily: no quiero…

Quinn: por favor?

_Quinn se sentó en la cama y vio a Emily con cara de perrito regañado, conociendo que Emily no se resiste a esta…_

Emily: ash… te odio…

_Emily se levanto de la cama y fue al baño mientras Quinn iba a su cuarto abañarse…_

_Emily salió del baño y bajo a la cocina viendo a Stefan sentado viendo caricaturas, con un plato de cereal…_

Emily: buenos días…

Stefan: buenos días, que tal la noche?

Emily: pues, larga…

Stefan: a qué hora se fueron de la fiesta?

Emily: como a las 2, tu?

Stefan: acabo de llegar…

Emily: a si? Con quien te quedaste?

Stefan: en casa de Vanessa, charlando con Ruby…

Emily: a todo el mundo ama a Ruby…

Stefan: se nota que te cayo fenomenal….

Emily: no dejaba de ver a Quinn….

Stefan: así es Ruby, no te preocupes, coquetea hasta con las piedras, pero nunca haría algo para que tú y Quinn terminaran…

Emily: como sabes?

Stefan: porque es demasiado buena, sabe que está mal separar a una pareja…

Emily: y crees que Quinn me dejaría por ella?

Stefan: como dices eso, creía que la dramática de la casa era Quinn no tu, claro que no Quinn te adora…

Emily: ayer dijo que me amaba…

Stefan: lo vez!, no es capaz de engañarte…

Emily: engaño a dos de sus novios….

Stefan: si, porque no los quería, estaba batallando con sus sentimientos!

Emily: pero sigue batallando!

Stefan: pues sí, no me digas que para ti todo fue fácil!

Emily: pues no…

Stefan: tú la tuviste hasta más fácil, ella no tuvo ni siquiera amigas con quien contar, tu mama tal vez si enloqueció, pero a la larga te acepto y te apoyo, la mama de Quinn le dio la espalda…

Emily: soy una novia terrible verdad?

Stefan: no, creo que solo tienes que aprender a darle su tiempo, no es fácil para ella, no olvides que a ti te apoyaron, a ella no…

Emily: pues si…

Stefan: y confía en ella!

Emily: Stefan, confió en ella, no confió en las demás…

Stefan: lo que las demás hagan o dejen de hacer es ajeno a Quinn, ella esta locamente enamorada de ti, así que aunque llegue una chica hermosa, a ella solo le interesas tú!

* * *

Lo sé soy horrible por hacer un capitulo tan corto pero no tengo nada de inspiración, pero les prometo hacerlo más largo el próximo, por favor dejen su comentario, los quiero!


	19. All Fired Up

Hola! Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada y no pude escribir nada pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios, y no olviden dejar su comentario de este capitulo por favor.

* * *

CHAPTER XIX: ALL FIRED UP

_Despues de un desayuno preparado por Emily, Quinn hizo planes con Vanessa y Ruby para que salieran las cuatro a un lugar para cenar, Emily estaba mas tranquila después de la platica de la noche anterior y con Stefan, teniendo en cuenta que su chica solo la quería a ella, y Quinn también se sentía mejor después de hablar sus preocupaciones con Emily…_

Emily: como me vistió para en la noche?

Quinn: lo que sea se te ve bien…

Emily: enserio Quinn, me pongo el vestido rojo o pantalones de mezclilla…

_Quinn se encontraba leyendo un libro, estaba acostada en la cama y con lentes…_

Emily: Quinn!

Quinn: amm el rojo…

Emily: segura…

Quinn: si…

Emily: y si me pongo una bolsa de papel en la cabeza?

Quinn: si esta bien…

_Emily le quito el libro a Quinn…_

Quinn: oye!

Emily: no me estas escuchando!

Quinn: claro que si, te dije que si!

Emily: dijiste que si a que me pusiera una bolsa de papel en la cabeza!

Quinn: si?

Emily: si!

Quinn: pues…. Si con eso te sientes comoda…

Emily: Quinn!, solo te pido que me pongas atención 5 minutos, el libro no se va a ir a ningún lado si lo dejas 5 minutos!

_Quinn tomo el libro de donde lo había dejado Emily y lo cerro, se quito sus lentes y fue al armario de Emily, saco un vestido negro entallado , saco una chamarra de cuero negra y una botas negras…_

Quinn: ponte esto…

Emily: segura…

Quinn: si, aunque la bolsa también se te veria bien…

_Emily le dio un golpesito en el brazo a Quinn y se empezó a reir…_

Emily: que te vas a poner?

Quinn: lo que sea, no es como si fuera a ligar…

Emily: si, no quiero golpear a Ruby al final de la noche así que ponte algo nada sexy…

Quinn: celos?

Emily: no…, solo protejo lo mio…

Quinn: enserio?

Emily: si…

_Quinn se acerco a Emily y la abrazo por la cintura después se acerco a su oído…_

Quinn: soy solo tuya, y ninguna chica es amenaza, de acuerdo?

Emily: si…

_Quinn se acerco a los labios de Emily quien la intento besar, pero Quinn se hizo para atrás jugando, después Quinn fue quien se acerco y al besarla la dio un pequeño mordisco a Emily…_

Emily: auch!

Quinn: lo siento, solo estoy marcando mi territorio…

Emily: como si fueras perrito!

Quinn: si fuera perrito hubiera hecho otra cosa…

_Emily se empezó a reir y se empezó a cambiar…_

Quinn: amm voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme, y le voy a decir a Damon si nos presta su auto…

Emily: crees que te lo preste?

Quinn: no lo sé, por eso se lo voy a pedir…

_Quinn salió del cuarto de Emily y se dirijio al de Damon, Quinn toco la puerta y este la abrió…_

Damon: hola guapa…

Quinn: hola Damon, puedo pasar?

Damon: claro, pasa…

_Quinn entro al cuarto el cual era enorme, todo estaba decorado como si fuera una gran biblioteca vieja, Quinn se sento en una silla y Damon la siguió y se sento frente a ella…_

Damon: que te trae por aquí?

Quinn: quería pedirte un favor…

Damon: que necesitas?

Quinn: tu auto…

Damon: y que gano yo, si te presto en una noche de sábado mi auto?

Quinn: que quieres?

Damon: pues no se, digo, es sábado y seguramente planeaba salir con alguna chica…

Quinn: Damon, tu no sales con ninguna chica…

Damon: y tu como sabes que hoy no tenia una cita?

Quinn: esta bien, te llevo a tu cita…

Damon: que poco sexy seria llegar con un chofer no te parece?

Quinn: me lo prestas si o no?

Damon: consígueme un cita con le sexy hermana de Vanessa…

Quinn: va a ser un poco difícil Damon…

Damon: pero no imposible Fabray….

Quinn: ella no saldrá contigo…

Damon: y decirme que una chica no saldrá conmigo crees que te ayude en conseguir el auto?

Quinn: no, no es por ti Damon, es otra cosa…

Damon: quieres el auto?

Quinn: si…

Damon: esta bien, pero me debes un favor Fabray…

_Quinn brinco de la silla y abrazo a Damon el cual se quiso quitar pero no pudo…_

Quinn: gracias, gracias, gracias…

Damon: suéltame o no te presto nada!

_Quinn solto al chico y este le dio las llaves del auto…_

Damon: si llega con un raspon te lo cobrare…

Quinn: no le pasara nada lo prometo

_Quinn salió de la habitación del vampiro y se dirijio a la suya para cambiarse para la cena…_

_La rubia no se podía decidir entre un vestido o un pantalón, también no quería elegir algo provocativo porque había notado el modo en el que Ruby la había visto toda la noche anterior, y no quería que Emily se sintiera mal…_

_De repente alguien toco la puerta…_

Quinn: pase…

Stefan: hola…

Quinn: hola Stef, oye estaba intentando elegir algo para salir hoy que me puedo poner?

Stefan: lo que sea se te veria bien…

Quinn: gracias, pero enserio, que me puedo poner, voy a salir con Vanessa, Ruby y Emily…

Stefan: con Ruby?

Quinn: si, con Ruby, por?

Stefan: no, por nada solo que se me hace raro que salga con ustedes…

Quinn: porque?

Stefan: porque nunca salía con Vanessa…

Quinn: pues de hecho fue ella quien me llamo para invitarme a mi y a Emily a cenar…

Stefan: y donde van a cenar?

Quinn: no tengo idea…

Stefan: ponte el vestido…

Quinn: seguro?

Stefan: si, y ponte esa chaqueta…

_Quinn se puso detrás de la puerta de su armario y se puso lo que le dijo Stefan..._

Quinn: que tal me veo?

Stefan: hermosa…

_Quinn se sonrojo con el comentario de Stefan, ella sabia que Stefan sentía algo mas que amistad por ella pero nunca creyo que fuera a decir algo al respecto…_

Stefan: erh… digo te ves muy bien, seguro Emily no te quitara los ojos de encima en toda la noche…

Quinn: bueno y a que vienes…

Stefan: nada, me dijo Damon que te presto el auto, solo te venia a preguntar a donde ibas a salir…

Quinn: bueno ya te dije que con Ruby y Vanessa, gustas venir?

Stefan: no, me quedare en casa, o a lo mejor invito a Elena a cenar fuera…

Quinn: no va a salir con Nate?

Stefan: no lo se, o talves invito a mi encantador hermano a algún lado…

Quinn: hahaha si sobre todo encantador…

Stefan: haha si ya hasta te llevas bien con el…

Quinn: solo un poco mejor…

Stefan: es un imbécil pero es mi hermano y lo quiero…

Quinn: lo se, no siempre podemos elegir a nuestra familia, a ti no te fue tan mal creeme…

Stefan: ni a ti…

_La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Emily entro lista para salir…_

Emily: ya estas lista?

Quinn: ya casi, solo tengo que retorcar mi maquillaje…

Stefan: que guapa que estas Em!

Emily: gracias Stef, vienes con nosotros?

Stefan: no, salgan a divertirse…

Emily: le voy a llama r a Vanessa para que sepa que ya vamos por ellas…

Quinn: si…

_Stefan salió del cuarto al igual que Emily dejando sola a Quinn, cuando de repente su celular sono con un mensaje…_

**Impaciente por verte rubia xoxo Ruby**

* * *

Y aquí termina el capitulo, esa Ruby coqueteándole a Quinn, muy mal!, pero bueno esperemos que en la cena Emily le deje claro que Quinn es de ella y de nadie mas, aunque Ruby no es mala que quede claro, solo que Quinn seduce a todas y Ruby no se resistio a los encantos de la rubia, Pero bueno gracias por leer y espero que dejen un comentario aunque sea chiquito!


	20. The Story

Hola enserio disculpen mi ausencia en actualizaciones lo que pasa es que estoy en exámenes y no había tenido nada de tiempo de sentarme a escribir, ni la inspiración, espero que este capítulo los deje satisfechos y espero que las actualizaciones vuelvan a ser como antes.

Por favor no olviden dejar su comentario, aunque sea pequeño realmente me inspira a seguir escribiendo y tambien sus sugerencias y gracias de antemano.

* * *

_Quinn y Emily habían quedado de pasar por Vanessa y Ruby, así que las chicas fueron a la casa de las hermanas y tocaron la puerta, Ruby las recibió con un vestido negro corto el cual mostraba más de lo que era necesario…_

Chapter XX: The Story

Ruby: hola Quinn, Emily…

Emily: hola…

Quinn: como estas?

Ruby: no mejor que tu seguro, ese vestido te queda sensacional…

_Emily volteo los ojos por el complemento barato que le habían dicho a su chica…_

Quinn: ehh, gracias, amm le falta mucho a Vanessa?

Ruby: no, pero pasen en lo que se termina de arreglar…

_Emily tomo la mano de su chica y entro en la casa..._

Ruby: ayer no tuvimos tiempo de conocernos Emily

Emily: si, estuviste muy ocupada con Quinn…

_Ruby se dio cuenta de los celos que tenia Emily, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a romper corazones no quería romper con la relación de Quinn así que cambio el tema…_

Ruby: amm Quinn , mi novia vendrá la próxima semana…

Quinn: enserio? Me da gusto que venga!

Emily: de donde es tu novia?

Ruby: es de Londres, la conoci en el tour, por ella me quede mas tiempo alla, pero como viene el estreno del nuevo disco tuve que venir y ella se tuvo que quedar…

Emily: cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?

Ruby: cinco meses, y ustedes cuanto llevan?

Quinn: casi un mes…

Ruby: se conocían de antes o se conocieron aquí?

Emily: pues mi prima es la mejor amiga de Quinn pero aun así no nos habíamos conocido, nos conocimos aquí…

Ruby: y no extrañas tu casa Emily?

Emily: si, y a mi mama y a mis amigas pero aquí tengo muchas mas oportunidades y a Quinn…

Ruby: que lindo que pienses así, solo te doy un consejo, nunca dejes que nadie te haga cambiar tus sueños

Quinn: nunca le pediría que abandonara sus sueños

Ruby: bien, esas son las relaciones que valen la pena.

Emily: y cual es tu historia Ruby, que hay detrás de esa chica roquera?

Ruby: nada especial Emily…

Quinn: yo creo que si hay mucho que contar

Ruby: que quieren saber?

Quinn: ayer dijiste que cuando te enamoraste te ibas a suicidar…

Ruby: pff… bueno lo que ocurrió es que era mi mejor amiga, y me enamore perdidamente de ella, así que un dia decidi decirle todo, se lo dije, me dijo que no podía estar conmigo porque no le gustaba, que no quería perder mi amistad, pero yo sentí que el mundo se me venia encima, llegue a mi casa me robe todas las aspirinas que había en mi casa y una botella de vodka y cuando me las iba a tomar llego Vanessa, como compartíamos recamara me vio y me detuvo, le dije lo que sentía y me dijo que estaba bien, y que esa chica se lo perdia, que yo era hermosa y no tenia que cambiar nada y que no podíamos decidir de quien enamorarnos, ese mismo dia les dije a mis papas e igual me apoyaron…

Emily: y que paso con la chica?

Ruby: es mi mejor amiga

Quinn: ese es un final feliz

Ruby: pues, yo creo que en el momento en el que aceptas quien eres y a quien quieres no importa lo que los demás pienses, solo que tu estes bien Quinn, ese el verdadero final feliz…

Emily: me cae bien esta chica Quinn…

_Quinn empezó a reir recordando los celos que le tenia y ahora diciendo que le caia bien…_

_Vanessa bajo las escaleras lista para salir, las chicas salieron de la casa y Quinn le dio las llaves del auto a Ruby para que ella las llevara al sitio que había elegido para cenar…_

* * *

_En el auto…_

Vanessa: entonces la orientadora te consiguió un abogado para solucionar todo lo de tu mama…

Quinn: una abogada, y si, espero que no haya mas problemas con mi mama después de esto

Ruby: ella fue quien te corrió, ella es la del problema no tu Quinn…

Emily: yo creo que todo se va a solucionar, y también pienso que deberías de llamar a tu mama, ya se que no quieres pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo…

Quinn: ya lo intente amor, me cuelga el teléfono…

Emily: pues vuélvelo a intentar, después de todo es tu mama y también te debe de extrañar…

Quinn: no me extraña, tiene a mis perfectos hermanos…

Ruby: no digas eso…

Quinn: es la verdad, podemos hablar de otra cosa por favor?

Ruby: esta bien, bueno hermana como te va en la escuela?

Vanessa: la odio, todos están locos, el primer dia Blair me pregunto porque seducía a su chico Chuck solo porque le pedi un bolígrafo!

Quinn: esa chica Blair esta loca, a mi me amenazo!

Emily: a mi nisiquiera me dirije la palabra…

Ruby: Blair es la amiga de la hermanastra de Dan?

Vanessa: si esa misma…

Ruby: en la fiesta de compromiso de Rufus y Lily estaba seduciendo a Damon y Damon la ignoro y Blair le dijo a todos en la fiesta que era gay y era novio de su papa

Emily: esta verdaderamente loca!

Quinn: Ruby, te llevas bien con Damon?

Ruby: aunque puede ser un imbécil, es un buen chico, al igual que su hermano…

Vanessa: aunque quiere salir contigo desde que llegaron de Mystic Falls

Ruby: cuando empece mi tour y me fui a Londres Damon viajo y me regalo flores en el primer concierto

Emily: el diablo puede ser romantico, wow!

Quinn: no es malo, conmigo se ha portado muy bien, me presto el auto!

Ruby: te lo presto por nada a cambio?

Quinn: amm pidió algo pero no creo que se lo concedas…

Ruby: quiere salir conmigo verdad?

Quinn: si…

Vanessa: deberías de decirle que eres gay, eso haría que te dejara de rogar

Ruby: Damon enojado seria capaz de decirle a los medios y firme un contrato de discreción acerca de mi sexualidad

Emily: porque?

Ruby: según ellos el que diga que soy gay dañaría mi imagen y la del grupo

Vanessa: a mi se me hace estúpido, a lo mejor y hasta se hacen de mas fans al decir que eres gay y demostrar que todos somos iguales

Quinn: y si no puedes decir que eres gay como conociste a tu chica?

Ruby: es bailarina del tour…

Emily: y como se llama tu bailarina?

Ruby: Victoria

Quinn: lindo nombre

Ruby: no mas que ella

Vanessa: dios mio! Que cursis que andan todas!

Emily: tienes celos porque estas soltera!

Vanessa: no! No son celos , solo que son demasiada miel para mi!

Ruby: oye hermanita entonces todavía no hay nadie que te convenza?

Vanessa: hay un chico pero parece que le gustan mas las rubias…

Quinn: te he dicho una y mi veces a Stefan no le gusto

Emily: te gusta Stefan?

Vanessa: si, pero el chico muero por tu rubia

Emily: nadie se resiste a los encantos de Fabray

Ruby: muy cierto

_Todas se quedaron en silencio el resto del camino, Quinn sabia que Ruby estaba seduciéndola, la roquera tenia fama de rompecorazones y de tener muchas "amigas" según la web, obviamente Quinn sabia que no eran precisamente sus amigas, pero también sabia que la roquera estaba poniendo celosa a Emily, y aunque le pareciera muy sexy Emily celosa, no quería que su relación se arruinara por Ruby…_

Ruby: llegamos…

* * *

Lo se Ruby esta loca! tiene novia y seduce discretamente a Quinn aunque no quiere afectar la relacion de Quinn y Emily, no se que pasara con ese trio ademas les dare un pequeño spoiler... Quinn tambien siente algo por la roquerita Ruby, aqui empieza el verdadero drama!


	21. In My Life

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias para este capitulo, siempre tomo en cuenta lo que me dicen, y bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste y queden satisfechos con todo.

* * *

Chapter XXI: IN MY LIFE

_Emily bajo del auto y tomo a Quinn de la mano, Ruby entrego las llaves al valet parking para que lo estacionaran y ella junto a su hermana entraron al restaurante…_

Vanessa: no dijiste que vendríamos a un lugar elegante…

Ruby: era una sorpresa

Emily: no se si tenga dinero para este lugar

Ruby: por la cuenta no se preocupen, mi banda toco aquí antes de que saliéramos de gira así que el dueño me debe una cena…

Quinn:menos mal que eres humilde

Ruby: lo soy…

_Ruby le sonrio a Quinn y Quinn se sonrojo, a Emily no le gusto nada este intercambio de gestos así que tomo la mano de Quinn y la apretó…_

Vanessa: ehh les parece si pedimos una mesa?

Quinn: si vamos…

_Las chicas pidieron su reservación y la mesera las llevo a una mesa alejada de la gente donde pudieran estar tranquilas…_

Ruby: les dije que el dueño me amaba

Vanessa: técnicamente ama a la banda, no a ti

Ruby: soy parte de la banda así que me ama!

Vanessa: no, ama a la banda en conjunto

_Emily y Quinn solo veian la pelea entre las hermanas cuando de repente Quinn por debajo de la mesa busco la mano de Emily, Emily tomo la mano de Quinn y sonrio…_

_De repente el mesero llego a la mesa para que pidieran, Ruby pidió un vino que en la carta se veía que era caro, las chicas solo asintieron…_

Ruby: bueno estamos aquí para conocernos mejor no?

Emily: amm si…

Ruby: bueno cual es tu historia Emily, que haces en la gran manzana?

Emily: pues es una larga historia

Ruby: no te preocupes, aquí tardan mucho en servir la comida…

Emily: pues, me enamore de una chica hermosa, pero hubo un momento en que hubo demasiados problemas y pues se escapo y nadie la encontraba, solo yo sabia de ella porque me mandaba mensajes y correos, pero un día no me escribió, y en la noche…

_Quinn apretó la mano de Emily,pues sabia lo difícil que era para ella hablar de Maya…_

Emily: Maya murió, bueno la mataron, aun no se sabe quien, pero cuando paso me destroce, adoraba a Maya, fue la primera chica de quien me enamore…

_Ruby estaba sorprendida, Emily aunque la conociera tan poco daba la impresión de ser una chica entusiasta, no pensó que en algún momento le hubiera pasado algo malo…_

Ruby: lo siento mucho, enserio…

Emily: no te preocupes, pero bueno , de ahí me entere que me estaban ofreciendo una muy buena beca aquí, lo único que tenia que hacer es terminar el ultimo semestre en Constance, y pues aquí estoy…

Ruby: y como se conocieron?

_Quinn y Emily sonrieron recordando el momento, y como desde que llegaron a Nueva York cada una ha estado presente en la vida de la otra…_

Quinn: circunstancias de la vida…

Vanessa: que ridícula eres Fabray!

Ruby: jajaja ya enserio como?

Quinn: en el hospital, el hermano de Elena estaba internado y yo estaba ahí, y…

Emily: yo fui a hacerme unas pruebas y como era una habitación compartida quede con ella…

Ruby: y de la nada se empezaron a hablar?

Quinn: no, Emily me estaba viendo por la ventana como si me quisiera comer viva

Emily: no es cierto!

Quinn: claro que si!

Emily: bueno si, y? a ti no te molesto

Quinn: claro que no, jajaja al contrario

Ruby: y que mas paso?

Quinn: me empezaron a molestar…

Emily: porque Quinnie es toda una seductora y ligo con una chica en el aeropuerto, para ser precisos, la amiga de la chica que me acompaño al hospital…

Quinn: lo que sea, entonces yo me desespere y me fui al otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba Emily…

Emily: y empezamos a hablar

Quinn: y descubrimos que teníamos cosas en común así que salimos y aquí estamos…

Ruby:así de fácil?

Quinn: si, así de fácil

Vanessa: claro, así de fácil…

Quinn: calla V!

Emily: que?

Vanessa: tu chica Quinn era un desastre gracias a ti!

Emily: a si?

Vanessa: claro que si!

Quinn: no!

Vanessa: la noche después de que estuvieron en el tejado del departamento Quinn me hablo por teléfono desesperada porque no sabia que hacer!

Emily: a no?

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Emily recién se había ido de casa de Quinn y Quinn no dejaba de pensar en el beso que se habían dado después de cantarle y aunque quiso actuar como si todo estuviese bien, estaba muy confundida._

_(AL TELEFONO)_

Vanessa: bueno…

Quinn: bese a Emily, bueno me beso, bueno no se quien beso a quien pero nos besamos!

Vanessa: amm haber relájate que paso?

Quinn: pues yo estaba mal y subi al tejado a relajarme y subió Quinn y me hizo sentir bien, bueno siempre me hace sentir bien pero después bailamos y una cosa llevo a la otra y pues nos besamos…

Vanessa: y?

Quinn: fue hermoso! No crei el poder sentirme así al besar a alguien, y ahora cuando estoy con ella todo se me olvida, todo lo malo…

Vanessa: cual es problema entonces…

Quinn: Rachel…

Vanessa: Rachel que?

Quinn: aun pienso en ella…

Vanessa: y Emily?

Quinn: no se, solo se que me gusta mucho Emily pero no se si quiera tener algo con ella

Vanessa: porque no querrías tener algo con ella si te hace feliz?

Quinn: porque se esta convirtiendo en la persona que me puede hacer mas feliz, pero también en la que me podría destruir cuando quisiera…

Vanessa: confias en ella?

Quinn: si

Vanessa: entonces deja que las cosas se den…

Quinn: segura?

Vanessa: si segura!

Quinn: gracias V

Vanessa: buenas noches Q.

_-FIN DE FLASHBACK-_

_Emily no tenia idea de lo que había pasado después de su primer beso, solo sabia que Quinn de un momento a otro había estado muy segura de lo que quería, no tenia idea que parte de que estuvieran juntas era gracias a Vanessa…_

Emily:gracias V…

Quinn: oye!

Emily: que?

Quinn: yo fui quien tomo la decisión no ella…

Emily: cállate…

_Quinn puso cara de puchero y Emily la tomo de la barbilla y la acerco a sus labios…_

_Fue un beso breve lleno de sentimientos, Ruby observo el beso y se volteo, al escuchar historia de la rubia y lo romantica que era le agradaba mas y hasta empeza a sentir un gusto real, pero también recordaba que tenia a alguien esperando en Londres y aunque era reconocida por rompecorazones nunca fue alguien infiel, y menos rompe relaciones…_

Ruby: hemm, voy al tocador…

Quinn: te acompaño?

Ruby: claro…

_La rubia de ojos avellana y la morena de cabello corto y ojos cafes caminaron hacia el baño, aunque Emily no estaba muy feliz por esto…_

* * *

Que pasara en el baño? , tranquilos nada malo! jajaja como vieron en este capitulo Quinn adora a Emily y aunque sabemos que Quinn no tiene un reconocimiento por fidelidad no podria lastimar a Emily, y Ruby solo esta molestando un poco, tranquilos aun hay Quinn y Emily para rato, aunque le conseguire un amor a Ruby para que no moleste, tal ves Victoria sea inspirada en Olivia Wilde ya que alguien me pidio un personaje inspirado en ella, pero no lo se :), bueno espero que la siguiente actualizacion sea pronto, los quiero mucho y por favor dejen un comentario, enserio el leerlos me hace muy feliz .


	22. Get The Party

Hola queridos lectores, primero les quiero agradecer de todo corazón todos los comentarios que dejaron en el capítulo pasado, realmente me hizo muy feliz ver que no solo 3 personas leen mi fic y mejor, que les gusta, pero bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero les guste y otra vez tener muchos comentarios y se aceptan sugerencias.

* * *

Chapter XXII: GET THE PARTY

_Quinn se levanto de su asiento y camino atrás de Ruby hacía los baños, entraron y Ruby entro a un baño vacio mientras Quinn se veía en el espejo y arreglaba su maquillaje…_

Quinn: entonces, cuando dices que llega Victoria?

Ruby: la próxima semana, tal vez podemos salir otra vez todas como hoy…

Quinn: si…

Ruby: entonces tu y Emily…

Quinn: yo y Emily qué?

Ruby: es algo serio lo suyo…

Quinn: si, bueno espero que se vuelva más serio, y tu y Victoria?

Ruby: bueno , me gusta mucho, y es muy importante para mí, pero te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no he pensado en otras chicas…

_Ruby se acerco a Quinn de manera seductiva y Quinn empezó a sonrojarse por la cercanía de la morena…_

Quinn: Ruby…no-no, no creo que esto esté bien…

Ruby: si no está bien porque no te quitas?

_Quinn no se movió, solo vio a los ojos a la morena a la cual los ojos se le habían oscurecido más…_

Quinn: amo a Emily…

Ruby: estoy segura que la amas, pero me deseas a mi…

_Quinn empezó a sudar por la cercanía de la morena, pero en su mente solo estaba Emily, así que se dio la vuelta…_

Quinn: y tu amas a Victoria, y la extrañas y por eso estás haciendo esto…

_Ruby se miro en el espejo, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo Quinn era totalmente cierto, extrañaba a su chica y por eso estaba buscando amor en donde fuese…_

Ruby: lo siento, tienes razón…

Quinn: no te disculpes, se lo que es extrañar a alguien…

Ruby: no debí de insinuarte nada…

Quinn: hey… tranquila, enserio no paso nada, así que olvídalo…

Ruby: salgamos antes de que piensen que está pasando algo…

_Salieron del baño sin decir nada más y se dirigieron a la mesa con Emily y Vanessa…_

_Sus platos ya estaban servidos así que se sentaron sin decir nada mas y comenzaron a comer, pero Emily se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de ambas chicas…_

Emily: están muy raras desde que fueron al baño…

Quinn: claro que no…

Vanessa: por supuesto que si…

Ruby: no…

Quinn: no pasa nada solo tenemos hambre…

Ruby: si, es solo eso…

Emily: claro…

_Emily no se trago ni por un segundo lo que dijo Quinn pero no la iba a presionar, prometió confiar en ella…_

Vanessa: estaba pensando si después de cenar nos vamos a festejar a un club que conozco en el Upper East Side…

Quinn: V, como demonios vamos a entrar a un club en esa zona?

Vanessa: Serena Van der Woodsen

Quinn: ninguna de nosotras es Serena Van der Woodsen

Vanessa: nadie en esos clubes sabe cómo es Serena físicamente, solo saben que es rubia

Ruby: que curioso Quinn eres rubia!

Quinn: no diré que soy Serena

Emily: porque no, podemos decir que Ruby es Blair Waldorf y entramos al club sin problemas

Ruby: Blair Waldorf tiene el cabello largo, yo no!

Emily: la gente importante como ellas cambian de look una vez a la semana, y es muy buena idea, entraríamos al club, nos divertiríamos, y nadie se da cuenta quienes somos…

Quinn: no creo que su idea funcione…

Ruby: que tal que a las verdaderas Serena y Blair se les ocurre ir a un club?

Vanessa: Serena no iba a salir hoy, la vi en la tarde…

Emily: por favor Quinn no hemos ido a ningún club así desde que llegamos, te lo ruego

Quinn: está bien, pero si nos metemos en un problema no será mi culpa

_Las chicas continuaron con la cena y al finalizar llego un joven de no mas de 30 años…_

Harry: hola chicas, espero que hayan disfrutado su cena, yo soy Harry Michaels y soy el dueño de este restaurant

Quinn: mucho gusto…

Harry: hermosa Ruby, como estas encanto?

Ruby: muy bien Harry, y tu comida tan deliciosa como siempre…

_Ruby se levanto para saludar al joven le dio un beso en cada mejilla y se volvió a sentar…_

Harry: me da gusto que les haya gustado y como ya sabes hermosura la comida para ti y para tus amigas va en cuenta de la casa, pero espero verte por aquí más seguido, ya me entere que vas a quedarte un tiempo…

Ruby: lo prometo, y si estaré por aquí…

_Harry se retiro con la cuenta que e mesero había traído hace unos minutos…_

Ruby: se los dije…

Quinn: bueno Blair, vámonos a festejar!

Ruby: claro Serena…

_Las cuatro chicas se levantaron y salieron por el auto, Ruby se dirigió a un club siguiendo la dirección que le decía Vanessa, cuando llegaron a un gran club, lleno de luces y gente por todas partes, las chicas se retocaron el maquillaje y se prepararon para divertirse, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada, donde había una fila demasiado extensa de chicas y chicos deseando entrar…_

_Ruby fue con el gorila y tomo la pose de Blair Waldorf…_

Ruby: somos Serena Van der Woodsen y BlairWaldorf cariño, nos das permiso de entrar?

Gorila: solo ustedes dos?

Ruby: no, también mis amigas de ahí

_Ruby señalo a Emily y a Vanessa quienes se encontraban a unos metros de ellas…_

Gorila: claro que si señorita Waldorf, adelante…

_Las cuatro chicas entraron al club…_

Quinn: no puedo creer que cayera!

Ruby: no fue tan mala idea

Vanessa: se los dije…

Ruby: voy a conseguirnos unos tragos chicas que quieren?

Emily: una soda está bien

Vanessa: una soda?

Quinn: yo quiero lo que tome Em

Vanessa: Emily, como una soda?

Emily: no quiero que nos metamos en problemas…

Ruby: soy mayor de edad no habrá problemas Em

Vanessa: yo quiero un cosmos

Ruby: que fresa eres hermanita

Quinn: yo quiero una cerveza

Ruby: no creo que Serena tome cerveza Quinn

Emily: está bien, yo quiero una cerveza también…

Ruby: está bien, lo que ustedes pidan, busquen una mesa en lo que busco las bebidas…

_Las chicas buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, sin imaginarse la noche que les esperaba…._

* * *

Y se viene la fiesta!, y unos problemas en los cuales las chicas se van a meter por las ideas asombrosas de V, y también podría ser que Em se entere de lo que paso en el baño, podría ser, no es seguro :), bueno espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y les ruego dejen un comentario por favor, háganme feliz :)


	23. Undercover Lover

Hola lectores, primero que nada les quiero pedir mi más sincera disculpa por no actualizar, pero mi perrita se enfermo y tuve que estarla cuidando y no pude actualizar, pero aquí les traigo lo que sigue en la historia, espero les guste y espero actualizar pronto.

* * *

Chapter XXIII: Undercover Lover

_Emily y Quinn estaban bailando juntas una canción muy movida mientras las hermanas se encontraban sentadas platicando…_

Quinn: no fue tan mala idea venir

Emily: lo sé, me la estoy pasando genial!

Quinn: me da gusto que estés disfrutando el momento

Emily: Quinn, que paso en el baño?

Quinn: qué?

Emily: en el restaurante tú y Ruby fueron al baño y cuando regresaron estaban muy extrañas

Quinn: no paso nada amor…

Emily: segura?

Quinn: si, segura, si hubiera pasado algo ya te hubiera dicho

Emily: está bien, confió en ti

_Quinn instantáneamente se sintió culpable de no serle 100% honesta a Emily, pero en realidad no paso nada, solo un casi beso…_

* * *

_En la casa Archibald…_

_Elena estaba con Nate, Serena, Blair,Dan y Chuck…_

Chuck: que les parece si vamos al club nuevo en Upper East?

Dan: no se Chuck, no tengo muchas ganas de salir…

Serena: ni yo, mejor rentamos una película

Nate: anden, nos la vamos a pasar bien

Blair: estoy con Chuck, tiene mucho que no salimos todos juntos…

Elena: no lo sé, me siento un poco mareada Nate…

Serena: si no va Elena yo tampoco voy

Elena: no S si no voy yo vas tú a cuidar a Nate

Blair: por favor tenemos que ir a divertirnos!

Dan: está bien, vamos

Serena: y cómo vamos a entrar Chuck?

Chuck: te recuerdo que eres Serena Van Der Woodsen…

Serena: y?

Chuck: tú entras a donde quieras sin hacer fila hermanita

Dan: por favor no le digas así…

Chuck: que pasa Humphrey, te sientes remplazado?

Dan: no, me da asco imaginar que alguien tan bueno como Serena tenga relación contigo Chuck…

Nate: ya chicos, entones yo llevo a Elena a su casa y los veo en el club

Dan: y podemos ir por tu prima y sus amigas Serena, dijeron que tenían ganas de ir a algún lado y que les habláramos si hacíamos algo…

Serena: si, así que Blair y Chuck, no vemos allá

Blair: claro…

* * *

_En el club…_

_Dan, Serena, Silver, Naomi, Adriana, Chuck, Blair y Nate se encontraban en la entrada del club…_

Blair: vamos a entrar…

_El grupo se metió en la fila y camino hacia el gorila de la entrada…_

Blair: hola soy Blair Waldorf y queremos entrar…

_El gorila se sorprendió recordado que hace unas horas llegaron Serena y Blair y no eran las mismas chicas que tenia al frente_

Gorila: señorita tiene alguna identificación?

Blair: disculpe? Me está pidiendo una identificación! Usted sabe quién es mi madre!

_Serena se interpuso y saco su identificación que decía que era Serena Van der Woodsen…_

Gorila: usted es Serena Van der Woodsen?

Serena: si, hay algún problema con eso?

Gorila: dos chicas entraron hace rato diciendo que era Serena Van der Woodsen y Blair Waldorf…

Blair: y si ellas entraron sin identificación POR QUE YO LE TENGO QUE ENSEÑAR LA MIA!

Serena: B tranquila, el solo está haciendo su trabajo

_Dan interrumpió la discusión…_

Dan: como eran las chicas?

Gorila: una joven alta, de cabello rubio corto, ojos verdes, muy hermosa y la otra era mas bajita, tenía los ojos cafés, cabello castaño oscuro corto…

Dan: venían solas?

Gorila: no también una chica de cabello rizado y ojos verdes morena, y otra chica morena…

Nate: me suena a Vanessa…

Dan: y a Ruby, la hermana de Vanessa…

Nate: dijo Elena que Emily y Quinn iban a salir con ella hoy

Serena: creen que…

Blair: se hayan hecho pasar por nosotras para entrar? Claro que si esas locas!

Gorila: señoritas disculpen enserio, en este momento mandare a seguridad para que las detengan…

Nate: no! No es necesario oficial, nosotros nos encargamos

Gorila: está seguro caballero?

Dan: si oficial, gracias por informarnos, pero nosotros nos hacemos cargo…

_Todos entraron al club, y Adriana comenzó a buscar a Quinn que supuestamente estaba en el club…_

Blair: opino que busquemos a esas locas roba identidades

Serena: tranquila B, no es necesario, querían entrar y se les hizo fácil decir que eran nosotras listo

Blair: odio que seas tan blanda S

Dan: a mí lo que se me hace raro es que Ruby es famosa , porque no dijo su nombre, también la hubieran dejado pasar

Nate: dejemos de pensar en ellas y vamos a divertirnos chicos!

* * *

_Adriana vio en la pista a Quinn y se quiso acercar cuando de repente una chica morena alta la tomo del brazo…_

Ruby: hola

_Adriana se quedo impresionada por la belleza de la morena y le sonrió…_

Ruby: quieres bailar?

Adriana: ahh claro!

_Las chicas caminaron a la pista de baile y bailaron una canción movida mientras Ruby coqueteaba con Adriana_

_Vanessa fue a la barra y se encontró a Blair y a Nate frente a ella…_

Blair: mira nada mas la buena e inocente Vanessa…

Nate: Blair déjala en paz

Blair: dime V como le hiciste para entrar al club!

Vanessa: o no

Blair: y dime porque no dijeron que venían con Ruby Abrams, porque según lo que he oído es una chica muy famosa o no?

Vanessa: disculpa Blair, no creímos que fuera a haber algún problema

Nate: ya pidió una disculpa B, déjala por favor

Blair: solo quiero que me diga porque no dijeron que venían con Ruby…

Vanessa: porque no nos iban a dejar entrar…

Blair: porque? Si es tan famosa!

Vanessa: no se, ella solo dijo que no podíamos decir su nombre, que era mejor decir el tuyo y Serena

Blair: no te preocupes, yo me enterare porque tanto misterio con tu hermanita…

_Blair se alejo con Nate con una sonrisa malvada en su cara…_

* * *

_Cuando Vanessa iba a buscar a su hermana la vio en la pista de baile bailando muy pegadita con Adriana…_

__Vanessa: no otra ves Ruby...

* * *

Si lo sé Blair está totalmente desquiciada, pero si es un poco raro que no hayan dicho que iban con Ruby si ella es famosa, no creen?, bueno más adelante les daré la razón de porque se esconde tanto, y llegara Victoria, y mm mas romance Quinn y Emily, y les daré un pequeño adelanto, la historia de Ruby es muy apegada a la vida real de en quien me estoy basando Frankie Sandford…

Los quiero espero dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios.


	24. Flashback: Vulnerable

Hola, ya sé que ayer actualice pero tenía ganas de escribir un poco, y estaba viendo que Lobray dijo que iba a buscar que estaba pasando con Frankie Sandford, así que decidí subir un capitulo de relleno basado en que pasa con Ruby, es como un Flashback de lo que tiene, también esto va a ser parte de la historia, y les va a ayudar a entender muchas actitudes que toma Ruby y además su historia estará relacionada Quinn, pero bueno espero les guste este Flashback y si les gusta puedo hacer mas de estos por ejemplo con un poco de cómo fue la relación de Quinn y Rachel, o cuando la mama de Quinn la corrió, así que les dejo este capítulo, dejen comentarios por favor!.

Por cierto el próximo capitulo es a partir de donde termino el pasado, este no va a interferir en la continuidad de la historia.

* * *

FLASHBACK:VULNERABLE

_Octubre 2011…._

_Ruby se encontraba en su departamento, el cual compartía con su hermana Vanessa en Nueva York, su grupo estaba comenzando a ganar éxito, pero esto también tenía su lado negativo, se iba tener que ir a Londres con el grupo porque la disquera que las quería tenia mayor auge allá…_

Vanessa: Ruby, quieres algo de comer?

_Ruby estaba en la sala escribiendo en una libreta lo que parecía ser una canción..._

Ruby: no…, no tengo hambre…

Vanessa: llevas demasiado tiempo sin comer, que tienes hermana?

Ruby: nada, estoy estresada…

Vanessa: por el grupo?, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien…

Ruby: eso no lo sabemos…

Vanessa: claro que saldrá bien!, a todos les encanto la canción, y tu y las demás estuvieron geniales!

Ruby: ellas estuvieron geniales, yo olvide la canción y arruine la coreografía…

Vanessa: fue la primera presentación, cosas así pasan, estas nerviosa, no te preocupes hermanita, veras que todo saldrá bien y vas a ser muy famosa y tendrás a todos y todas a ti pies…

Ruby: no se si me interese tener a alguien a mis pies…

Vanessa: estas así por Amber?

Ruby: no, ella estaba en su derecho de dejarme si ya no me amaba, no puedo obligar a alguien a quererme o a estar atada a mi si ya no siente nada…

_Ruby cerro su libreta y se recargo en el respaldo viendo a la nada, Vanessa se sentó a su lado y tomo sus manos..._

Vanessa: no digas eso hermana, ella te quiso mucho, pero hay veces que las relaciones no pueden durar para siempre porque se vuelven destructivas…

Ruby: y que pasa si esa relación era lo que me daba fuerzas para seguir entera?

Vanessa: tienes mucho más que vivir Ruby, te aseguro que vas a encontrar a una persona perfecta para ti, ahora tienes algo por que luchar, tienes por fin al grupo que siempre quisiste, vas a ser famosa y vas a ser muy rica…

Ruby: no sé si me interesa ser rica, ni famosa…

Vanessa: pero te interesa que la gente escuche tus canciones, y lo estas logrando, enfoca tus malos pensamientos en eso, no te dejes caer por una mala relación, lo mejor está por venir, tú me enseñaste eso!

_Ruby se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro, saco de un cajón una navaja y se sentó, levanto su playera y comenzó a pasar la navaja sobre la piel de su estomago marcado por tanto ejercicio…_

Vanessa: RUBY, ABRE LA PUERTA!

Ruby: Vete! Es mi cuarto!

Vanessa: POR FAVOR ABRE LA PUERTA, NO HAGAS NINGUNA TONTERIA POR FAVOR!

_Ruby ignoro a su hermana y siguió pasando la navaja por su estomago hasta que sintió el dolor que la hacía sentir algo, aunque fuese dolor es lo único que la hacía sentir…_

_Vanessa se rindió de tocar la puerta y se retiro a la cocina a hacer algo de cenar…_

_Ruby estaba en el piso recargada en su cama, con una toalla intentaba parar el sangrado de su estomago, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, tenía tiempo que sentía la necesidad de cortarse, pero últimamente se había vuelto algo habitual cada que no encontraba la salida en una discusión o que se sentía presionada, la sensación de rechazo era algo que siempre había sufrido, aun cuando ganaba algo sentía que lo ganaba por lastima, nunca se sintió atractiva, al contrario el gimnasio era su segunda casa, buscaba tener buen cuerpo para que la gente la admirara, pero al verse en un espejo siempre encontraba defectos con su cuerpo, su cara, etcétera, y estaba casi segura que era la persona más aburrida del universo, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Amber, su única novia con quien salía desde que tenía 18, y tomando en cuenta que estaba a punto de cumplir 22, salió 4 años con ella, la dejo diciendo que "eres una chica magnifica pero no sé si eres lo que busco", desde ese día su rutina diaria es, ensayar, dormir, ir al baño, llorar, cortarse, dormir, y así es todos los días, Vanessa estaba muy preocupada y mas porque se iba a ir a Londres sola, no quería que a su hermana le pasara algo, Vanessa sabía que su hermana estaba triste pero no tenía idea de que tan mal estaba…_

_Ruby ya no tenía ni siquiera las fuerzas para llorar mas, Amber la destrozo más de lo que ya estaba, ni el que sus sueños se estuvieran cumpliendo eran suficientes para darla ganas de seguir adelante, viviendo…_

_Ese día Ruby prometió nunca volverle a entregar su corazón a nadie, porque el entregarte iba a darle a alguien el poder de destruirte como lo hizo Amber, así que de ahora en adelante va a preferir ser conocida como una jugadora, antes de que alguien la vuelva a romper…_

…_Vanessa nunca se entero de que su hermana tenía problemas fuertes de depresión, y Ruby siempre ha sabido como fingir felicidad, fingir tener una vida perfecta, y a eso se iba a dedicar, se fue a vivir a Londres , conoció a una bailarina en el tour de su grupo, Victoria, comenzó a salir con ella sin dejar que sus sentimientos se volvieran fuertes, fingiendo alegría, teniendo amoríos pasajeros con otras chicas que le coqueteaban en fiestas y presentaciones, buscando un poco de cariño…_

* * *

Lo sé es sumamente corto pero como les dije este solo es un flashback de Ruby, Frankie sufrió de depresión, y estuvo internada en un hospital por lo mismo así que eso es lo que tiene Ruby, tiene una depresión profunda, Frankie no se cortaba pero le daba más dramatismo a la historia y espero que esto ayude a entender muchas cosas de porque es así y porque hace cosas como coquetearle a Quinn lo único que busca es afecto y que la acepten, porque ella no se quiere ni se acepta pero bueno, en los capítulos de adelante se verá que Quinn le querrá ayudar cuando se entere de sus problemas y el personaje de Amber está inspirado en Emma Stone…

Díganme por favor que piensan de este capítulo, si les gusto o si les gustaría que hubiese mas así o si lo odiaron con toda su alma, los quiero gracias por leerme!


	25. One Thing

Hola, me siento la peor persona del mundo, no actualice en una semana, en serio les pido miles de disculpas, tuve una semana muy pesada, también esta será pesadísima pero me hice de unos minutos para escribirles algo, aunque sea cortito, espero vuelva a tener comentarios, el ultimo tuvo solo 2, y si me hizo sentir que ya no les estaba gustando lo que escribo, espero me equivoque y vuelva a tener muchos comentarios, y bueno este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga, que aunque no tenga idea de que escribo esto, es una persona muy linda y me ha ayudado mucho.

* * *

CAPITULO XXIII: ONE THING

_Emily y Quinn estaban en la barra del club, Quinn estaba pidiendo algo, mientras Emily la esperaba, volteo a la pista de baile y vio a Adriana y Ruby bailando muy amistosamente…_

Emily: oye Quinn…

Quinn: que paso?

Emily: están en la pista Ruby y Adriana?

_Quinn volteo a la pista y efectivamente vio a las chicas bailando seductivamente en la pista…_

Quinn: creo que si…

Emily: no creí que Adriana fuera del tipo de Ruby…

Quinn: ni yo…

Emily: bueno entonces solo falta encontrarle novio a Vanessa y listo…

Quinn: no creo que a Vanessa le interese alguien de aquí amor…

Emily: bueno, si tu lo dices…

_Quinn dejo su trago en la barra y tomo de la mano a Emily, la llevo con ella a unas escaleras al fondo del club, subieron y se encontraron con una terraza donde se podía apreciar todo New York…_

Emily: wow!, esto es hermoso Quinn…

Quinn: escuche en la barra a un chico que dijo que había una terraza aquí…

_Emily se sentó en una barda y Quinn se quedo mirando el paisaje…_

Emily: amor?

Quinn: si?

Emily: ven aquí…

_Quinn volteo a ver a Emily y se sentó a su lado, tomo su mano y Emily se recargo en su hombro…_

Emily: sabes, después de lo que paso con Maya, creí que nunca iba a volver a amar a alguien, pero después llegaste tu, y en este momento no hay nadie con quien más quiera estar, solo tú.

Quinn: te amo Em…

Emily: te amo como no tienes idea Quinn, y no me importa y tenemos que escondernos, lo único importante es que estés conmigo…

Quinn: pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo Em, eres todo lo que creí que solo existía en los cuentos, eres la persona que me ha salvado una y otra vez…

_Emily levanto su mirada y vio fijamente los ojos de Quinn, Quinn acerco sus labios a los de Emily, primero empezó como un beso tímido, sin prisas, después Quinn pidió el acceso con su lengua y Emily no se lo negó, Emily tomo a Quinn del cuello acercándola más y haciendo más intimo el momento, de repente Quinn se detuvo…_

Emily: que pasa?

_Quinn solo se levanto y tomo de la mano a Emily, caminaron y había en la terraza un pequeño cuartito, Quinn intento abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, las chicas entraron, era un cuarto sumamente pequeño, había un sillón únicamente, Quinn jalo a Emily al sillón y continuaron lo que dejaron afuera, Emily siguió besando a Quinn mientras Quinn pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Emily, Emily tomo la cintura de Quinn y quito su chaqueta mientras Quinn hacia lo mismo con la de Emily, de repente las dos quedaron acostadas en el sillón, seguían besándose y tocándose…_

Emily: y como encontraste este lugar?

Quinn: el chico de la barra…

_Emily regreso a los labios de Quinn y con sus manos comenzó a subir el vestido de Quinn, Quinn no se negó, al contrario se levanto para ayudarle a Emily a quitarlo, quedando en ropa interior negra, Emily se chupo los labios y empezó a besar el cuello de Quinn, mientras la rubia le quitaba el vestido, quedando igual en ropa interior negra, las chicas de siguieron besando hasta que Emily se detuvo…_

Quinn: que pasa?

Emily: no se si este lista aun…

_Quinn abrazo a Emily y le beso en el cuello…_

Quinn: si no te sientes lista, vamos a esperar al momento indicado…

Emily: te amo Quinn Fabray…

Quinn: te amo Emily Fields…

Emily: salgamos quieres?

_Quinn tomo su vestido y le dio el suyo a Emily y se empezó a vestir para regresar al club…_

* * *

_Vanessa estaba hablando con Naomi y Serena mientras los demás bailaban…_

Vanessa: entonces Adriana viene buscando algo de diversión para una noche con mi hermana…

Naomi: yo no dije eso, solo dije que tu hermana es linda, Ade también…

Vanessa: si pero mi hermana sale con alguien…

Naomi: y?

Serena: eso se llama ser infiel Naomi…

Naomi: y me van a decir que ustedes nunca han sido infieles?

Serena: yo no dije eso, pero Ruby es una persona pública, con una reputación que cuidar…

Naomi: que reputación? Todo el mundo sabe que está en el closet y que se quedo en Londres por su noviecita

Vanessa: te consta eso?

Naomi: no…

Vanessa: entonces no hables…

Naomi: bueno, también dicen que termino en el hospital porque se le ocurrió pasarse un cuchillo por las muñecas…

Serena: CALLATE NAOMI!

Vanessa: tú no sabes nada, eres la típica niña rica que siente que sabe todo, y no!

Naomi: pero no lo niegas!

Serena: ya está chicas, cambiemos de tema por favor!

_En eso llegaron Emily y Quinn de la mano a la mesa donde estaban discutiendo las chicas…_

Quinn: de que nos perdimos?

Serena: ya! Relájense por favor, estamos aquí para divertirnos, no para pelear

Vanessa: si no se hubiera metido con mi hermana las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Quinn: que dijiste de su hermana?

Serena: haber ya chicas por favor olvidemos lo que paso si?

_En eso llegaron Blair, Chuck, Adriana y Ruby a la mesa…_

Vanessa: no lo voy a dejar pasar S!

Ruby: hey!, que ocurre aquí!

Naomi: que tu hermanita te intenta defender después de todo lo que le hiciste

Vanessa: tú que sabes de lo que me hizo

Naomi: pregúntale a Serena, ella nos conto todo

Quinn: chicas estamos en un lugar público, podemos discutir esto en otro lado

Chuck: o aquí, a mi no me molestaría verlas peleando

Emily: que idiota eres Bass…

Ruby: haber niña, yo no te conozco, pero te estás metiendo con mi familia, así que te pido que nos dejes en paz si no quieres que algo malo te pase…

Blair: y yo que creí que yo era la Reina…

Naomi: no te conviene amenazarme morena, o te recuerdo que tienes un supuesto novio, no creo que a los medios les gustara saber que la niña buena de Steinem anda bailando en clubes con chicas, o que tiene a su novia en Londres…

_Ruby palideció en ese instante, tomo su bolso y salió del lugar, Vanessa salió atrás de ella…_

Serena: eres una idiota Naomi…

Naomi: solo fui honesta Serena, si no les parece no es mi problema…

_Todos se quedaron en el club, menos Quinn y Emily que también decidieron seguir a las hermanas…_

* * *

Quinn: VANESSA!

_Vanessa volteo al igual que su hermana y vieron a la pareja ya en el auto esperándolas…_

_Las dos subieron al auto y no dijeron una sola palabra en todo el camino, Quinn las dejo en su casa y se dirigió a su departamento, al llegar se dio cuenta que no había nadie…_

Emily: parece que todos tuvieron una noche genial…

Quinn: si, hasta nosotras que siempre estamos sufriendo…

_Emily empezó a reírse del comentario de Quinn, la tomo del brazo y la acerco a sus labios…_

Emily: gracias por hoy…

_Quinn recordó lo que paso en el baño con Ruby, sabía que Emily se iba a enterar tarde o temprano…_

Quinn: te tengo que decir algo que paso en el baño…

Emily: que paso…

Quinn: Ruby… me intento besar…

_Emily se separo de Quinn…_

Emily: lo sabía, sabía que quería algo contigo…

Quinn: no paso nada, la aleje en cuanto se acerco, le dije que pensara las cosas antes de hacerlas… estas enojada?

Emily: no, ni siquiera con ella, después de lo que le dijo Naomi, hasta me siento mal por ella…

Quinn: esta sola y no ha tenido la suerte que yo en encontrar a alguien perfecto para ella…

Emily: yo soy la afortunada amor, gracias por decírmelo, enserio, gracias por tenerme la confianza…

Quinn: dijimos que no nos íbamos a mentir, y no quería arruinar la noche, pero no podía mentirte, te amo demasiado…

Emily: que te parece si nos cambiamos y dormimos, ha sido un día bastante largo y solo quiero descansar…

Quinn: tu cuarto o el mío?

Emily: el tuyo…

* * *

Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, este fue totalmente Quinn y Emily, un poquito de romance, un poquito de drama, espero que esto compense mi tardanza en actualizar y haya muchos comentarios, mientras más comentarios haya más rápido actualizo, lo prometo! Los quiero lectores no me abandonen!


	26. I'll Remember

Hola lectores, disculpen la tardanza pero por fin estoy de vacaciones así que intentare actualizar seguido, también espero más comentarios por favor, siento que ya no les gusta la historia así que díganme si debería seguir o no…

* * *

Capitulo XXIV: I'LL REMEMBER

_Emily y Quinn estaban en casa solas, ya habían visto tres películas y Quinn se estaba quedando dormida en el hombro de Emily, de repente el teléfono de Emily empezó a sonar…_

Quinn: quién es?

Emily: es Spencer, voy a contestar afuera…

_Emily salió y contesto a Spencer…_

Emily: hola Spence…

Spencer: hola Emily, como estas?

Emily: bien gracias, tenía mucho que no me hablabas…

Spencer: lo siento, no había tenido tiempo…

Emily: no te preocupes, que nuevo ha pasado por Rosewood?

Spencer: Em, ya tienen pruebas de quien pudo haber matado a Maya…

Emily: wow…

Spencer: siento haberlo dicho así, se que aun es difícil…

Emily: de quien sospechan?

Spencer: de Garrett, todo lo inculpa a él, pero también hay algo de sospechas con Jenna…

Emily: Jenna?, pero ella como pudo haberlo hecho?

Spencer: no sabemos Em, pero todo está poniéndose muy raro, y A regreso…

Emily: pero eso no es posible!

Spencer: lo es, Mona tiene cómplices o Mona es cómplice de alguien más que nos sigue torturando…

Emily: Spence, me siento mal de que estén pasando esto, soy una cobarde…

Spencer: no Em, hiciste lo que si pudiéramos hubiéramos hecho todas, y después de lo que le paso a Maya no era seguro que te quedaras…

Emily: aun así, siento que las traicione…

Spencer: tranquila, mejor cuéntame cómo va todo en la gran manzana?

Emily: pues muy bien, estoy feliz…

Spencer: eso no tendrá algo que ver con una rubia?

Emily: tal vez…

Spencer: cuéntamelo todo Fields!

Emily: pues nada, solo que me hace realmente feliz

Spencer: ya lo hicieron?

Emily: NO! Qué clase de pregunta es esa Spence?

Spencer: anda dime Em…

Emily: no, no ha pasado nada, estamos esperando…

Spencer: que esperan?

Emily: el momento indicado, ella tampoco lo ha hecho así que queremos que sea único…

Spencer: va a ser único porque es con quien amas, créeme…

Emily: eso me suena a que tu y Toby…

Spencer: pues…

Emily: NO LO PUEDO CREER!

Spencer: si, lo sé…

Emily: cuando?

Spencer: el viernes…

Emily: wow, y como estas?

Spencer: mejor que nunca Em, Toby es perfecto!

Emily: estoy muy feliz por ti Spence!

Spencer: Em, me tengo que ir, pero hablamos luego si?

Emily: claro, te quiero Spence…

Spencer: yo igual Emily, pórtate bien!

Emily: yo siempre me porto bien!

Spencer: bueno adiós!

_Emily colgó y regreso con Quinn quien había caído dormida, Emily se acomodo de modo de que Quinn quedara sobre ella, Quinn se acomodo y su cabeza quedo en el cuello de Emily…_

Emily: quieres ir a dormir a la habitación?

Quinn: no, aquí me siento perfecta, contigo…

_Emily se quedo pensativa abrazando a Quinn, últimamente había pensado en Maya y en cómo alguien pudo matarla y el saber que tal vez Garrett era el asesino la hizo sentir engañada pues Garrett era su amigo, porque querría lastimarla quitándole a la persona que más quería en ese momento?_

Quinn: que tienes tú?

Emily: Spencer me dijo que ya tienen a un supuesto asesino de Maya…

_Quinn sabía que Maya siempre iba a estar presente en su relación con Emily, y lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a su chica a superarla…_

Quinn: quien?

Emily: Garrett, era mi vecino, y mi amigo, bueno, eso creí…

Quinn: lo siento mucho amor…

Emily: porque querría matar a alguien que no le hizo nada?

Quinn: no se amor, pero al menos va a pagar por lo que hizo…

Emily: aun así eso no va a regresar a Maya…

_Quinn se sintió herida con lo que dijo Emily, pero sabía que estaba vulnerable y no podía enojarse con ella…_

Quinn: pues no, no va a regresar…

_Emily se dio cuenta que lastimo a Quinn con lo que dijo…_

Emily: pero te tengo a ti, eso es lo que cuenta…

Quinn: yo se que siempre vas a amar a Maya…

Emily: si, siempre va a estar en mi corazón…

_Quinn se puso triste pero Emily la tomo de la barbilla y pego su frente con la de Quinn…_

Emily: pero, tu eres la persona que más amo, ahora y siempre, el pasado, es pasado…

Quinn: me lo prometes?

_Emily beso la nariz de Quinn y después sus labios…_

Emily: siempre…

* * *

_El fin de semana había terminado y las chicas tenían escuela el lunes temprano…_

_En la cocina…_

Stefan: buenos días chicas…

Emily: buenos días Stef…

Quinn: hola…

Stefan: oigan han visto a Elena?

Quinn: ayer llamo en la noche y dijo que iba a quedarse en casa de Nate…

Stefan: parece que esos dos regresaron otra ves

Emily: pues si ella es feliz, yo creo que deberíamos de alegrarnos…

Stefan: me alegro, solo que no se, se me hace raro

Emily: porque?

Stefan: porque ella dijo que lo odiaba y que no quería saber nada de él…

Quinn: pero sigue siendo el papa de su hijo y eso no va a cambiar…

Stefan: pues sí, pero bueno esperemos que no vuelvan a pelarse, cuando esta con Nate siempre está feliz…

Emily: quien no está muy feliz es otro, estas bien Stef?

Stefan: si, solo que no sé, me siento raro…

Quinn: algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?

Stefan: no, es algo que debo solucionar solo, pero gracias chicas…

Emily: ya sabes que aquí estamos si necesitas hablar…

_Stefan les regalo una sonrisa y salió de la cocina, mientras Damon entraba con cara de preocupación…_

Emily: que tienes Damon?

Damon: me acaba de hablar Vanessa y me dijo que su hermana necesitaba verme y que era urgente…

Quinn: para que te va a querer Ruby?

Damon: no lo sé, pero por como lo dijo Vanessa tengo un mal presentimiento…

Emily: pues después de lo del sábado no hable con ninguna de ellas…

Quinn: ni yo, pero no se veía muy bien.,..

Damon: me conto Elena que se peleo con Naomi…

Quinn: esa tipa está loca…

Emily: pues dice Adriana que siempre ha estado muy loca pero no era agresiva, el sábado enloqueció con Ruby…

Damon: pues sea como sea, Ruby no es alguien a quien puedes decirle las cosas así…

Quinn: crees que haya intentado…

Damon: espero que no porque siempre quien sufre más por sus problemas es Vanessa…

Quinn: debería de ir a verla…

Damon: voy a ir después de la comida, puedo pasar por ustedes a la escuela y vamos a verlas…

Quinn: Em?

Emily: si, si está bien nos vemos después de la escuela entonces…

Quinn: bueno, ya vamos tarde, apúrate Em…

Emily: si, nos vemos al rato Damon…

_Las chicas salieron de la casa y se fueron caminando a la escuela…._

* * *

Eso es todo chicos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y les ruego que dejen comentarios realmente me hacen muy felices, y quería preguntarles si han visto alguna vez la serie británica Skins? La estaba viendo y se me ocurrieron unas ideas para otro fanfic, pero ustedes díganme si lo escribo o no, los quiero bye!


End file.
